Save me
by Ilyann
Summary: Sakura está convencida de que su labor como  médico es salvar vidas, sin importar las circunstancias. ¿Pero estará tan segura de esto cuando sea la vida de Itachi Uchiha la que esté en sus manos? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Pequeña aclaración antes de leer:_**_ Desconozco cuántos miembros componen exactamente el Akatsuki, pero en mi historia, es una organiación bastante extensa. Hablamos de unos doscientos hombres, más o menos. Por lo demás, creo que he sido bastante fiel al canon original. _

_Y ahora sí. Antes que nada, me presento. Soy Lyann Jade y no sé si será un suicidio escribir un ItachiXSakura, ya que no sé si tendrá muchos adeptos esta pareja. Aún así, me encantan estos dos personajes, así que ahí va el primer capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Sakura cruzó los brazos ante el pecho mientras Naruto comenzaba a gritar cosas incoherentes a voz de pulmón. Sai fue el único que permaneció en su posición.

Tsunade alzó una mano pidiendo silencio a Naruto que, a regañadientes, interrumpió su monólogo para dejar hablar a la Hokage.

-No ha sido sencillo para nadie –sus ojos enfocaron levemente a Sakura-, pero debemos aceptar el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto.

-¡Pero por qué tiene que volver a estar en nuestro equipo¡Nos traicionó¡Eligió a Orochimaru¡Pues que se quede con él! –exclamó Naruto, mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada a cada segundo que pasaba. Podía percibirse la furia del rubio en cada rincón de la estancia.

Sakura mantuvo los brazos cruzados mirando a su maestra, sin atreverse a intervenir. Tsunade colocó ambos brazos sobre la mesa que la separaba de los muchachos y prosiguió.

-En realidad, nunca nos traicionó al cien por cien, Naruto. Simplemente se marchó en busca de poder. Nunca hizo nada en contra de nuestra villa, ni intentó atentar contra ella –Naruto apretó las mandíbulas-. Mató a Orochimaru y no podemos negar que ha vuelto convertido en un ninja de élite. Ahora mismo, Sasuke Uchiha es un aliado estupendo.

-No estoy de acuerdo, Tsunade –intervino Sakura por primera vez, interrumpiendo a Naruto, que parecía dispuesto a saltar de nuevo-. Sasuke nos abandonó hace cinco años. Y ahora que ya ha conseguido lo que quiere, vuelve a nosotros. Nos utiliza a su antojo sin importarle los sentimientos de los que le rodean. Él tan sólo busca venganza. Y eso deberías saberlo.

Habló tranquila y calmada, pero cualquiera que conociese medianamente a la pelirrosa sabía que en su interior la rabia recorría sus venas. Sai soltó un chasquido, pero no dijo nada.

-Además –corroboró Naruto-¿qué pasa con Sai¿Va a quedarse fuera del equipo?

El aludido alzó la cabeza y contempló brevemente a la Hokage.

-Por supuesto que no. Él es vuestro compañero. Pero Sasuke Uchiha también lo es. O lo era, si más no. Seréis un equipo de cuatro miembros –dijo Tsunade pausadamente.

Los tres muchachos permanecieron allí, intercambiando miradas nerviosas, sin encontrar ningún argumento que convenciese a la Hokage de que Sasuke no debía estar en su equipo. Tsunade suspiró y entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos.

-Escuchad, sé que esto no es fácil. Pero Sasuke ha vuelto. Sasuke, vuestro compañero, vuestro amigo. Se marchó con la intención de volverse más fuerte y lo ha conseguido. Quizás sus métodos no fueron los mejores, pero... ¿Por qué no le dais una oportunidad? A fin de cuentas, vosotros dos –señaló a Sakura y a Naruto con el dedo- erais los que deseabais su regreso más que nada en este mundo.

-Las cosas han cambiado. Él mismo nos dejó muy claro a quién guardaba lealtad y lo que significábamos nosotros para él –dijo Sakura con resentimiento. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a alzar la voz a su maestra y los ojos comenzaban a picarle peligrosamente.

-Vamos, Sakura –dijo sai, agarrándola por el brazo.

Miró a Tsunade un momento antes de salir por la puerta arrastrando a su compañera, que se resistía a irse. Sabía de sobras que la mujer no iba a cambiar de opinión. Naruto permaneció allí, desafiante, observando a la Hokage con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Naruto –lo llamó Sai desde la puerta

El rubio apretó los puños y salió de allí dando un portazo. Tsunade respiró hondo y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. No le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus ninjas, y menos a una alumna suya, pero debía hacerlo. Sabía que Sakura había sufrido mucho por el Uchiha, pero la villa lo necesitaba. Sus habilidades eran extraordinarias y su sharingan se había vuelto mucho más poderoso. Teniendo en cuenta la latiente guerra entre los Akatsuki y Villa oculta de la Hoja, el regreso de Sasuke era lo mejor que podía pasar. Aunque no todo el mudo lo viese de ese modo.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura se apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer, quedando sentado en el suelo. Sai posó una mano sobre su hombro mientras intentaba calmar a Naruto, que daba vueltas en círculo diciendo cosas poco agradables hacia Tsunade y el Uchiha.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Será nuestro compañero y nada más. Cooperaremos con él en las misiones y punto.

-No es tan sencillo, Sai –dijo Sakura con voz queda-. No puedes llegar a imaginarte el daño que me hizo cuando se fue, el dolor que me invadía cada día al no verle a mi lado... Y ahora que comenzaba a estar bien, ahora que empezaba a acostumbrarme a estar sin él, vuelve. Está derrumbando el mundo que cinco años me ha costado construir.

Una rebelde lágrima brotó de su ojo y resbaló lentamente por la mejilla de la ojos de jade. Naruto lanzó una maldición al aire y se rascó el cabello rubio nerviosamente.

-A ver, intentemos tranquilizarnos –dijo Sai, sin saber muy bien qué decir en una situación como aquella.

Quiso decir algo reconfortante, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Fue una suerte que el equipo diez apareciese en aquel preciso instante por la esquina de la calle. El muchacho les lanzó una mirada suplicante, que la rubia captó al instante. Los tres muchachos se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos.

Ino reparó rápidamente en los rastros de lágrimas de la cara de Sakura y la rabia de Naruto, por lo que intentó alegrar un poco la situación, aunque no sabía muy bien qué podía haber pasado.

-¡Frentuda¡Alegra esa cara¿Te ha dejado el novio o qué? –bromeó

-Sasuke ha vuelto –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Oh –la sonrisa de la rubia se borró al instante. Shikamaru dejó de mirar las nubes para fijar sus ojos en la pelirrosa y Chouji se atragantó con una patata que se estaba comiendo-. Así que era eso.

Sakura alzó los ojos hacia Ino sin disimular su asombro.

-¿Lo sabías? –le preguntó incrédula.

-Lo sabe toda la villa. Es _vox populi_ –intervino Shikamaru, ahogando un bostezo.

-¡Genial! –gritó Naruto-. ¡Lo que faltaba!

-Esto no puede ir peor –dijo Sakura con amargura mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Una figura solitaria cruzó la misma esquina que minutos atrás habían cruzado Chouji y sus compañeros. Al verlos allí, se paró en seco, mirándoles con aire desafiante.

-Creo que sí puede ir peor –dijo Ino mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ellos.

Inconscientemente, Ino y Sai se colocaron delante de Sakura y Naruto tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Si las miradas matasen, hubiese habido varios muertos.

-¿No vais a saludarme? –inquirió de manera burlona el Uchiha mientras apoyaba un hombro en la pared-. ¿Es que no me habéis echado de menos?

Chouji y Shikamaru tuvieron que sujetar a Naruto para evitar que se abalanzase sobre él. Sakura permaneció respaldada por Ino y Sai, aunque tampoco hizo ademán de moverse. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de Sasuke.

-Vaya, parece que no me habéis extrañado mucho –dijo con una media sonrisa al ver la reacción de Naruto.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No se conformaba con destrozar la tranquilidad que tanto le había costado encontrar, sino que además se atrevía a burlarse de ellos en su cara. Sakura dio un paso adelante, pero Sai le puso un brazo por delante.

-¿A qué has vuelto, Sasuke¿Ya has abandonado tus grandes planes de venganza? –lo desafió Sakura con un brillo malicioso en los ojos

La sonrisa burlona del Uchiha se borró en el acto y su semblante volvió a tornarse frío e inexpresivo.

-Yo nunca abandono. Pero ya he conseguido todo lo que podía conseguir estando con Orochimaru. Él no puede ofrecerme nada más.

Y dicho esto activó su sharingan amenazadoramente. La pelirrosa no hubiese sabido decir qué tenía de diferente ahora, pero estaba claro que no era el mismo. Era más... intimidante, por así decirlo de alguna manera. Y a juzgar por las expresiones de sus compañeros no era la única que había notado el nuevo peligro que comportaba aquella técnica. Inconscientemente, todos retrocedieron un poco. No cabía duda de que Sasuke se había tornado mucho más poderoso.

El Uchiha desactivó su sharingan y volvió a sonreír cínicamente.

-Voy a quedarme aquí porque el Akatsuki le tiene la guerra declarada a Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que mi hermano se deje ver por aquí.

Y dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y siguió su camino por donde había venido. Antes de doblar la esquina se volvió un momento hacia ellos y paseó los ojos de Naruto a Sakura varias veces.

-No habéis cambiado nada. Lo cual es patético.

Naruto logró soltarse de Chouji, pero Shikamaru lo sujetó por el brazo, impidiéndole correr hacia su compañero. Sakura, por su parte, había saltado hacia delante, presa por la necesidad de hacerle daño, pero Ino la agarró del vestido y Sai por la muñeca. Sasuke desapareció tal y como había venido pero la tensión se palpaba en al aire. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiesen soltar a Sakura y a Naruto. Ambos chicos respiraban con dificultad y temblaban de rabia.

-Es un imbécil –dijo Ino como si aquello lo resumiese todo.

Nadie contestó. Naruto caminaba de un lado para otro y Sakura tenía la vista fija en la esquina por la que Sasuke había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un bol de ramen? Tener el estómago vacío no nos va a ayudar en nada...-sugirió Sai en un intento de apaciguar la situación.

Todos asintieron energéticamente. Incluso Naruto, que continuaba temblando de furia, se vio incapaz de rechazar la invitación. Pero Sakura negó lentamente con la cabea mientras echaba a andar calle arriba.

-¿Adónde vas, Sakura? –le preguntó Naruto a su amiga

-Necesito estar sola –se limitó a contestar la ojos de jade-. Disculpad

Todos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, pero nadie la detuvo. Comprendían cómo se sentía en aquel preciso instante y agradeció que nadie hiciese el intento de detenerla. Caminó sin rumbo fijo y cuando tuvo la certeza de que los ojos de sus amigos ya no podían verla, corrió. Corrió como nunca antes había corrido.

**oooooooooooooooo**

La espesura del bosque le impedía ver más allá de sus narices. Por suerte conocía el camino de memoria, por lo que no le preocupó demasiado. El sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento logró calmarla un poco. El bosque de Konoha era un sitio que siempre lograba tranquilizarla. Se había convertido en costumbre refugiarse en él cuando algo iba mal. Y en aquella ocasión, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Continuó caminando sin detenerse hasta que sus pies llegaron al borde de un pequeño precipicio de considerable altitud. Dirigió la vista hacia abajo y sus ojos enfocaron lo que andaba buscando. Unos metros más abajo, un pequeño hueco entre dos rocas del acantilado formaba una pequeña cueva. Sonrió para sí.

Siempre que necesitaba soledad se refugiaba allí, viendo las horas pasar, contemplando la espesura del bosque desde aquel pequeño hueco. La cuevecita era bastante húmeda y no demasiado grande, pero pasaba una brisa muy agradable por ella.

La descubrió por accidente, todo sea dicho. Cuando era pequeña tropezó en aquel mismo acantilado. Por fortuna, cayó por aquel pequeño hueco, saliendo totalmente ilesa del accidente. No quería pensar qué pudo haber sucedido si no hubiese habido allí dos rocas salientes que le sirvieron de cueva. Posiblemente habría caído al vacío y se habría matado. O, si más no, se hubiese hecho mucho daño.

Concentró chakra en sus pies y comenzó a caminar por el acantilado con insultante facilidad. Cuando llegó al pequeño agujero que le servía de entrada, se dejó caer por él sin pensárselo. Cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra mojada que cubría toda la cueva, sus músculos se relajaron y cerró los ojos. Le gustaba mucho aquel olor. Inspiró y expiró varias veces, intentando relajarse. No pensar era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Pero un pequeño ruido proveniente del fondo de la cueva la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El hueco entre las rocas era bastante pequeño, por lo que la luz que se filtraba era escasa.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces en un vano intento por adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó con más temor del que le hubiese gustado.

Nadie respondió, pero hubo otro leve crujido. El corazón de Sakura latía violentamente. Era poco probable que hubiese alguien allí. A no ser que, por accidente, hubiese caído por el acantilado y hubiese ido a parar allí.

-¿Hola? –volvió a preguntar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a distinguir una forma que se agazapaba al fondo de la cueva. Era, sin duda, una figura humana. Se movía levemente, pero no pronunciaba sílaba alguna.

Aún con los nervios a flor de piel, Sakura se adentró en la oscuridad, acercándose a la silueta con paso calmado. Ahora que se encontraba más cerca, se dio cuenta de que era un hombre.

-Oye¿estás bien? –le preguntó la pelirrosa, que comenzaba a hartarse de la falta de comunicación por su parte.

Sus pies se adentraron en un pequeño charco. Miró hacia el suelo, pues la presencia de agua allí era algo poco habitual. Quizás la humedad hubiese ido en aumento. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al comprobar que no era agua lo que pisaban sus pies.

"Sangre", pensó horrorizada.

Olvidando la prudencia corrió hacia la figura del hombre, que tenía apoyada la espalda en la pared de la cueva. Le pasó ambas manos por las axilas y lo arrastró hacia una zona algo más iluminada, pues era incapaz de ver nada. Notaba un líquido caliente resbalando por entre sus manos y no le costó mucho deducir de qué se trataba.

Un tenue rayo de luz se filtraba por la cueva y Sakura colocó el cuerpo del hombre bajo él, casi a la entrada. Vestía una túnica negra que le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo y una máscara del mismo color en la cara.

La pelirrosa le abrió la túnica bruscamente y comprobó que todo su torso se encontraba bañado en rojo.

"Joder"

Le agarró la muñeca para comprobarle el pulso. Era débil. Demasiado débil.

Volvió a contemplar la sangre del pecho del hombre y agudizó la vista, intentando distinguir la herida.

Allí estaba. Un corte vertical que cubría prácticamente todo el torso del hombre. A juzgar por la forma de sangrar, era muy profundo. Pero había algo más. Acercó su rostro a la herida y se horrorizó al comprobar que, entremezclado con la sangre, algo de color verde brotaba.

"Veneno", pensó con horror.

No era una visión muy agradable que digamos. Pero a fin de cuentas, ella era médico y su obligación era salvar vidas. Se recogió el pelo en una rápida coleta y comenzó a concentrar chakra en sus manos. No había tiempo de trasladarlo a la villa. Era imposible que en su estado aguantase un viaje como aquel.

Lo primero que necesitaba era extraer el veneno. Llevaba cinco años estudiando con Tsunade, por lo que era capaz de hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados (modestia aparte). Colocó ambas manos sobre la herida. El hombre profirió un leve quejido. Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo. Sus manos comenzaron a desprender calor. El hombre volvió a quejarse en la inconsciencia. En el momento que una sustancia verdosa comenzó a subir hacia las manos de Sakura, el hombre profirió un grito que pudo haberse oído hasta en la Villa Oculta de la Arena. La pelirrosa se vio obligada a inmovilizarlo, pues se convulsionaba tanto que le era imposible trabajar. Maldició el hecho de no tener anestesia, pues el dolor debía ser insoportable. Se sacó una pequeña botella de agua que llevaba en al bolsillo de su chaqueta y empapó un pañuelo con ella. Lo colocó sobre la cara del hombre, esperando que lograse relajarlo aunque fuese tan solo un poco.

Volvió a posar sus manos sobre el corte y la sustancia verdosa comenzó a brotar de la herida, saliendo disparada hacia las manos de Sakura, que la dejó en el suelo de la cueva. El hombre volvió a gritar.

La ojos de jade repitió la operación cerca de diez veces más. El veneno fue saliendo cada vez en menores cantidades, hasta que finalmente, nada más parte de sangre brotó de la herida.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y exhaló un sonoro suspiro. Se sorprendió al comprobar que la herida había dejado de sangrar en el momento en el que el veneno había desaparecido del cuerpo. Pero aún así, había perdido mucha sangre. Tardaría bastante en recuperarse. Depositó parte de su chakra en el cuerpo del hombre para estabilizarlo, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre la herida modo de vendaje.

Cuando hubo terminado, se dejó caer sobre el suelo y extendió los brazos. Su trabajo había sido impecable. Inconscientemente, su mente evocó las últimas palabras de Sasuke.

"No habéis cambiado nada. Lo cual es patético."

Apretó los puños y la rabia volvió a crecer en su interior. No era la misma y nunca más volvería a serlo. La niñita de doce años inútil y desamparada había muerto y iba a demostrárselo.

El hombre, tumbado a su lado, exhaló un suspiro y Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. Parecía que ya no agonizaba. Se incorporó y le retiró el pañuelo empapado de la cara. El hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero su mueca no era de sufrimiento. La pelirrosa constató entonces por qué le gustaba tanto ser médico.

Reparó en la máscara que le cubría parcialmente el rostro. Era exactamente igual a la de Kakashi y la curiosidad la asaltó. Pasó la yema de los dedos por la máscara y estuvo tentada de retirársela, pero se contuvo. Dudó un par de segundos más y finalmente posó los dedos sobre la tela. A fin de cuentas, no había nada de malo en que un médico conociese la cara de su paciente. Con cuidado se la retiró y descubrió unas facciones que le resultaban de lo más familiares. Le pasó un dedo por la frente y descendió hacia la mejilla. ¿De qué diablos le sonaba aquella cara? La imagen de Sasuke surcó su mente como una flecha.

Y entonces, el terror se apoderó de ella y se apartó del hombre presa del pánico.

"Itachi Uchiha"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Y¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana. Estoy a punto de empezar mi primer año de bachillerato, pero aún así, espero poder sacar algo de tiempo para escribir. Espero que me apoyéis. _

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO II**

Dio un paso. Y otro. No recordaba que andar fuese tan sumamente complicado. La noche había llegado a Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Las casas, tenuemente iluminadas, desprendían calor y familiaridad. Dio un paso más, intentando ordenar las ideas.

Acababa de salvar la vida a Itachi Uchiha.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

Toda la razón de ser de Sasuke era matar a su hermano. Y ella acababa de salvarle la vida. Sabía de sobras que no había sido culpa suya. Se repitió varias veces que llevaba puesta una máscara y que era imposible saber que se trataba de él. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Pero aún así, la culpa se había apoderado de ella y se negaba a abandonarla.

Se detuvo en seco y fijó la vista en el suelo. Aunque hubiese sabido que se trataba de Itachi, posiblemente tampoco habría sido capaz de matarlo. Nunca antes había matado a nadie y dudaba que aquel hubiese sido su debut. Se sintió la criatura más patética sobre la faz de la tierra.

¿Qué debía hacer¿Decírselo a Sasuke?.

Había dejado a Itachi en la cueva. En su estado, y después de casi morir desangrado, dudaba que recuperase la consciencia en menos de tres días. Si Sasuke se enteraba de que su hermano estaba en Konoha, y además de eso moribundo, no dudaría en ir a por él.

Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Sasuke vivía por y para matar a Itachi. Todo lo que hacía se movía entorno a aquella idea...

Volvió a emprender el paso, aún cabizbaja, cuando, sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien. Se tambaleó ligeramente y murmuró una rápida disculpa. Su sorpresa fue mayor al comprobar que acababa de chocar con Sasuke. La vergüenza se apoderó de ella y la imagen de Itachi le vino a la mente.

-Ten cuidado –le espetó el Uchiha siguiendo su camino.

La escena de Itachi agonizando ocupaba toda la mente de Sakura.

-Sasuke –lo llamó

Éste se detuvo sin volverse. Giró un poco la cara, de manera que ella pudiese verle el perfil.

"Tu hermano está en el bosque de Konoha. Vamos, díselo. No es tan difícil."

Sakura abrió la boca varias veces, pero las palabras no salieron de ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –la apremió Sasuke al ver que no decía nada-. Tengo prisa.

El veneno recorriendo el torso de Itachi. La sangre, los profundos gritos, el dolor...

-Nada. Olvídalo.

Y dicho esto, arrancó a correr, dejando a Sasuke con más curiosidad de la que le hubiese gustado sentir.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sus pies se detuvieron en el puesto de ramen. Entró con paso calmado y se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Naruto y los demás.

-¿Todavía estáis aquí? –dijo Sakura nada más entrar-. ¿Tenéis idea de las horas que lleváis aquí metidos?

-Umm... Dos horas, cincuenta y siete minutos y tres segundos –respondió Sai consultando su reloj de muñeca.

Todos rieron, incluida Sakura. Necesitaba despejarse y aclarar las ideas, por lo que fue a sentarse con ellos.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó Naruto con una de sus habituales sonrisas. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

-Bien –mintió Sakura.

Naruto le palmeó la espalda amistosamente y Sai le apremió el brazo en señal de apoyo. Un ramalazo de cariño hacia sus compañeros se apoderó de ella y la obligó a sonreír.

-Llevas todo el día sin comer, Frentuda. Deberías pedirte algo o no aguantarás el entrenamiento de Tsunade –le aconsejó Ino con una sonrisa-. Mira, coge uno de los bols de ramen de Chouji.

Chouji, sentado al lado de Ino, agarró los siete bols que tenia frente a él aún sin empezar y fulminó a su compañera con la mirada.

Sakura no pudo contener una carcajada. Aunque había olvidado que hoy le tocaba entrenamiento con Tsunade, todo sea dicho. Suspiró y estiró los brazos hacia atrás.

-No importa, no tengo hambre. Creo que voy a ir tirando.

Ino se levantó con ella.

-Espera, que hoy me toca entrenar contigo.

Una vez por semana Tsunade las hacía coincidir y entrenaban las tres juntas. Ambas chicas se despidieron de sus compañeros y echaron a andar hacia el despacho de la Hokage. Aunque intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, la imagen de Itachi y Sasuke le venían a la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Sakura¿estás bien? –le preguntó Ino, extrañada del silencio de su amiga.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí –le respondió la pelirrosa.

Ino frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Después de caminar otro rato más, Sakura rompió el silencio.

-Oye, Ino

-¿Qué?

-Umm... Un médico siempre debe salvar una vida en peligro¿verdad?

-Claro-. Ino se detuvo-. ¿A qué viene esto?

Sakura también se detuvo.

-Y si esa vida en cuestión... fuese... –no tenía ni idea de qué diablos estaba diciendo. Tan sólo sabía que necesitaba aclararse las ideas y no podía hacerlo sola-. fuese... mala, por así decirlo de alguna manera.

Ino clavó sus azules ojos en los verdes de su amiga.

-Una vida es una vida. Siempre.

El peso en el pecho de Sakura pareció aligerarse un poco. Sólo un poco. Volvió a emprender el paso, esta vez un poco más tranquila.

-¿A qué viene esta crisis filosófica-existencial sobre la vida? –le preguntó la rubia con aire divertido.

Sakura no respondió, pero soltó una carcajada que le sirvió de respuesta a Ino.

**oooooooooooooooo**

El entrenamiento con Tsunade fue bastante tranquilo. Practicaron el control del chakra durante una hora más o menos y luego estuvieron estudiando diferentes plantas medicinales para el delirio. Sakura se llevó más de una reprimenda por su falta de concentración, pero no le importó. Estaba un tanto resentida con su maestra por haberla obligado a formar equipo con Sasuke, así que sus contestaciones fueron algo rebeldes. Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Tsunade le pidió que se quedase un momento. La pelirrosa obedeció de mala gana.

Tsunade esperó a que Ino hubiese cerrado la puerta tras de sí para empezar a hablar.

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Sakura?

-En ningún sitio. Me he distraído –le respondió fríamente.

Tsunade suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. A Sakura le sorprendió esa reacción por parte de su maestra.

-Mira, si es por lo de Sasuke...

-No es por eso –la cortó la pelirrosa. Y era cierto. Itachi ocupaba toda su mente en aquellos momentos.

Tsunade alzó los ojos hacia su alumna.

-¿Entonces por qué es? Y no me digas que no te pasa nada –dijo Tsunade en el momento en que Sakura abría la boca para replicar- porque te conozco. Algo te ocurre. ¿Quieres contármelo?

Sakura tragó con dificultad. Por un momento, la ojos de jade olvidó el resentimiento hacia la Hokage. Siempre se había llevado a las mil maravillas con ella. Era su maestra, su confidente. No era la primera vez que había recurrido a Tsunade en busca de consejo.

Pero aquella vez todo era distinto. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Acababa de salvar la vida a un traidor a de villa, a un enemigo. En cierta manera, había traicionado a Sasuke al no contárselo. Y ahora no sabía cómo debía actuar. Itachi Uchiha estaba tirado en una cueva de los bosques de Konoha completamente inconscientemente y era incapaz de soltar prenda.

No sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo, pero la duda la carcomía por dentro. No tenía ni idea de qué diablos hacía Itachi Uchiha en semejante estado en los bosques de Konoha. Casi tenía la certeza de que había caído por el precipicio y había ido a parar a su cueva por accidente. Pero lo más extraño de la situación era que estaba solo. Completamente solo. Era inconcebible pensar que el Akatsuki había abandonado a uno de los suyos cuando éste se encontraba más muerto que vivo. _Envenenado, herido de muerte y solo._

Definitivamente allí había algo turbio. Y necesitaba averiguar cuanto antes qué sucedía. Si se trataba de una trampa, no caería en ella tan fácilmente.

-Estoy bien. Sólo estaba un poco despistada, nada más. –respondió Sakura con firmeza.

Los ojos de Tsunade la escrutaron unos segundos más. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Está bien. Puedes retirarte.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura saltó gracilmente por el acantilado y se agarró con la mano derecha a una de las rocas, quedando suspendida en la altitud. Con cuidado, se dejó caer y cayó por el hueco que servía de entrada a la cueva.

Itachi seguía en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Sudaba de forma exagerada y la chaqueta que Sakura había hecho servir como venda estaba manchada de sangre.

Algo parecido a la lástima se apoderó de ella. Sabía que debía decirle a todo el mundo que Itachi Uchiha estaba allí, indefenso, al abasto de todos. Pero le parecía un golpe tremendamente bajo. Él no podía defenderse. Eso era jugar sucio, algo impropio en ella. Sakura siempre había defendido que una pelea debe llevarse en igualdad de condiciones. Y que Sasuke matase a su hermano mientras estaba en aquel estado...

Además, ella era médico, no vengadora. Lo que hubiese hecho Itachi Uchiha no era de su incumbencia. Simplemente necesitaba atención médica y ella se la estaba proporcionando. Después de todo, ya había descubierto que ella no estaba hecha para dejar morir a la gente.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y contempló el exterior. Aún le quedaba otra duda: qué estaba pasando con el Akatsuki. Visto el estado del Uchiha había desechado la idea de que se tratase de una trampa. Pero no entendía cómo habían podido abandonar a su suerte a un aliado. Algo raro estaba pasando, pero con Itachi inconsciente, no podía obtener repuestas. Esperaría a que recuperase la consciencia y entonces le preguntaría. Estaría demasiado convaleciente como para intentar algo en contra de ella. Sakura podría vencerle con una mano atada a la espalda.

Volvió a observar al herido y le tomó la temperatura. Parecía tener un poco de fiebre, por lo que volvió a sacarse la botella del bolsillo y empapó de nuevo su pañuelo. Se lo colocó en la frente cuidadosamente y se sentó a su lado.

Parecía estar en un sueño tranquilo. Le costaba creer que aquel hombre fuese un enemigo tan sumamente peligroso. Nunca le había visto actuar en contra de la Villa, a pesar de que le tenía la guerra declarada. Ni tampoco contra Sasuke. Siempre había salido ileso de todos los encuentros con su hermano mayor, a decir verdad.

Sakura suspiró resignada. Los problemas del clan Uchiha que los solucionasen entre ellos. No quería cargar con una muerte sobre sus hombros. Ayudaría con la recuperación de Itachi y luego, que se las arreglase él con Sasuke.

Sí. Eso haría.

Pero si averiguaba que Itachi llevaba malas intenciones...

Entonces...

No le quedaría más remedio que llevar a cabo ella misma la venganza del clan Uchiha. Por mucho que le costase.

Y acto seguido se dispuso a hacerle una nueva cura a la herida.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura miró al cielo. La luna estaba en su máxima altura. La reprimenda de su madre era inevitable. Apremió el paso para intentar reducir al máximo su castigo. Pero para cuando llegó a casa, su madre ya la esperaba en la puerta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, jovencita? –le preguntó la señora Haruno con firmeza.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Entrenando mi chakra –le respondió la pelirrosa. Esa era su excusa más utilizada y, hasta ahora, siempre había colado. Esperó que no fuese esta la primera vez que fallaba, pues no tenía ninguna excusa más preparada.

Su madre arqueó una ceja y dejó caer los brazos. Sakura le sostuvo la mirada con determinación. Finalmente, la señora Haruno suspiró y se separó para dejar entrar a su hija.

-¿Pero qué te cuesta dejarme una nota o llamarme por teléfono, Sakura?

-Lo siento, mamá. No volverá a ocurrir –dijo mientras entraba en casa con aire culpable.

Aunque ambas sabían que sí volvería a ocurrir. La pelirrosa no estaba hecha para dar explicaciones.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Hola de nuevo._

_Bueno, esta vez no he tardado mucho en actualizar. Eso es porque todavía no empiezo las clases ;P. Sé que quizás este capítulo ha sido un poco aburrido, pero era necesario para la historia. Sakura ya ha decidido que no quiere matar a Itachi, como tampoco quiere decirle nada a Sasuke. Es un comienzo¿no?_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please. _

_Lyann_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO III**

La luz se filtraba tenuemente entre las cortinas rosadas de la habitación de la pelirrosa. Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos tuvo la sensación de que acababa de acostarse. Se frotó los ojos con las manos intentando adaptarlos a la luz del día y se quedó tumbada en la cama, pensativa.

Toda la noche había soñado con Itachi y con Sasuke. A pesar de que se autoconvencía de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, la culpa siempre terminaba asaltándola.

Se incorporó bruscamente y se metió en el cuarto de baño. No iba a permitir que los deseos vengadores de Sasuke la amargaran a ella también. Metió la cabeza debajo del grifo y dejó que el agua despejase cualquier sensación de adormecimiento.

Hoy era un nuevo día y nadie iba a estropeárselo.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Salió a la calle casi a la hora de comer. Por la tarde iría a preguntar a Tsunade si tenían alguna misión, pero entretanto, iría a hacerle una nueva cura a la herida de Itachi. Lo peor que podía pasar era que se le infectase. Se descolgó la pequeña mochile que llevaba en el hombro y repasó todo lo que llevaba: vendas, hierbas medicinales (cogidas en un momento de descuido de Tsunade), agua, gasas y su ya característico pañuelo (rosa y con sus iniciales).

Se colgó la mochila de nuevo y emprendió la marcha. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo evolucionaba el Uchiha. Pero no llegó a dar tres pasos cuando sus compañeros de equipo se cruzaron en su camino.

-¡Sakura! –la saludó Naruto con cariño. Sai le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Hola, chicos –los saludó Sakura.

-Vamos a comer. ¿Te vienes? –le preguntó Sai con una sonrisa.

Mal asunto. Si iba a comer con ellos no podría hacer la cura a Itachi. Pero no podía hacer un desplante a sus compañeros. Qué manera de complicarse la vida.

-Es que tengo que ir a hacer unos recados para mi madre –inventó la pelirrosa, pues no podía contarles que estaba ayudando a un traidor de la Villa. Eran sus amigos y la querían sinceramente, pero dudaba que la entendiesen. Tenían visiones muy distintas de las cosas.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se enfurruñó.

-Hazlos luego. Primero ven a comer y luego, si quieres, te ayudamos Sai y yo con lo que tengas que hacer.

Nada. Menudo cabezota estaba hecho el rubio.

-Es que si no estamos nosotros dos solos y es aburrido –volvió a contraatacar Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sakura se debatió interiormente. ¿Sus amigos o Itachi? Menudo dilema...

Pero la solución pareció aparecer de debajo de una piedra. Hinata Hyuga se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hinata! –la llamó la pelirrosa.

La muchacha se acercó algo cohibida, haciendo gala de su ya conocida timidez.

-Hola... –los saludó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Has comido? –le preguntó bruscamente Sakura.

-¿Eh? Pues... no –le respondió la peliazul, algo cortada

-Perfecto entonces. ¿Quieres ir a comer con el equipo 7? Es que me tengo que ir y Naruto no quiere quedarse a solas con Sai...

El rostro de Hinata adquirió un color parecido al de un semáforo. Naruto, por su parte, también se había ruborizado de manera casi imperceptible. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su amiga. Aún así, miró brevemente a Hinata y luego a Sakura. Sai le dedicó une media sonrisa a la pelirrosa y, gesticulando con los labios, le dijo: "Muy buena esa".

-Entonces... ¿te vienes? –le preguntó el rubio a Hinata, que enrojeció aún más, si eso era posible.

-Va... vale –susurró ésta agachando la cabeza. Aunque para nadie pasó desapercibido que la muchacha lucía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura sonrió también. Sabía de sobras que Naruto jamás le haría un desplante a una persona, y menos a Hinata. Así que se despidió de sus amigos y echó a correr. Cuando llegó al final de la calle se volteó un momento y alcanzó a ver como Naruto sonreía a Hinata, que a su vez, también lo hacía (aunque con un ligero rubor).

La pelirrosa volvió a sonreír. Hoy iba a ser un buen día, se opusiese quién se opusiese.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura se paró al borde del precipicio. Miró a derecha y a izquierda para asegurarse de que no hubiese alguien por allí, aunque ya sabía de antemano que nadie la había seguido. Se deslizó hasta la cueva y entró con delicadeza.

El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. En medio de la cueva se encontraba su chaqueta tirada. Pero allí no había nadie.

La pelirrosa tragó saliva con dificultad. Era imposible que Itachi hubiese despertado ya. En su estado, no era posible. Se acercó un paso más a la chaqueta, tirada de cualquier manera y el pulso se le aceleró. ¿Se lo habían llevado?

De pronto, sin previo aviso, alguien la abrazó por detrás y le puso un kunai en el cuello. El terror y el miedo se apoderaron de Sakura.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó una voz mortalmente fría a sus espaldas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la pelirrosa propinó un codazo hacia atrás, que impactó de lleno en el pecho de su atacante. Éste profirió un grito de dolor y la soltó en el acto. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

Sakura agarró el kunai y lo empuñó, a pesar de estar muy asustada. Su sorpresa fue mayor al comprobar que era Itachi el que la había atacado. ¿De dónde diablos había sacado fuerzas para recuperarse tan pronto? Era imposible...

El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada, pero fue incapaz de levantarse. Como toda respuesta se sacó otro kunai e intentó apuntarla con él. Sakura alzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Eh, eh, baja eso. –le pidió apaciguadoramente. Necesitaba sangre fría para manejar aquella situación. No se le podía escapar de las manos.

Itachi la fulminaba con la mirada, pero no se movía. El dolor era demasiado grande como para hacerlo. No era de extrañar, lo raro era que pudiese moverse. Sakura suspiró profundamente y se acercó a él con paso calmado, a pesar de que el corazón le latía violentamente por el susto.

-No te acerques... –le susurró Itachi alzando el kunai. Costaba creer que fuese un sanguinario asesino viéndolo en aquel estado. La pelirrosa no obedeció y siguió avanzando hacia él.

-Si no bajas eso no voy a poder curarte la herida –susurró la muchacha, haciendo apelo de todo su autocontrol para que no se le quebrara la voz.

Itachi pareció atar cabos inmediatamente. Miró a la chaqueta que yacía en el suelo y luego a Sakura.

-¿Es tuya? –le preguntó, señalando la chaqueta con el dedo.

La ojos de jade asintió y se arrodilló junto a él. No sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. Ni en sus sueños pudo haber imaginado encontrarse algún día en una situación similar.

-Ábrete la túnica –le pidió la muchacha. Su tono era calmado y firme.

Itachi la miró con recelo. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de ella. Sakura suspiró.

-No puedo curar una herida si está cubierta –dio pacientemente. Encima que intentaba ayudarle, le mostraba desconfianza. Aunque era normal, teniendo en cuenta que alguien lo había envenenado e intentado matar.

El Uchiha mantenía sus ojos negros fijos en ella. Parecía estar escrutando cada rincón de su mente. Por un momento, Sakura se sintió desnuda ante él, pero no apartó la mirada. Si quería obtener respuestas y que las cosas fuesen bien, debía ganar su confianza.

-¿Me dejas o no? -lo apremió la pelirrosa.

Finalmente, el Uchiha se abrió la túnica, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertimiento a Sakura. La muchacha lo entendió a la primera. "Si intentas algo raro, te mato".

La ojos de jade examinó la herida y chasqueó la lengua.

-Está infectada. Pero a quién se le ocurre ponerse a trajinar por la cueva en ese estado... –susurró en un tono de reprimenda.

Itachi la observó y parpadeó varias veces. Aquella muchacha era de lo más extraña. Volvió a mirar la chaqueta abandonada sobre el suelo de la cueva.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? –le preguntó Itachi mientras ella rebuscaba algo en la mochila.

-Casualidad. Suelo venir a esta cueva y tú te encontrabas en ella.

Sakura se sintió un poco más aliviada. Parecía que la tensión y la desconfianza inicial habían desaparecido. Sacó unas hierbas de un color oscuro.

-Esto te va a doler un poco –le advirtió la pelirrosa en tono calmado.

Itachi asintió, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco se quejó cuando Sakura le restregó las hierbas por la herida. La muchacha se sentía muy cohibida. Era una situación insólita. No quería pensar en qué diría Sasuke si supiese lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le preguntó Itachi con un hilo de voz.

-Porque necesitas atención médica, y yo soy médico.

Alzó los ojos y lo miró por un momento. El parecido con su hermano era tremendo. Aunque sus ojos eran ligeramente más oscuros.

El Uchiha no apartaba la vista de la pelirrosa. Seguramente si supiese quién era no lo estaría ayudando. No parecía tener idea de con quién estaba tratando. Pobre muchacha...

-Itachi, sujeta esto –dijo la pelirrosa mientras le pasaba la botella de agua.

El Uchiha se incorporó bruscamente, visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¡No te muevas, por favor! –le pidió Sakura exasperada.

-¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó retóricamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La ojos de jade maldijo interiormente su falta de tacto. Pero tampoco tenía motivos para fingir que no le conocía.

-Eres Itachi Uchiha, ¿no? –le preguntó, aunque sabía de sobras la respuesta.

Aquella muchacha no dejaba de sorprenderle. ¿Qué hacía una ninja de konoha ayudando a un miembro del Akatsuki?

El Akatsuki...

Inconscientemente, apretó los puños. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para la pelirrosa.

-¿Te lastimé? Lo siento –susurró, malinterpretando el gesto del Uchiha.

Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. La escena era completamente surrealista. Un enemigo ayudándolo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, apartándose unos largos mechones que le caían por la cara.

-¿No tienes miedo de que pueda hacerte daño? –le preguntó Itachi sin poder contenerse. La manera de actuar de aquella chica lo inquietaba.

Sakura depositó las hierbas en el suelo y suspiró. No sabía por qué, pero aquella idea no la asustaba. Alzó y clavó sus ojos en él. Por un momento, Itachi se sintió incomodado por aquella mirada verde.

-¿Vas a hacerme daño? –le preguntó con aparente tranquilidad.

Los ojos de ambos se mantenían fijos en la otra persona, evaluándose mutuamente. El intercambio de miradas duró cerca de medio minuto, en el que ninguno de los dos cedió ante el otro. Transcurrido ese tiempo, Itachi entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

-No –susurró finalmente.

-Con eso me basta –respondió Sakura, esbozando por primera vez una sonrisa.

Pudo notar como la intensidad de la mirada de Itachi sobre su nunca. La pelirrosa siguió limpiando la herida con cuidado, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible. Pero Itachi no se quejó en ningún momento, lo cual era de agradecer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La muchacha apartó la vista de la herida. Dudó un par de segundos.

-Sakura. Sakura Haruno

Itachi esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Sakura, ¿eh? –hizo una pausa-. Eres una chica rara, Sakura Haruno.

A pesar de todo, la ojos de jade no pudo evitar sonreír.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Qué os ha parecido el primer encuentro? ¿Bien? ¿Regular? ¿Mal? ¿Para tirarlo a la hoguera? Jeje._

_La semana que viene empiezo las clases,pr lo que tardaré algo más en actualizar.Una vez por semana, más o menos. Pero no os preocupéis, que no tengo intención de abandonar la historia. _

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir.**__ Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

La mente de Sakura divagaba por todos lados. Los últimos acontecimientos habían logrado desestabilizarla. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera le había preguntado a Itachi sobre el Akatsuki... y era ese su principal objetivo. Mañana sin falta lo haría. Aunque a aquellas alturas, tenía la certeza de que Itachi no iba a hacerle daño. Ni a ella ni a los suyos. Era una especie de corazonada, y pocas veces su intuición le fallaba.

Para cuando llegó al despacho de Tsunade, sus compañeros ya se encontraban allí. Naruto y Sai le dedicaron una sonrisa nada más entrar. Sasuke ni siquiera la miró.

-Llegas tarde, Sakura –le recordó la Hokage.

-Lo siento, se me ha echado el tiempo encima.

Tsunade no dijo nada, pero estaba claro que aquella respuesta no la había convencido. La Hokage prosiguió.

-Como iba diciendo, no tengo misión para vosotros.

La noticia sorprendió a Sakura. Era extraño, pues siempre solía haber algo que hacer por Konoha. Al ver su cara, Tsunade se anticipó a sus pensamientos.

-No os relajéis, es lo peor que podéis hacer. No me gusta un pelo esta falta de actividad...

Los cuatro chicos asintieron con la cabeza. La Hokage les hizo una señal conforme podían retirarse y obedecieron.

-Qué raro, ¿no?. Demasiada tranquilidad para mi gusto. –comentó Sai una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

-Lo cierto es que llevamos unas semanas muy pacíficas –corroboró Naruto colocándose las manos tras la cabeza-. Casi no hemos tenido trabajo. Y hoy ya no hemos tenido, sin ir más lejos.

La pelirrosa deseó que ese hecho no tuviese nada que ver con el Itachi herido que se escondía en los bosques de Konoha. No creía que se tratara de una trampa, pero aun así...

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a andar sin dirigir la palabra a sus compañeros.

-Qué borde –dijo Sai una vez el Uchiha se hubo alejado lo suficiente de ellos-. ¿Siempre ha sido así?

Sakura y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron. A decir verdad Sasuke siempre había sido el más independiente y apartado del grupo. Sus pensamientos parecían estar muy alejados de sus compañeros. En ese aspecto, no había cambiado nada.

-Bueno, parece que tenemos el día libre. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a entrenar? –sugirió Naruto con desgana.

Ambos chicos asintieron y juntos se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento. Pero cuando llegaron ahí, se sorprendieron al comprobar que no eran los únicos que tenían el día libre. Allí se encontraban el equipo de Ino, a Kiba, Neji y Hinata.

-Joder, cuánta peña –murmuró Kiba al ver que el rubio y compañía se acercaban-. ¿Tampoco os han dado misión a vosotros?

Sai negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que está todo muy tranquilo.

-Pff. No sé si alegrarme o no.

Sakura echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Shikamaru estaba tumbado a la sombra de un árbol y miraba las nubes, mientras Chouji devoraba una bolsa de patatas tras otra. Hinata y Neji estaban practicando juntos. Le sorprendió gratamente el ver los avances que la Hyuga había hecho en poco tiempo. Se percató del hecho de que Naruto también observaba a la peliazul de reojo y sonrió para sí. El rubio era tan transparente como el agua. Alguien aprovechó su ensimismamiento para darle un capón por detrás. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

-Hola cerdita –murmuró Sakura frotándose la cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le devolvió el capón con la otra mano.

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo no te lo he dado tan fuerte! –protestó la Yamagaka tocándose la zona dolorida.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a un árbol y se tumbaron bajo él. Ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de entrenar, todo sea dicho.

-¿Qué tal con Sasuke? –le preguntó Ino.

-Como siempre. Me ignora. Con la diferencia de que ahora también le ignoro yo.

Ino soltó una carcajada, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué se reía.

-Entonces no ha cambiado mucho, que digamos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No. La verdad es que no. Por momentos tengo la sensación de haber retrocedido en el tiempo y de que Sasuke nunca se marchó. Aunque sé de sobras que nada volverá a ser como era antes.

Ino posó una mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga. La rubia era una de las pocas que conocía el gran número de lágrimas que la pelirrosa había derramado por el Uchiha. No quería volver a ver sufrir a su amiga de aquella forma nunca más, pero ahora que Sasuke había vuelto, quizás fuese inevitable.

-¡Eh, vosotras! ¡Venís a entrenar o pensáis dejar vuestros culos ahí toda la tarde! –les gritó Kiba.

Las dos kunoichis se levantaron con resignación. Quizás desfogarse un poco le vendría bien a Sakura.

**oooooooooooooooo**

No fue hasta bien entrada la noche que abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento. Lo que en un principio iba a ser una tarde tranquila se había convertido en un desgaste de energía total. Habían estado practicando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lo cierto es que estaba reventada. Le había tocado pelear contra Ino (la cual había mejorado mucho desde su último encuentro) y contra Neji (la había derrotado, pero no con la insultante facilidad que había pensado en un principio).

Así que cuando llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue meterse en la ducha. El agua resbalándole lentamente por el cuerpo logró recuperarla un poco. Pero se sentía cansada de veras.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño,aún con la toalla en la cabeza, su madre ya tenía la cena sobre la mesa. Olía de maravilla. Pero la pelirrosa tenía la ligera impresión de que se le olvidaba algo.

-¿Qué es, mamá? Huele que alimenta –dijo Sakura mientras observaba su plato con curiosidad.

-Son brochetas de pollo al estilo chino –respondió su madre con una sonrisa-. Come, que pareces cansada.

Su cara debía delatarla. Así que mordisqueo un trozo de pollo, aún con la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Se le estaba escapando algo. Se terminó el plato en menos de tres minutos y entonces, como una flecha surcando su mente, recordó que Itachi no había comido nada en días.

-Mamá, ¿me pones más, por favor? –pidió Sakura.

La señora Haruno sonrió satisfecha y le sirvió dos brochetas más.

-Un poco más, por favor.

Con extrañeza, la afable mujer, que tenía los cabellos del mimmo color que su hija, le sirvió dos más. Y ante su atónita mirada, las envolvió en una servilleta y subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

-¿Pero a dónde vas, hija? –le preguntó su madre.

-Me las comeré en mi habitación –respondió Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta de su carto.

La señora Haruno se quedó a los pies de la escaleras con la vista fija en el lugar por dónde había desaparecido su hija. "La edad del pavo", pensó mientras recalentaba la sopa para su marido, que aún no había regresado de trabajar.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura se cargó la mochila al hombro y salió por la ventana de su habitación, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Había tenido la precaución de tapar la almohada con una manta, a simulación de ella durmiendo. Se agarró al marco de la ventana y saltó, cayendo con los pies juntos al suelo.

Corrió como una sombra entre las casas de Konoha y se adentró en el bosque. No paró hasta llegar al borde del precipicio y saltar por el hueco de la cueva. Para su alivio, Itachi seguía allí. El temor de que pudiese haberse ido en su estado la carcomía.

Al verla, el Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya me has hecho una cura antes...

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente. Sacó las brochetas de la mochila y se las tendió a Itachi, que la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Debes llevar muchos días sin comer, ¿cierto?

Uchiha la miró con expresión indescifrable en el rostro, pero desenvolvió las brochetas y comenzó a comer sin decir nada. Sakura se relajó de nuevo. No entendía por qué de pronto se había puesto tan nerviosa.

Permaneció allí sentada unos mientras Itachi comía. Debía preguntarle que había ocurrido con el Akatsuki. No tenía la certeza de que le dijese la verdad, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-Gracias –murmuró nada más acabar.

Aquello la desarmó por completo. Lo último que esperaba de un miembro del Akatsuki era que le diese las gracias por unas simples brochetas. Así que hizo un esfuerzo enorme por recuperar el hilo de lo que iba a decir. La luz de la luna se filtraba por entre las rocas, iluminándole parcialmente el rostro a Itachi.

-Esto... Itachi... ¿quién te hizo esto?

Vale, la pregunta ya estaba hecha. Ahora tocaba esperar la respuesta. Fijó a vista en el suelo, pues sabía que el Uciha la estaba mirando y no se veía con fuerzas de sostenerle la mirada.

Itachi no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada. Sakura empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Había quedado claro que Itachi no le diría nada. Pero la ojos de jade necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. A fin de cuentas, acababa de salvarle la vida. Así que, armándose de valor, buscó los ojos de Itachi. No tardó en encontrarlos.

-Necesito saber si he salvado la vida de alguien que busca hacer daño a los míos.

Aquellas palabras cogieron desprevenidos al Uchiha. Sabía que cuando decía "a los míos" se refería a Konoha. Esperaba que ella desistiese en el mismo momento que se había hecho el silencio, pero parecía que no iba a ser tan sencillo librarse de ella.

-Contéstame –insistió Sakura.

El silencio perduró unos segundos más.

-No voy a hacerte daño ni a ti ni a los tuyos, si es eso lo que te preocupa –dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Puedes estar tranquila en ese sentido.

El alivio que sintió Sakura fue tan grande que casi rozaba la felicidad. No hubiese podido soportar los remordimientos si realmente las intenciones de Itachi hubiesen sido dañar Konoha. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y tuvo la certeza de que no le mentía. Una mirada jamás miente.

Pero entonces...

-¿Y qué pasa con el Akatsuki? –preguntó Sakura al cabo de un rato. Volvió a reparar en el hecho de que el Uchiha no llevaba puesta su cinta de ninja, que le identificaba como un desertor y entonces la asaltó una duda-. ¿Ellos te han hecho esto?

Itachi empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Haces muchas preguntas. ¿No te basta con saber que no busco haceros daño?

Sakura desistió por el momento. Sabía que no le iba a contar nada más.

De momento.

Así que hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero se sintió un poco mareada y perdió el equilibrio, aunque se recompuso enseguida. Se levantó y caminó hasta la salida.

-Mañana volveré a revisar tu herida –dijo a modo de despedida.

Pero cuando tuvo un pie fuera, Itachi la llamó. Sakura se volvió hacia él. La luz de la luna volvía a caer sobre él.

-No tienes buena cara. Cuídate o, al final, el papel de médico voy a tener que hacerlo yo –dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin entender muy bien por qué, el pulso de Sakura se aceleró por un momento y el corazón dio un latido más fuerte de lo normal. Por fortuna, la sensación de vacío de su estómago desapareció una milésima de segundo después. Correspondió a su sonrisa como pudo y salió rápidamente de allí, pues notaba que empezaba a faltarle el aire.

Pero para cuando llegó a casa, y trepó por la ventana de su cuarto, la extraña sensación de que Itachi no era tan insensible como aparentaba aún la acompañaba.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¡Buenas, gente!_

_Aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo. Escrito con prisas, pero aquí está (Es que después de dos horas seguidas de biologia mi cerebro parecía haberse derretido XD) Y bueno, sobre el capítulo... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta como estoy conduciendo a Itachi? Es que es un personaje algo complicado. Decídmelo, please _

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO V**

-¡¿Cómo que hoy tampoco tenemos ninguna misión?!

Tsunade cerró los ojos como siempre solía hacer.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero parece que todo está tranquilo. No deberíais enfadaros por eso: al contrario.

Sakura miró a Sai y luego a Naruto. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo siento. Podéis retiraros. Tenéis el día libre –dijo Tsunade con aparente tranquilidad.

Los cuatro salieron de allí con desgana. Eran ninjas y la falta de actividad los agobiaba visiblemente. Así que en cuanto cerraron la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, los cuatro refunfuñaron al unísono. Naruto se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca con fastidio.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos fiesta –comentó con despreocupación.

-¿Tú eres idiota, no?

Sakura Sai y el rubio se volvieron hacia Sasuke con brusquedad.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora? –le espetó la pelirrosa-. Naruto sólo ha hecho un comentario...

-Me parece que no acabáis de entender la gravedad del asunto –dijo Sasuke con calma, fulminándolos a los tres con la mirada.

-¿La gravedad del asunto? Me parece que no debe de ser muy grave si ni siquiera tenemos trabajo –contradijo Naruto con firmeza.

-La calma y la tranquilidad es siempre el presagio de una tormenta. Todo el mundo lo sabe. O si no¿por qué crees que Tsunade está tan nerviosa?

-Yo no la he visto nerviosa –dijo Naruto a la defensiva.

Los ojos de Sasuke buscaron los de Sakura. Si alguien conocía bien a Tsunade, esa era ella. Y, efectivamente, su maestra estaba preocupada. Muy preocupada, a decir verdad. Aunque a simple vista no lo aparentase.

El silencio se hizo entre los cuatro compañeros. Un silencio demasiado incómodo.

-No sé ni por qué me molesto –dijo Sasuke finalmente

Y dicho esto se alejó de ellos sin decir nada más. Naruto lo insultó por lo bajo, mientras Sakura lo seguía con la mirada. Quizás el Uchiha tuviese razón. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba ocurriendo, había logrado ponerla nerviosa.

Sai, que parecía tener un don especial para percibir cómo se sentía la gente que le rodeaba, posó una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa en señal de apoyo. Sakura miró a su compañero, que le sonreía con afabilidad. Una oleada de gratitud hacia su compañero envolvió a la ojos de jade. En muy poco tiempo, Sai se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos y en un punto de apoyo. Naruto, que parecía muy ocupado en su monólogo interior, no se enteró de nada.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Hola Itachi. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Sakura nada más entrar en la cueva.

-Bien –respondió éste-. Mejor que ayer, vamos –puntualizó en el último momento.

Para su sorpresa, Itachi se encontraba de pie, dando tumbos por la cueva. Su recuperación era poco menos que asombrosa.

-No deberías caminar aún –le recomendó la pelirrosa obligándole a sentarse de nuevo.

-A sus órdenes mi capitán –dijo con sarcasmo.

Sakura sonrió y se arrodilló junto a él mientras el Uchiha se desabrochaba la túnica y se desprendía del vendaje que la kunoichi le había hecho el día anterior. No tardó en percibir algo raro en la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Sakura-. ¿A mí? Nada.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

Sakura se puso de los nervios. Era imposible que conociéndola hace tan sólo dos días pudiese percibir que algo la preocupaba. Pero al ver la expresión interrogante de la cara del Uchiha supo que sí era posible. Lo atribuyó a que su cara era como un libro abierto (su madre siempre se lo decía).

-No estás obligada a contármelo –puntualizó Itachi con una sonrisa burlona.

-No creo que te interese –le contestó Sakura mientras examinaba la herida. Tenía mejor aspecto, pero aún le faltaba bastante para estar curada.

-Pruébalo –la retó Itachi-. Las horas pasan muy lentamente aquí dentro y el aburrimiento puede hacer que las cosas más tediosas se tornen interesantes de pronto.

Sakura dudó un instante. No sabía si contarle los problemas de Konoha era lo más adecuado. Aunque teniendo su experiencia como Akatsuki, quizás supiese algo. Sería un gran alivio si pudiese orientarla sobre qué estaba ocurriendo. Se aclaró la garganta pesadamente.

-Bueno, en mi Villa está todo muy tranquilo. _Demasiado_ tranquilo. Llevamos días sin trabajo y tanta calma me preocupa.

Lo dijo de un tirón, casi sin pararse a respirar. Itachi la miró con expresión indescifrable.

-Demasiada calma¿eh? –dio con aire pensativo.

-Tú... no sabrás nada de esto¿verdad? –tanteó Sakura.

Itachi negó con la cabeza y miró al techo rocoso de la cueva.

-No, la verdad es que no. Llevo algún tiempo aislado. Pero la tranquilidad es siempre sinónimo de próxima tormenta.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó el Uchiha con curiosidad.

-Hablas igual que tu hermano –dijo entre risas. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de su error y se tapó la boca con las manos. Acababa de mencionar a Sasuke en presencia de Itachi. Temió una mala reacción por parte de él, pero simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-Así que conoces a mi hermano¿eh?

Sakura se sintió bastante incómoda.

-Bueno, somos... compañeros de equipo –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Sigue con la idea de matarme? –preguntó con aire divertido.

A la ojos de jade le sorprendió tanta sangre fría al hablar. Su hermano vivía por y para matarle y él se lo tomaba a broma.

-Sí, sigue con esa idea –dijo con frialdad-. Y tú no deberías tomártelo a broma. Es algo my serio.

Itachi miró sorprendido la seriedad en la cara de la pelirrosa. Hacía tiempo que nadie le hablaba así. Volvió a sonreír y recostó la cabeza sobre la pared de la cueva.

-No me lo estoy tomando a broma –se defendió él

-Pues lo parece –le reprendió Sakura. No entendía la actitud de aquel hombre.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Sakura volvió a examinar la herida y a aplicarle nuevas hierbas para la infección.

-¿Es fuerte? –preguntó de pronto

-¿Qué?

-Sasuke. Que si es más fuerte –repitió.

Sakura dudó unos instantes. Evocó el recuerdo de su sharingan activado y un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Sí –respondió.

-Bien –se limitó a responder Itachi. Si Sakura no hubiese tenido la visa fija en la herida hubiese podido observar una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Esto ya está –murmuró Sakura dándole un pequeño golpecito a la herida. Itachi se quejó y la pelirrosa murmuró una disculpa. Le dejó a Itachi un bocadillo que había tenido la precaución de preparar nada más levantarse aquella mañana e hizo ademán de irse.

-Bueno, no te molesto más –dijo con una sonrisa-. Nos vemos.

-Oye, Sakura –la llamó Itachi con la vista aún fija en el bocadillo.

-¿Qué?

-Esta cueva es un pozo de aburrimiento. Tu presencia aquí no es una molestia –dijo en tono calmado. Sakura se quedó paralizada en el sitio-. Y gracias por esto –añadió en el último momento, alzando el bocadillo con la mano derecha.

Sakura le hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de allí. No sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas o es que le había tocado demasiado el sol, pero... en aquel momento, Itachi no le pareció una mala persona en absoluto.

**oooooooooooooooo**

La noche había caído sobre Konoha, pero no sobre el despacho de la Hokage, que aún mantenía las luces encendidas.

Tsunade golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano, haciendo caer la montaña de papeles que tenía piladas sobre ella.

Aquella situación estaba comenzando a ponerla mosca. No soportaba la calma ni la tranquilidad. Nunca eran buena señal. Nunca.

Alguien apareció tras la espalda de Tsunade con la elegancia de una sombra. La mujer ni siquiera se volteó para ver quién era.

-¿Qué noticias traes, Gemma? –preguntó con aparente calma. Un Hokage nunca debe pierde los estribos (aunque los papeles desparramados por el suelo no decían lo mismo), y menos delante de otro ninja.

Pero lo único que recibió como contestación fue un leve gemido. Sus ojos se ensancharon como platos al ver a Gemma con el rostro cubierto de sangre y un corte que le cubría prácticamente todo el brazo izquierda. Tsunade logró sostenerle un segundo antes de que cayese al suelo.

-¡Gemma¡Gemma¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó la Hokage con desesperación.

Fin de la tranquilidad. Y qué manera de ponerle fin.

El hombre tosió y un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizó entre sus labios.

-A... katsu... kis... en Ko... no... ha.

La última sílaba apenas fue audible, pero no hizo falta.

-¡Sachiko! –llamó Tsunade con determinación.

Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color irrumpió en el despacho dos segundo después.

-¿Qué se le ofre... –pero ahogó la frase con un grito al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Gemma.

-Atendedle, rápido –ordenó la Hokage haciendo gala de su sangre fría-. Y movilizad a todos los ninjas de la aldea.

-Pero...

-¡YA!

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó la mujer mientras ayudaba a incorporar el cuerpo inconsciente de Gemma.

-Akatsukis –murmuró un segundo antes de salir del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Un poco cortito, lo sé. Pero es que si los hago más largos, tardo más tiempo en actualizar. Prefiero hacer los capítulos cortos y publicar al menos una vez por semana. _

_Bueno, respecto al capítulo... Akatsukis en Konoha. Que no cunda el pánico XD. __¿Qué creeis que estarán buscando por Villa Oculta de la Hoja? Creo que ha quedado demasiado obvio. Eperemos que no suceda nada malo._

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

Lyann 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Toda los ninjas de Konoha se encontraban frente al despacho de la Hokage.

-Creemos que no pueden ser más de tres, pero no os confiéis. Peinad la zona y a la mínima señal de haber dado con uno de ellos, pedid refuerzos. Moveos en grupos y no os separéis, no sabemos el alcance de su fuerza.

Y dicho esto, todos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones. La noticia de que tres miembros del Akatsuki habían atacado a Gemma se había extendido como la pólvora. Apenas diez minutos después del ataque, todo Konoha se encontraba lista para la batalla. La villa se encontraba en absoluto silencio, apenas interrumpido por el ruido de los ninjas al moverse entre las sombras.

Sakura saltó sobre un tejado y, camuflándose tras la chimenea, observó la ciudad. Sentía a sus compañeros cortar el viento con sus veloces y gráciles movimientos, buscando incansablemente algún indicio de enemigos.

"Nada"

Si en algún momento había habido allí akatsukis, desde luego ya no estaban.

Saltó del tejado y se topó con sus tres compañeros de equipo, interrogantes. Sakura negó con la cabeza. La decepción pudo verse reflejada en la cara de Sasuke y una pequeña punzada de culpa asaltó a la pelirrosa. Pero enseguida desapareció.

-Aquí no hay nadie... –dijo Naruto en voz baja.

-Pues Gemma no opina lo mismo –dijo Sasuke con frialdad, mientras mantenía su sharingan activado. Era realmente intimidante.

-Yo creo que se han ido –dijo Sakura al cabo de un rato.

-¿Pero por qué? Cuando han atacado a Gemma, nos encontrábamos desprevenidos. ¿Por qué no han aprovechado la situación entonces? –observó Sai.

-Quizás porque sólo eran tres... –respondió Naruto dubitativo.

De pronto, Neji apareció delante de ellos. Los miró con expresión interrogante, esperando.

-Nada –respondió Sai-. ¿Y tú?

El Hyuga negó con la cabeza y volvió a desaparecer con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido.

Sasuke soltó una maldición por la bajo y apretó los puños. La ojos de jade lo miró, pero no dijo nada. En el momento que se había enterado de que había akatsukis en Konoha, su rostro se había iluminado con una sonrisa siniestra. Seguramente, el Uchiha mantenía la esperanza de encontrarse cara a cara con Itachi...

"¡¡Itachi!!"

-Mierda –murmuró Sakura.

La chica echó a correr sin ni siquiera darles tiempo a sus compañeros a reaccionar. Itachi en el bosque de Konoha. Malherido y débil después de haber sufrido un intento de asesinato. Tres akatsukis solitarios paseando por la villa sin aparente intención de atacarla. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Sasuke fue el primero en alcanzar a la pelirrossa.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

-No hemos mirado en el bosque de Konoha –le respondió Sakura con el corazón en un puño.

Naruto y Sai no tardaron en llegar junto a ellos. No preguntaron, simplemente se limitaron a seguir los pasos de su compañera. Se adentraron en el bosque con sigilo. El miedo corría mezclado con la sangre de Sakura. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en un error y que los akatsukis no estuviesen buscando allí a Itachi. El corazón le latía violentamente contra el pecho.

Los cuatro se movían sigilosamente, fusionándose con el viento, con las sombras de los árboles, con el rumor de las hojas al moverse...

Sakura perdió la capacidad de respirar cuando vio a una figura embutida en una túnica del akatsuki a escasos metros de un precipicio. No pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de los ninjas.

La pelirrosa intentó calmarse. Era poco probable que con la escasa luz que la noche le ofrecía hubiese descubierto una cueva unos metros por debajo del acantilado. No tenía ningún motivo para mirar hacia abajo. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme porque su cabeza volviese a funcionar con normalidad.

Sasuke, a su lado, tensó todos los músculos. El akatsuki estaba de espaldas a ellos, que se encontraban los cuatro ocultos tras un árbol. Notó como su compañero activaba el sharingan y su respiración se aceleraba.

Los siguientes segundos fueron muy confusos. La figura encapuchada se acercó al acantilado. Se acercó demasiado... casi se había asomado por él...

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, y sin pensar, Sakura saltó sobre el akatsuki y le propinó una patada que impactó de lleno en su cara enmascarada. La figura cayó de bruces al suelo, llevándose las manos al rostro.

Pero apenas llegó a tomar consciencia de lo que había hecho, alguien la golpeó por detrás. Fue un golpe seco en la sien, que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. En esa posición, el akatsuki le dio una patada en el costado, cortándole la respiración por un momento. Sus compañeros, que hasta el momento no habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante la impulsividad de la pelirrosa, saltaron en su ayuda.

Sasuke cogió a Sakura en brazos y la apartó un segundo antes de que la segunda figura del akatsuki le propinara otro golpe. El hombre al que la ojos de jade le había dado una patada se había levantado ya y se encontraba rodeado por Sai y por Naruto.

Sakura notó como empezaba a marearse y se aferró instintivamente a la camisa del Uchiha, que aún la sujetaba. La sangre le resbalaba por el rostro. Sasuke apoyó a la pelirrosa en el tronco de un árbol y la sentó, apartándola un poco de la batalla.

Los dos akatsukis parecían estar tan enfrascados con Naruto y con Sai respectivamente, que se olvidaron de la presencia de ellos dos. Sólo en el momento en el que el muchacho activó el sharingan parecieron darse dieron cuenta de quién era. Los dos interrumpieron su combate por un momento y observaron al Uchiha con curiosidad.

-¿Así que tú eres el hermano de Itachi, eh? –preguntó uno de ellos. Podía distinguirse una sonrisa burlona a través de la máscara.

Como toda respuesta, Sasuke apareció tras la figura y le propinó un golpe en la sien con el canto de la mano, tal y como él había hecho con Sakura. El akatsuki se tambaleó y se volteó a duras penas, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. ¿Cómo cojones había hecho eso? Hace un segundo estaba a lo menos a cinco metros de él...

La segunda figura hizo ademán de ir a ayudarlo, pero Sai y Naruto le cortaron el paso. La situación comenzaba a escapársele de las manos. Su compañero parecía estar más aturdido de lo que en un momento parecía, porque se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Aquí no está! –le gritó a su compañero.

Y dada la orden, la primera figura desapareció, dejando a Naruto y a Sai con los kunais en sendas manos.

La segunda figura intentó desaparecerse, pero Sasuke lo sujetó por el brazo con serenidad. Sus ojos eran tan estremecedores, que por un momento el akatsuki se sintió asustado ante aquel joven de diecisiete años. Haciendo gala de sus últimas fuerzas, concentró chakra en su brazo libre y con él, empujó al Uchiha, obligándole a soltarlo. Un segundo después, el hombre ya había desaparecido.

Sasuke se sintió frustrado por un momento, pero se cuidó de no decir nada. Naruto y Sai se acercaron a él y los tres intercambiaron una mirada antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba su compañera. Sakura, que bastante faena tenía con mantenerse consciente, se tapó la herida con la mano. Sangraba profusamente.

-Buena patada –dijo Naruto haciendo el gesto de la victoria con los dedos. Intentó no parecer preocupado por la herida de la sien de su amiga.

Sai le pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y el otro por la espalda, alzándola en brazos. Reparó entonces en que también sangraba por el costado derecho.

-No conocía esa faceta impulsiva tuya, Sakura –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona, aunque sus ojos se desviaban hacia la herida de la pelirrosa.

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, Sasuke –dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa. Estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir y a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Los cuatro volvieron a la villa lo más rápido posible. Todos los ninjas estaban concentrados de nuevo en las puertas del despacho de Tsunade y parecían estar discutiendo. Las voces acallaron en el acto al verlos llegar en aquel estado. Naruto tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda y Sai lucía un jersey completamente desgarrado. Pero los ojos de la gente se desviaron automáticamente hacia Sakura, que se había desmayado durante el camino. La sangre le resbalaba por el rostro, dejando un rastro de pequeñas gotas rojas en el suelo tras de sí. Su vestido dejaba entrever una mancha de sangre que abarcaba todo el costillar derecho de la muchacha.

Pudieron oír varios gritos ahogados entre la multitud, que se imaginaba lo peor. Tsunade, blanca como la cera, se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó mientras ayudaba a Sai a estirar a Sakura en el suelo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Sasuke, que era el único que no presentaba ni un rasguño.

-Akatsukis. En los bosques –respondió Sasuke con calma, sin dejar de observar a su compañera.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de los ninjas. No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Tsunade ordenó que se llevaran a Sakura para curarla y les ordenó a ellos tres que pasaran a su despacho. Los muchachos obedecieron, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada de soslayo a su compañera.

Una vez dentro, Tsunade se derrumbó en la silla que permanecía oculta tras su mesa. Los papeles continuaban esparcidos por el suelo, pero no pareció importarle.

-¿Qué hacían akatsukis en el bosque de Konoha? –preguntó la Hokage con voz cansada, más para sí que para ellos.

-No lo sabemos –respondió Naruto agachando a cabeza.

-¿Cuántos eran?

-Nosotros sólo hemos contado dos, pero quizás hubiese alguno más –respondió Sai con un hilo de voz.

-¿Han huido? –preguntó la Hokage, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí –dijo Sasuke.

-¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre lo que hacían aquí?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza. Tsunade suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Las luces del amanecer comenzaban a entremezclarse con la todavía oscura noche.

-Está bien, podéis retiraros –dijo Tsunade finalmente.

Los tres muchachos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y salieron de allí. Nada más salir los muchachos, aparecieron en la habitación Kakashi, Kurenai, Shizune y Gai.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Kurenai con calma.

-No saben nada –dijo la Hokage reprimiendo un suspiro.

La decepción se dibujó en la cara de los cuatro.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Para qué iban a enviar a dos o tres akatsukis aquí si no es con la intención de atacarnos?

-Si hubiesen tenido intención de atacarnos no hubiesen enviado a tan pocos hombres –observó Kakashi, que acababa de cerrar el nuevo volumen de "El paraíso erótico".

-¿Para qué si no iban a venir akatsukis a nuestra aldea? ¿Para pasearse? –dijo Tsunade con fastidio.

La situación la sobrepasaba. Cuando el enemigo atacaba de frente tan sólo era cuestión de pensar un contraataque y preparar una buena defensa. Pero tantos rodeos la estaban poniendo nerviosa de veras.

Y ahora aquello. Era lo único que le faltaba para acabar de crisparle los nervios. Se masajeó ambas sienes con los dedos en intentó pensar con racionalidad.

-¿Cómo está Gemma? –preguntó para relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Mejor. Ya ha recuperado la consciencia y está estable –respondió Kurenai-. Parece que le atacaron por la espalda cuando descubrió a uno de ellos merodeando por los alrededores.

-¿Cuando descubrió a uno de ellos? –preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.

Las cuatro caras se volvieron hacia él.

-Sí, eso he dicho –afirmó Kurenai-. ¿Por qué?

Kakashi guardó silencio mientras su mente ataba cabos rápidamente.

-¿Alguna teoría? –preguntó Gai al cabo de un rato.

-Tan sólo atacaron en el momento en el que se vieron descubiertos. Si la casualidad no hubiese querido que Gemma pasase por allí en aquel momento, ni siquiera nos habríamos percatado de la presencia de enemigos en la villa. Teniendo en cuenta esto, no creo que sea la primera vez que los akatsukis nos hacen una visita nocturna...

Aquella idea cayó como un cubo de agua fría sobre todos los presentes, que por un momento, perdieron la capacidad del habla. ¿Akatsukis paseándose por la villa como perro por su casa?

-¿Pero por qué iban a hacerlo? –inquirió Shizune una vez hubo asimilado aquella posibilidad-. A estas alturas ya tienen la villa más que explorada. ¡Nada tienen que hacer aquí! Si quisiesen atacar, lo normal sería hacerlo de frente, como siempre han hecho. ¡Qué diablos buscan!

El silencio se hizo entre los jounins y la Hokage. Era cierto. Tenían toda la información necesaria sobre la villa. No había razones para que akatsukis la explorasen personalmente de nuevo. No entendían por qué llevaban tanto tiempo en paz mientras el enemigo se dedicaba a pasearse por Konoha a sus anchas.

Algo se les escapaba. Y lo peor era que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que podía ser.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Uff... Menuda paliza que se ha llevado la pelirrosa por intentar proteger a Itachi. Y seguramente la habrían matado de no ser porque Sasuke le ha echado una mano. Parece que Sasuke sigue comportándose como el compañero de Sakura que siempre ha sido._

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos. Parpadeó un par veces, intentando recordar dónde estaba. Tenía la garganta seca y notaba un dolor punzante en la sien y en el costado. Intentó incorporarse un poco, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-No te levantes –dijo una voz conocida.

-¿Ino? –tanteó-. ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos.

La rubia acercó una silla al borde de la cama de su amiga y la miró con preocupación.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Sakura rebuscó en los rincones de su mente. Recordaba vagamente una figura embutida en una túnica negra con el símbolo del...

-Akatsukis –murmuró al final. Se llevó una mano a la sien. Notó como la herida estaba vendada, y por la presión que sentía alrededor de las costillas, también llevaba un vendaje compresivo en el costado.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital –le respondió Shikamaru, que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana-. Hemos avisado a tu madre (tu padre estaba trabajando y no lo hemos podido localizar). No tardará mucho en venir.

Apenas el Nara acabó de pronunciar la última palabra, tres figuras irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Sakura! ¿Ya te has despertado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Nos dijeron que te habían trasladado al hospital y al llegar aquí...

-Déjala respirar, Naruto –lo reprendió Sai mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de su compañera-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –musitó mientras se incorporaba un poco y apoyaba la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-Se han quedado a gusto contigo, pelirrosa –murmuró Shikamaru, que recibió un codazo por parte de Ino-. ¿Qué? ¡No he dicho nada malo! –se defendió con fastidio.

Sakura sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. Sus ojos encontraron los de Sasuke, que la miraba con expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Finalmente, el Uchiha le dedicó algo parecido a media sonrisa.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor –dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa? –preguntó Ino, que en ese momento estiraba con fervor una de las mejillas de Shikamaru.

Nadie contestó, pues, en ese momento, la señora Haruno entró en la habitación. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y temblaba ligeramente. Nada más entrar se abalanzó sobre su hija y rompió a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡Mamá! –se quejó la ojos de jade, pues su madre acababa de abrazarse a la herida. Pero la mujer no pareció darse cuenta.

-Me.. me dijeron que estabas aquí... que... que te habían atacado akatsukis y... y... pensé que... –los sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando.

Los compañeros de Sakura salieron de la habitación para dejarles intimidad. La pelirrosa se sentía cohibida al ver llorar así a su madre. Le dio unos golpecitos torpes en la espalda y la obligó a mirarla a la cara.

-Mamá. Mamá, mírame –sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de la señora Haruno-. Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. Tranquila, ¿vale?

Pareció que su madre se tranquilizaba, porque poco a poco, fue soltando a su hija, que lo agradeció inmensamente. Cuando la mujer logró que sus ojos dejaran de generar lágrimas, sonrió a su hija y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien –dijo la pelirrosa volviendo a recostarse-. Pero estoy un poco cansada.

-Es normal. Después de... –se detuvo un momento-. Ahora descansa, más tarde me paso a verte. Aquí te dejo ropa limpia, por si te quieres cambiar –depositó una pequeña bolsa a los pies de la cama.

-Gracias mamá –musitó la pelirrosa, que comenzaba a sentirse presa de la emoción.

La señora Haruno le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hija y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la ojos de jade en la soledad de la habitación. Cuando Sakura tuvo la certeza de que su madre se había alejado se levantó. Tuvo que apoyar una mano en la cama, pues se sintió de pronto muy mareada. Teniendo en cuenta el calibre de los golpes, era lo menos que podía pasarle. Cuando se sintió en condiciones, agarró la bolsa que le había traído su madre y sustituyó el camisón del hospital por la ropa limpia. Comprobó que, efectivamente, tenía un vendaje que le envolvía toda la zona del costillar. Se tocó el costado con dos dedos y, para su suerte, el dolor era soportable.

Una vez se hubo vestido, sacó la cabeza por la puerta y comprobó que no había nadie. Sonrió y volvió a meterse en la habitación. Haciendo gala de su fuerza de voluntad, concentró chakra e hizo un doble suyo, que dejó tumbada en la cama. Por un momento tuvo un pequeño desvanecimiento pero logró sobreponerse casi al momento. Se observó a sí misma y sonrió. Sacó un pie por el marco de la ventana y, después de comprobar con alegría que se encontraba en una planta baja, saltó y echó a correr hacia los bosques de Konoha.

No se sentiría tranquila hasta haber visto a Itachi con sus propios ojos.

**oooooooooooooooo**

No llegó tan rápido como le hubiese gustado, pues su estado era convaleciente, pero finalmente logró alcanzar el acantilado. Se descolgó con cuidado y se dejó caer a la cueva.

La recibió un silencio sepulcral. El corazón dejó de latirle por un momento.

-¿Itachi?

Nadie contestó. En la cueva no había ni rastro del Uchiha.

Sakura tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Su respiración se volvió de pronto más agitada y un leve temblor la sacudió.

-¡Itachi! –volvió a llamar, aunque ya sabía de antemano que nadie le respondería.

Sacó la cabeza por el hueco entre las rocas y miró a derecha u a izquierda.

Nada

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Intentó tranquilizarse un momento y pensar racionalmente. Si mal no recordaba, ayer golpeó al Akatsuki antes de que llegara a vislumbrar la cueva. Recordó lclaramente las palabras de su compañero:

"¡Vámonos! ¡Aquí no está!"

Estaba claro que buscaban a Itachi, pero... Habían dado por supuesto que allí no estaba. ¿Quién podía pensar que se escondía unos metros por debajo de un acantilado?

Las manos empezaban a sudarle de forma exagerada. ¿Y si habían vuelto más tarde a completar la búsqueda? Eran akatsukis, todo podía ser.

Dio una vuelta por la cueva. Las piernas empezaban a temblarle y amenazaban con fallarle. Itachi estaba herido. No podía haber ido muy lejos él solo. La única explicación más o menos lógica era que, efectivamente, se lo hubiesen llevado.

La idea tardó unos segundos en ser procesada.

No podía ser... No, claro que no...

-¡¡Mierda!! –gritó mientras golpeaba las paredes de la cueva.

-Te vas a hacer daño –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura se volteó para ver a un Itachi completamente empapado. El agua le resbalaba por el pelo y se deslizaba por su cara. La pelirrosa se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y después se acercó a él con paso fiero.

-¡¿Dónde narices estabas metido?! –exclamó cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él. El temblor de sus piernas todavía no había desaparecido-. ¡¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así!!

Itachi la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era la primera vez que la veía perder los estribos de aquella forma y, a decir verdad, no le gustó mucho. No entendía el por qué del nerviosismo de la pelirrosa.

-Sólo he ido a bañarme al río y a buscar algo para comer –dijo con normalidad. No estaba en su naturaleza perder los nervios-. Todavía tengo algunas nociones básicas sobre la higiene y la nutrición.

Sakura tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de la roca porque se le fue un poco la cabeza. Itachi la miró, esperando a que ella dijese algo. De pronto reparó en que tenía la frente parcialmente vendada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó acercándose a ella y dándole un toquecito con el dedo en la sien.

-¿No tienes idea de lo que está pasando, verdad? –dijo ella golpeándole la mano para que no le tocara la herida.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, curioso.

-Para tu información, ayer estuvieron buscándote.

-¿Quiénes?

-¿No se te ocurre de nadie que te esté buscando en estos momentos? –inquirió Sakura.

Pudo percibir como el rostro de Itachi se tornaba blanco como la cera, pero no dijo nada. Sakura sonrió interiormente. Lo había calado. Entonces ella estaba en lo cierto.

Los akatsukis estaban buscando a Itachi. Ahora sólo faltaba saber por qué.

-No te preocupes, no dieron con la cueva –lo tranquilizó Sakura mientras se sentaba. El cansancio iba a acabar por vencerla-. Aunque me costó una costilla y siete neuronas evitarlo –añadió con una sonrisa.

Itachi guardó silencio. La pelirrosa se había dado cuenta de que estaba huyendo de los akatsukis. Tampoco es que lo hubiese disimulado a las mil maravillas, pero... Aún así, no se molestó en negarlo. A aquellas alturas, su cabeza tampoco estaba para inventar una excusa mejor al por qué se escondía en una cueva de Konoha. La imaginación no era su fuerte, nunca lo había sido. Así que optó por sentarse enfrente de Sakura.

-Al menos no creo que vuelvan a pasearse por aquí en un tiempo –prosiguió la pelirrosa-. Uno de ellos dio por supuesto que no estabas por la zona y...

-¿Te lastimaron mucho? –preguntó en voz baja, interrumpiendo a la pelirrosa.

La pregunta cogió desprevenida a la muchacha. Sonrió a duras penas y se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero me duele un poco –dijo mientras se levantaba un poco el suéter para que Itachi viese el vendaje que rodeaba todo su costillar.

El Uchiha apartó la mirada y la clavó en el cielo que se entreveía a través del hueco de las rocas.

-No deberías haber venido si no estabas bien. Yo me las puedo apañar bien solo.

Sakura se levantó con dificultad y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pero si tú estás mucho peor que yo! ¿Es necesario que te recuerde quién era el que tenía un pie en el otro mundo hasta hace unos días?

-Pues aún con un pie en el otro barrio seguiría estando en mejor forma física que alguien que yo me sé –dijo Itachi mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

Golpe bajo. Al parecer el Uchiha aún recordaba como la había pillado desprevenida el día en que recuperó la consciencia. Vale, había conseguido herir su orgullo. Se sacudió un poco de polvo que tenía en los pantalones y puso su mejor pose de mujer fatal.

-En tu estado, incluso una mosca con una ala rota podría derrotarte, Uchiha –lo provocó mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Itachi sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh. ¿Eso crees?

Sakura sorió más ampliamente que él, si eso era posible.

-Cuidado, Itachi. Hay una mariposa revoloteando por tu cabeza. Podría hacerte daño.

Itachi soltó una carcajada y desapareció. Sakura se quedó paralizada por un segundo. Un segundo que le bastó al Uchiha para colocarse justo detrás de ella y pasarle un brazo alrededor del cuello.

-¿Decías algo? –le susurró casi al oído. El aliento del hombre tan cerca de su oreja hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

-¡Eh! –exclamó la pelirrosa soltándose rápidamente del brazo de Itachi. El Uchiha se sentó en suelo de nuevo y empezó a reírse por lo bajo. La ojos de jade cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía reír y constató que, cuando lo hacía, era casi idéntico a Sasuke. Sin poderlo evitar, ella también sonrió.

Chasqueó la lengua sonoramente y se acercó a él con la intención de examinarle la herida. Entreabrió la comisura de los labios ligeramente. Su recuperación era impresionante. Apenas en unos días, había perdido todo rastro de infección. Era increíble, no encontraba otra palabra para describirlo. No hizo falta ni que le aplicase nuevas hierbas. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que cicatrizase por completo. Así que se levantó y se estiró.

-Bueno, me voy. Se supone que en estos momentos estoy en el hospital –añadió con una pícara sonrisa.

Itachi alzó una mano en señal de despedida. Una piedra azul, incrustada en un brazalete negro que el Uchiha llevaba ceñida a la muñeca, brilló cuando un pequeño rayo de sol la iluminó. Sakura se quedó mirando el peculiar brazalete unos segundos. No se había percatado de que lo llevaba. Itachi, que pareció darse cuenta, bajó la mano y sonrió.

-No tienes obligación de venir si no te encuentras bien –dijo-. No me gustaría que luego me echases la culpa si pierdes más neuronas de las necesarias.

Sakura le sacó la legua y sacó un pie por el hueco. El costado le dolía un poco y la sien le daba pinchazos de vez en cuando. De pronto, sin previo aviso, una leve brisa rozó su oreja.

-Bu –dijo Itachi, que de nuevo se había colocado tras ella.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –se quejó Sakura. Pero se giró tan bruscamente que tuvo que agarrarse el costado con ambas manos y se apoyó con la rodilla en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el Uchiha, agachándose junto a ella.

-Sí. Sólo he hecho un movimiento demasiado brusco. –dijo la kunoichi mientras intentaba sobreponerse.

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, Itachi la alzó en brazos y salió por el hueco de la cueva con ella.

-¡¿Qué haces!? –se alarmó la ojos de jade.

Sin molestarse en contestar siquiera, el Uchiha comenzó a escalar la pared del acantilado y, una vez hubo llegado arriba, depositó a Sakura, que parecía en estado de shock, en el suelo. Al ver la cara de la médico, Itachi sonrió.

-Nada más me faltaba que ahora te rompieses otra costilla por ponerte a practicar escalada.

La pelirrosa puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio. Definitivamente, no era esa la imagen que se había forjado del temible Itachi Uchiha.

-Gracias –dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

-¿Quién es el débil ahora?

El Uchiha soltó una pequeña risita y saltó por el acantilado de nuevo antes de que Sakura le tirase una piedra que pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sintió un enorme alivio al comprobar que nadie parecía haber entrado en la habitación durante su ausencia. Con un chasquido de dedos hizo desaparecer a su clon y ocupó su sitio. Se estiró en la cama y cerró los ojos, aunque no tenía la más mínima intención de dormir.

Por una parte se alegraba de que Itachi estuviera bien. No iba a negar que le preocupaba su estado. Pero por otro lado, si era cierto que los akatsukis estaban tras su pista, no descansarían hasta dar con él.

Se revolvió, un poco inquieta. Todavía no alcanzaba a comprender por qué lo buscaban con tanto afán. Que querían verlo muerto, eso estaba claro, pero... ¿por qué?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿No os parece que Itachi es adorable? Me encanta. -Lyann pone ojitos y suspira-_

_Bueno, parece que Sakura se encuenta bien después de todo. Sobrevivirá, por lo menos XD. Por cierto, coffcoff. Bonito brazalete el de Itachi, ¿no creeis? Coffcoff. Acabo de dejar un pequeño spoiler. _

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

-Oh, vamos, estoy bien –se quejó Sakura mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Por qué no me dais ya el alta?

-Tienes una fractura en la costilla y cuatro puntos de sutura en la sien –replicó Tsunade, que se había hecho cargo personalmente de llevar el caso de su alumna-. Yo que tú, pasaría al menos un par de noches más aquí.

La pelirrosa resopló mientras su maestra negaba con la cabeza.

-La impaciencia no es buena consejera –dijo la Hokage mientras salía de la habitación.

Sakura volvió a remugar y se acostó de nuevo. Era tremendamente aburrido estar allí tumbada sin hacer nada.

-Hola hija –dio una voz desde la puerta.

-Ah, hola mamá –respondió la muchacha mientras se incorporaba.

Pero su madre tenía una mueca de tristeza en la cara que llamó la atención de la pelirrosa.

-¿Quién se ha muerto? –inquirió.

Su madre chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. No le gustaban ese tipo de comentarios.

-Nadie –respondió mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama-. Pero...

-¿Qué pasa ma? Estás empezando a asustarme...

-No, no te preocupes –la tranquilizó su madre-. Pero... ¿Recuerdas que papá estaba haciendo negocios con Villa Oculta de la Arena?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, pues parece que los productos que promociona están calando hondo por allí. Y bueno, lo mejor sería que nos trasladásemos al país del Viento algunas semanas para que las vendas terminasen de cuajar.

-¡Pero mamá, yo no puedo abandonar la villa ahora! –protestó Sakura, mientras la imagen de Itachi cruzaba su mente-. No sabemos cuándo volveremos a ser atacados por enemigos y lo último que falta es que los escasos médicos con los que cuenta Konoha desaparezcan durante semanas.

La señora Haruno miró a su hija. Entendía su posición, pero aquellos negocios eran importantes para su marido. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

-Sakura, la profesión de comerciante requiere viajes constantes, eso lo sabes de sobras. No puedes pedirle a tu padre que renuncie a los negocios que tantos meses le ha costado entablar...

La pelirrosa miró hacia el techo. Los ojos verdes de su padre se iluminaban cada vez que hablaba de sus negocios y de sus avances en la compra-venda de equipamiento ninja. Siempre decía que sus kits de kunais eran los mejores que podías encontrar en el mercado. Su trabajo le apasionaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

¿Cómo iba a pedirle que no llevase adelante sus negocios? ¿Qué derecho tenía a tirar por el suelo meses de trabajo?

-¿Y por qué no acompañas tú a papá y yo me quedo aquí?

Los ojos de su madre la miraron.

-Así ninguno de los dos tendría que sacrificarse. No sería justo, ni para papá ni para mí.

La señora Haruno continuaba mirándola, pero no abría la boca.

-Te prometo que no voy a quemar la casa... –aseguró Sakura mientras sonreía de lado.

-¿Sabrás apañártelas bien sola?

-Aprové los exámenes de chunnin –dijo, enumerando con los dedos-. Aguanto los entrenamientos de Tsunade tres veces por semana (que ya es decir). Soy una gran médico. He completado con éxito el 92 de mis misiones y ahora salgo viva de un enfrentamiento con akatsukis –hizo una pausa para respirar-. ¿Y tú insinúas que no soy capaz de vivir sola en mi propia casa?

Está vez, su madre se vio obligada a sonreír. Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

_Un segundo de reflezión..._

_Dos segundos de reflexión..._

_Tres segundos de reflexión..._

-Está bien –concedió la señora Haruno con resignación-. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que limpiarás la casa al menos dos veces por semana.

Sakura alzó la mano derecha.

-Lo prometo.

A pesar de todo, su madre no las tenía todas con ella. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia dejar a su hija sola por tanto tiempo. Cosas de madres, es inevitable.

-¿Cuándo os vais? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

La señora Haruno se ruborizó levemente.

-Habíamos pensado partir esta misma noche.

-Eso es correr y lo demás son tonterías.

El rubor aumentó más, pero madre e hija sonrieron a la vez.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Aquella misma noche sus padres fueron a despedirse de ella al hospital. Le leyeron una lista de lo menos 57 puntos sobre lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer mientras estuviese sola en casa. Sakura rodaba los ojos a cada nuevo punto, pero no se quejó en ningún momento. Era normal que sus padres se preocupasen por ella, y más sabiendo que no iban a estar cerca en el caso que algo le sucediera.

Pero cuando ya llevaban diecisiete minutos hablando, y ya iban por el punto 58, notó que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Ah, y no comas sólo porquerías, que te conozco. Al menos dos piezas de fruta al día son necesarias, siempre acompañadas de un bol de arroz. Come carne y pescado. Nada de esos sandwitches que se preparan en un minuto. ¡Eso no tiene valor nutritivo ni tiene nada!

-Vale, papá –asintió como una autómata. Una venita comenzaba a latirle en la frente.

-Oh, y no te pases la noche en vela. El cuerpo necesita descansar, y estarte hasta las cinco de la mañana haciendo no sé qué en tu cuarto no es una buena manera lograrlo.

-Entendido, mamá –la vena de la sien crecía por momentos.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! –intervino su padre-. Acuérdate de pasar el plumero por los estantes de arriba de la cocina, que son un generador de polvo. Si te descuidas, las pelusas te devoran.

-Ok –la vena parecía que fuese a estallarle.

-¿Te acordarás de separar la ropa blanca de la de color a la hora de lavarlas? Recuerda que si las mezclas...

Vale, la gota que colmó el vaso. Su paciencia, ya de por sí limitada, se agotó.

-¡¡Tengo 17 años!! ¡¿Es necesario que me recordéis cosas que ya tengo más que asumidas?!

-Sí –respondió la pareja al unísono.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. La charla duró cerca de seis minutos más y abarcó temas tan profundos e interesantes como los insecticidas y las sábanas de franela que su madre guardaba en el armario.

-¿Habéis terminado? –inquirió Sakura al cabo de un rato.

-Queda un último punto.

-Oh, bendito sea el cielo. ¡El último! –dijo la pelirrosa, llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado.

-Cuídate mucho, hija –dijo su padre, cuyos ojos estaban más brillantes de lo normal.

-Volveremos tan pronto como nos sea posible –intervino su madre con una pequeña lágrima recorriéndole la mejilla-. Y te escribiremos al menos una vez por semana. Y si es necesario, yo...

-Que no vais a la guerra –les recordó Sakura, la cual también estaba empezando a ponerse sentimental.

La señora Haruno la abrazó con fuerza y le estampó cuatro besos seguidos en la mejilla. Su padre le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y también la abrazó.

-Cuidaos y suerte con los negocios –dijo la pelirrosa cuando sus padres ya tenían un pie fuera de la habitación. Antes de salir, su madre sacó la cabeza y le susurró un "te quiero" desde la puerta.

-Y yo –le respondió la ojos de jade, reprimiendo una rebelde lágrima que amenazaba con brotar.

Pero en el momento en el que se fueron, una extraña soledad invadió la estancia. Sakura se acurrucó en la cama y, sin poderlo evitar, un leve sollozo la sacudió.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-¡Joder, menudas fiestas te vas a montar! –dijo Ino a la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a visitar a su amiga. Era inhumanamente temprano, pero la rubia tenía la mala costumbre de madrugar.

-No te creas. Tengo una lista de prohibiciones que llega hasta tu casa, pero en fin.

-¿Y por qué no has ido con ellos? –preguntó la ojos celestes-. Podrías habértelo tomado como unas vacaciones.

-No podía irme, y menos sabiendo que los akatsukis están rondando la aldea. A diferencia de otras, yo sí tengo sentido de la responsabilidad.

-Perdona, ¿lo dices por alguien en concreto? –inquirió Ino, sacándole la lengua.

-Además, no es un buen momento para abandonar Konoha.

Recordó fugazmente a Itachi y no pudo evitar reírse al recordar el pequeño pique que habían tenido.

-Uy, uy, uy...

Sakura miró a su amiga, que la observaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

-¿"Uy, uy, uy", qué? –inquirió bruscamente.

-Esa sonrisita de niña boba te la conozco, Haruno.

Debió de ponerse roja, porque la temperatura ambiente de la estancia pareció aumentar varios grados de golpe.

-¿A qué sonrisita de niña boba te refieres?

-A "esa" sonrisita –dijo la Yamagaka señalando sus labios con el dedo.

Definitivamente, en aquella habitación hacía más calor.

-Me parece que tú tienes algo que contarme, ¿no? –preguntó la rubia, sin borrar sus aires de suficiencia.

-No, no tengo nada que contarte. Ya sé por dónde vas, y desde ya te digo que _NO._

-Para tu desgracia, te conozco bastante bien, Sakura. Y si tenemos en cuenta, que además de sonreír como una completa estúpida –la pelirrosa le arrojó una almohada que Ino esquivó con facilidad- se te acaba de iluminar la cara... No sé. A mí me parece que _SÍ_ se te ha olvidado contarme algo.

Ino recogió la almohada del suelo y se la arrojó a su amiga, que la atrapó en el vuelo.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó sin más preámbulos.

-¿Quién es quién? –preguntó con fingida inocencia, a pesar de que el rubor de su rostro indicaba que había entendido la pregunta perfectamente.

Ino levantó una ceja.

-Oh, vamos, el papel de niña inocente se lo interpretas a tu tía –la rubia se sentó en el borde de la cama-. ¿Quién es el responsable de que tu cara irradie felicidad?

Vale, quién diablos había encendido una estufa en la habitación.

-Qué calor hace aquí dentro, ¿no? –preguntó Sakura abanicándose con la mano.

-No, eres tú, que parece que tengas un incendio en la cara –dijo la muchacha de ojos celestes-. ¡Pero no me cambies de tema, guapa!

-No tengo ni idea de qué me estás habl...

Para su suerte, Tsunade entró en aquel preciso instante en la habitación. Ino la fulminó con la mirada y bufó. La Hokage la ignoró y se dirigió directamente a la pelirrosa y le entregó un papel.

-¿El alta? –preguntó esperanzada la muchacha.

Tsunade asintió muy a su pesar.

-A ver quién es la guapa que te aguanta incordiando un día más aquí.

Sakura la miró con agradecimiento, pero la Hokage se le adelantó.

-Pero quiero que guardes reposo. Nada de esfuerzos, al menos por unos días más. La fractura de tu costilla no es poca cosa.

-¿Podré ir a entrenar?

-¿Qué parte de la frase "Nada de esfuerzos" no has entendido? –inquirió con una sonrisa la mujer.

-Ok, ok –cedió la pelirrosa, levantándose pesadamente de la cama-. Pero no sé estar sin hacer nada...

-Cuenta las baldosas de las paredes –sugirió la Hokage antes de salir por la puerta.

-¡Muy graciosa! –le gritó Sakura, sacando la cabeza al pasillo.

Su maestra se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-¿Quién es? –la aguijoneó Ino por enésima vez aquella mañana.

Ambas se encontraban de camino a casa de la pelirrosa. Sakura rodó los ojos con cansancio. Conocía a personas cabezonas e insistentes. Es más, era compañera de cierto rubio, al que poca gente le ganaba en cuanto a testarudez se refería. Pero su amiga, definitivamente se llevaba la palma.

-Por millonésima vez, Ino: NADIE. No hay NADIE. ¡NADIE! ¿Entiendes el significado "NADIE"?

-¡¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar?! –se quejó la rubia mientras hacía pucheros.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres una pesada?

-Alguna vez, pero, ¿quién es?

La ojos de jade agradeció inmensamente que su casa estuviese cerca del hospital, porque hubiese sido incapaz de aguantar a su amiga un minuto más. Se despidió de ella y le cerró la puerta en las narices, dejándola con el "¿Quién..." en la boca.

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que Ino ya se había ido, apoyó la espalda en el marco de la puerta y suspiró. No entendía que obsesión le había agarrado a su compañera con ese tema. A fin de cuentas, no le estaba mintiendo. Desde que se fue Sasuke, no había vuelto a sentir nada por nadie.

Evocó el recuerdo de los brazos de Itachi sujetándola mientras la ayudaba a subir por el acantilado.

"Nadie", se repitió mentalmente mientras sacudía la cabeza negativamente. "Nadie..."

**oooooooooooooooo**

El silencio de la casa la ponía nerviosa. Estaba acostumbrada a sentir de fondo a su madre trajinando por la casa, o a su padre refunfuñando porque no había vendido una daga. E incluso añoraba las peleas que de vez en cuando mantenían sus padres.

Se dejó caer en el sofá con morriña. Y eso que se habían marchado el día anterior...

-Buff... ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer yo ahora? –silencio en la casa-. Genial, ahora hablo sola.

Se levantó y de pronto se acordó de Itachi. Pensó en ir a hacerle una visita. Solamente ver cómo evolucionaba su herida, por supuesto.

Así que salió de casa tal y como había entrado.

**oooooooooooooooo**

El miedo la paralizó nada más poner un pie en el escondite del Uchiha.

Itachi se encontraba envuelto en una especia de aura azul que iluminaba tétricamente la oscuridad de la cueva. Sus ojos, normalmente negros, eran ahora de un color azul cristalino, casi comparable al hielo. La pulsera de su muñeca brillaba escandalosamente y, en el suelo, yacía alguien más.

Sakura pudo distinguir que vestía la túnica del akatsuki.

Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Sakura. Por un momento fue incapaz de pensar, incapaz de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que allí dentro estaba sucediendo.

_Frío._

Sintió mucho frío. Un frío irracional, que entremezclado con el miedo y la confusión, la obligaron a entrecerrar los ojos. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Las imágenes se tornaron de pronto borrosas.

Oscuridad.

No vio nada más.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Quizás ahora el hecho de que los padres de Sakura se vayan de viaje no os haya parecido muy interesante, pero en un futuro, este hecho será crucial. . ¿Y qué le pasa a Itachi? Lo sabréis muy pronto. Ah, y por no hablar de lo pesadita que se ha puesto Ino. XD_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

-¿Sakura?

La pelirrosa entreabrió los ojos. Ese era su nombre.

-Sakura

Alguien le estaba dando leves golpecitos en la cara. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando recordar dónde estaba. Al abrir los ojos por completo se encontró con la cara de un hombre de facciones conocidas.

-¿Itachi?

Reparó entonces en que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas del Uchiha y que con el otro brazo la apremiaba levemente. A pesar del aturdimiento, sintió un poco de vergüenza ante la situación, por lo que se incorporó pesadamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó mientras organizaba de nuevo sus ideas.

No hizo falta que le contestase. Un miembro del akatsuki yacía tumbado en el suelo, inerte. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente como flechas. Y también aquel Itachi... por instinto, se apartó un poco del Uchiha, al cual no le pasó desapercibido el hecho. Aún así, guardó silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar mientras sus ojos se desviaban hasta el akatsuki.

-Parece ser que pasaba por aquí y me ha encontrado. He logrado dejarlo fuera de combate antes de que avisase a nadie. –dijo con calma.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Está muerto?

-No –aseguró Itachi mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia el hombre.

Sus ojos aún conservaban algún pequeño destello azul. Un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirrosa al recordar al Itachi que había en la cueva antes de perder la consciencia. Instintivamente miró el brazalete que el Uchiha llevaba. Aún estaba tenuemente envuelto por una luz azulada...

Definitivamente no se encontraba bien. Temblaba ligeramente, no sabía si de miedo o de frío, y estaba muy asustada, para qué iba a negarlo. Miró a Itachi, esperando obtener alguna respuesta, pero él se limitaba a mirarla con expresión... ¿preocupada?

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con su ya característica tranquilidad-. Te has desmayado.

-Sí, ya había llegado a esa conclusión –dijo la pelirrosa sin miramientos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. ¿Cómo te ha encontrado? –añadió, mirando al akatsuki.

-Simplemente sacó la cabeza por la cueva y me vio.

-No era fácil dar con la cueva, está muy bien camuflada... Los dos la hallamos por accidente... ¿Cómo...

-Estoy seguro de que llevan días peinando todos los alrededores de Konoha –la interrumpió él-. Y no creo que sea el único lugar por el que me están buscando.

Sakura se tomó unos segundos para asimilar la información. Su mente parecía estar recobrando la capacidad de razonar.

-¿Crees que estarán registrando también las casas de la villa? –preguntó con preocupación. Saber que akatsukis espiaban en sus hogares no era algo agradable de imaginar.

-No, es poco probable. No te preocupes por eso –dijo, adivinando lo que estaba pensando-. Los akatsukis se mueven entre las sombras, entre árboles. No creo que pierdan el tiempo buscándome por las casas de la villa que traicioné. Sería estúpido.

La ojos de jade respiró entrecortadamente. Volvió a mirar el brazalete. La luz había desaparecido por completo y los ojos de Itachi volvían a ser de un profundo negro. El frío que sentía comenzó a disiparse, por fin. Y el ambiente, hasta entonces cargado de recelo, volvió a la normalidad.

El Uchiha no decía nada. Tan sólo miraba al akatsuki con expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Quizás fuese un antiguo compañero... Sakura posó una mano sobre el brazo de Itachi, que estaba algo frío.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

Itachi no dijo nada. Posiblemente no tuviese respuesta para aquella pregunta. Se miró el brazalete que descansaba sobre su muñeca y hizo una mueca con la cara.

-No lo sé –dijo finalmente-. Quizás vaya hacia el sur. Aprovecharé que está inconsciente para irme ahora, antes de que tenga tiempo de movilizar a nadie.

A la pelirrosa no le pasó por alto el hecho de que todo sería sumamente más sencillo si lo mataba. Pero Itachi en ningún momento hizo ademán de querer aniquilar al akatsuki. Era difícil creer que él solo hubiese exterminado al clan Uchiha viéndole actuar de aquel modo.

Compasión, lástima, comprensión... cariño...

No supo qué fue exactamente lo que la impulsó a pronunciar aquellas palabras. Simplemente las dijo. Nacieron de sus labios como si las sílabas tuvieran vida propia.

-Ven a mi casa.

Itachi clavó sus ojos negros en ella. Tenía una mirada que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. ¿Pero qué había hecho¿Acababa de invitar al asesino de todo un clan a su casa?

No entendía qué diablos se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza, como tampoco entendía por qué diablos no se sentía culpable. El corazón le latía con violencia, pero no pensaba echarse para atrás. Las palabras ya estaban dichas.

Los ojos del Uchiha ardían en los suyos propios. Esa mirada definitivamente tenía algo...

-¿Por qué? –preguntó simplemente.

-Porque, como tú bien has dicho, nunca te buscarán en una de las casas del pueblo al que traicionaste. Registraran todo el mundo antes de buscarte en mi casa.

-No me refería a eso –dijo pausadamente. Hizo una pausa en la que no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo-. ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Sakura sitió que el corazón se le iba salir disparado por la boca. Sentía un vacío extraño en el estómago y notaba un leve calor en las mejillas. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y inspiró aire por la nariz hasta sentir que tenía los pulmones llenos.

-Porque no puedo dejar en la estacada a alguien que necesita ayuda –respondió arrastrando las palabras.

Itachi no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar. Era la primera vez desde hacía años que alguien le tendía una mano tan desinteresadamente. Una pequeña oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, hasta entonces cubierto por una coraza de indiferencia y frialdad.

-No puedo –dijo después de unos eternos segundos de silencio. Al ver la decepción dibujada en el rostro de la pelirrosa, añadió-. Creo que no eres consciente del peligro que corres encubriéndome. Todo el Akatsuki está tras mi pista.

-Sí, algo he notado –dijo Sakura con ironía.

-Entonces¿qué motivos puedes tener para ponerte peligro innecesariamente? –preguntó Itachi, que no acababa de entender a la chica que tenía enfrente de sus ojos.

-Abandonaste y acabaste con todo lo que eras para irte con ellos. Destripaste tu vida siendo sólo un crío de dieciséis años para unirte a su causa –dijo calmadamente-. Y ahora, ellos te dan la espalda e intentan acabar contigo sin más. Para ellos, ahora eres un traidor. No conozco los motivos, pero sé que lo eres –hizo una pausa-. ¿No te parece un motivo suficiente para querer ayudarte?

Era una sensación muy rara estar hablando con aquella chica sobre aquellos temas y en aquellas circunstancias. Acababa de verlo en plena transformación y ni siquiera le había preguntado nada al respecto. Quería ayudarlo sin ni siquiera ser consciente al cien por cien de con quién se estaba metiendo. Paseó la vista de su excompañero, que no recuperaría la consciencia hasta horas después, a Sakura varias veces. La escena era poco menos que surrealista. Una ninja de Konoha ofreciéndole cobijo a un traidor. Y además, esa ninja en cuestión era compañera de su hermano, que deseaba su muerte más que otra cosa en el mundo. Esbozó una sonrisa cargada de incredulidad ante la situación.

Pero, por otro lado, y precisamente por todas las razones anteriores... Era imposible encontrar un escondite mejor que la casa de la kunoichi. Aquello era sencillamente perfecto.

Los ojos de Sakura aguardaban con expectación. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que le gustaban aquellos ojos verdes.

-Está bien –se dejó arrastrar el Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Estaba a punto de irse a vivir con un asesino traidor a la villa. Y por si fuera poco, del sexo opuesto. La situación no ofrecía muchos motivos para sonreír. Pero aún así, fue incapaz de apagar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Vamos, entonces. Procura que nadie te vea hasta llegar a casa.

Itacho mostró una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia.

-No me verán si yo no quiero que me vean.

Ambos se movieron ocultos entre las sombras, desplazándose al unísono con el viento, demostrando así lo que significaba ser ninja. Rápidos y sigilosos al mismo tiempo, esquivando las abarrotadas calles y dando los mínimos rodeos posibles.

Sakura abrió la puerta de casa con rapidez, mirando a derecha y a izquierda, y los dos entraron rápidamente. Cuando sintieron que las cuatro paredes los protegían, se relajaron en el acto. Por un momento, la pelirrosa tuvo la sensación de estar jugando al escondite. Miró al Uchiha, que se había quedado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, escrutando la casa sin decir nada.

¿En qué estaba pensando¿Traerse a Itachi a vivir a su casa¡Era la peor locura que había llevado a cabo en toda su vida! Los akatsukis no lo descubrirían, pero... ¿Y sus amigos¿Y la gente de la villa? Definitivamente, acababa de volverse loca de remate.

Itachi seguía sin moverse. Miró a Sakura, pidiéndole permiso silenciosamente. La ojos de jade asintió, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que, para su sorpresa, él le devolvió.

Se adentró en la casa. La conoció, la miró, se paseó por ella y la evaluó. Finalmente, se volvió hacia ella con una media sonrisa dibujada, aunque no entendió muy bien el significado de aquel gesto. Parecía haber algo de tensión entre ellos dos, por lo que Sakura decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Ven, te mostraré las habitaciones. Mis padres estarán fuera unas semanas (4 o 5). Hasta entonces, puedes estar tranquilo. Luego ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos.

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par.

"...cómo NOS las arreglamos". Los DOS. Entonces aquella muchacha estaba decidida a ayudarlo a cualquier precio. A él.

Estaba emocionado. Nunca lo demostraría ni lo reconocería, pero lo estaba. Y no sabía muy bien por qué, a decir verdad. Quizás porque nunca en su vida se había permitido el lujo de apoyarse en alguien.

Siempre siendo un genio. Siempre yendo un paso por delante de todos. Guiándolos, conduciéndolos, trazando el camino. Un verdadero líder. Él, Itachi Uchiha, dejándose proteger por una cría de no más de diecisiete años.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse en aquellos momentos.

¿Frustrado¿Humillado¿Avergonzado?

¿Agradecido, tal vez?

-Itachi –Sakura sacó la cabeza por la escalera que conducía al segundo piso-. ¿No vienes?

El hombre permaneció allí, inmóvil, sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición. La pelirrosa volvió sobre sus pasos y se paró ante él con aire preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio –dijo con tranquilidad. Era costumbre ocultar sus sentimientos tras una máscara de piedra y indiferencia. No sería aquella la primera vez que se dejase llevar.

Sakura entreabrió la boca ligeramente, pero las palabras murieron en su boca. No recordaba que hablar fuese tan sumamente complicado. El pulso se le aceleraba a cada instante que permanecía allí, siendo el blanco de la mirada de aquel hombre. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido nada –dijo la pelirrosa, dando por zanjado aquel tema. Volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia la escalera y le hizo una seña a Itachi para que la siguiera. Pero él permaneció allí, siguiéndola con los ojos. Su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna. Frío y sereno. De pura piedra.

-Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es la _verdad_. Si quieres saberla, claro está –dijo el Uchiha mientras su mirada se intensificaba por momentos.

Sakura se detuvo en el acto y ladeó la cabeza, encontrándose con aquella mirada. Sus ojos verdes nadaron en los negros de él. De nuevo aquella sensación de vértigo en el estómago y los nervios irracionales.

¿La verdad?

-¿Quieres saberla? –preguntó Itachi, marcando perfectamente cada una de las sílaba

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer Sakura fue asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sakura y Itachi viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Y además el Uchiha va a contarle toda la verdad a la pelirrosa. . ¿Creeis que se está poniendo interesante la historia? _

_Y ya que he tardado sólo tres días en actualizar... coffcoff¿no me dejáis un review?coffcoff_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO X**

Sakura se sentó en el amplio sofá que ocupaba gran parte de la sala de estar e invitó a Itachi a hacer lo propio. Saltaba a la vista que el muchacho no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de tratos, pero obedeció silenciosamente.

El corazón de Sakura latía a ritmo de tambor. La verdad la había intrigado desde el momento en el que vio al Uchiha envenenado y herido de muerte. Y ahora iba a conocerla de labios del propio akatsuki. O exakatsuki, como quisiese mirarse...

Itachi se rascó la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos de las manos. ¿Por dónde se supone que debía empezar? Definitivamente aquello no había sido una buena idea...

-¿Por qué te buscan? –dijo Sakura, tomando de esta manera la iniciativa de la conversación.

-Primer error –dijo Itachi sonriendo de lado-. No me buscan a "mí".

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron como platos. Entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero el Uchiha la interrumpió.

-Buscan esto –y alzó el brazo, dejando al descubierto el brazalete negro.

La ojos de jade tragó saliva. Recordaba haberlo visto brillar con una luz cegadora durante la batalla que Itachi había mantenido con el akatsuki. Sakura se levantó, agarró una silla y se sentó delante de Itachi, quedando ambos cara a cara. Se tomó el atrevimiento de agarrar su muñeca y observar con detenimiento la piedra incrustada en el brazalete. Era de un azul precioso. El Uchiha no dijo ni hizo nada, a pesar de que se sentía extraño al sentir el contacto de los dedos de la muchacha sobre su piel.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad-. ¿Qué es?

Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Comenzaban a surgirle serias dudas sobre si debía contarle o no de qué iba todo aquello. ¿Cómo sabía que podía confiar en ella? Acababa de conocerla... Miró el pelo de Sakura, que seguía agachada, observando la pulsera con detenimiento. Cuando alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, sus dudas se disiparon.

-¿Sabes lo que es un bijū?

-¿Te refieres a los demonios con colas?

Itachi asintió.

-Bien. No sé hasta qué punto sabes sobre ellos, pero voy a explicártelo desde el principio.

Sakura se acomodó en la silla y clavó sus ojos en Itachi.

-Se dice que los bijū eran esencias puras que fueron corrompidas. A través de los tiempos, los ninjas siempre han buscado adquirir el control sobre los diferentes bijū. Pero parece ser que fueron incapaces de someter a las bestias, por lo que optaron por sellarlas parcialmente en el interior de diversas personas.

La pelirrosa asintió, aunque no sabía qué tenía que ver todo aquello con el brazalete.

-Uno de los objetivos principales del Akatsuki siempre ha sido hacerse con el poder de todos los bijūs. Hasta ahora, hemos conseguido hacernos con ocho. Tan sólo nos faltaba conseguir el demonio de nueve colas, el zorro. O sea, el de Naruto.

Itachi paró unos segundos para observar la reacción de la ojos de jade, pero su semblante no cambió. Conocía la historia de su compañero. Cinco años de compañerismo incondicional habían bastado para conocer bastante bien al rubio. Al ver que la noticia no sorprendió a Sakura, prosiguió.

-Pero al parecer nos pasó por alto un pequeño detalle.

La pelirrosa se revolvió en su asiento.

-El Akatsuki desconocía por completo la existencia de un décimo bijū. El único demonio carente de cola y también el único que no fue sellado en el interior de una persona.

La mente de Sakura comenzó a atar cabos inmediatamente. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la piedra azulada que descansaba sobre la muñeca de Itachi. Tal y como había sospechado, el Uchiha alzó el brazo, mostrándole así el brazalete.

-Fue el único demonio que fue sellado en un objeto. En este brazalete, concretamente.

La pelirrosa observó la negra pulsera como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Era difícil de creer que un demonio habitase en aquel objeto tan pequeño... Bueno, también lo era pensar que el zorro de nueve colas habitaba en Naruto.

Recordó de pronto el aspecto de Itachi cuando peleó contra aquel akatsuki.

-Pero... Si el demonio está sellado ahí dentro.. ¿cómo pudiste tú...

-No te impacientes –dijo Itachi antes de proseguir con su relato-. Conocimos la existencia del brazalete hace relativamente poco. Podría decirse que por casualidad, incluso. Un anciano sabio al que el Akatsuki torturó para obtener información sobre el kyubi de nueve colas terminó hablando sobre la existencia del demonio sin cola, que yacía oculto en el País del Agua. Sin más preámbulos, nos dirigimos allí para intentar dar con el brazalete del que había hablado el viejo. Dudábamos que fuese cierto, pero no estábamos dispuestos a dejar cabos sin atar.

-El País del Agua es enorme. ¿No teníais ningún sitio concreto por donde empezar? –preguntó Sakura.

Itachi asintió.

-El anciano mencionó algo sobre una "Cascada", por lo que todo el Akatsuki se movilizó en torno al País de la Cascada. Buscamos, investigamos, registramos la zona, pero nada. Alguien por fuerza tenía que conocer la existencia del brazalete tratándose de algo tan importante como lo es un bijū. Pero al parecer, nadie sabía absolutamente nada, por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que el viejo nos había tomado el pelo de mala manera. Pero cuando ya nos encontrábamos de regreso tuve un presentimiento. Recordé las palabras del sabio: "Cascada". El viejo no había mencionado nada de "El País de la Cascada". Era un presentimiento absurdo, por lo que no creí necesario decir nada a nadie. Volví solo hacia la entrada de la Aldea. ¿Te imaginas detrás de qué se oculta la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada?

-¿Detrás de una cascada? –aventuró la pelirrosa, a la que todo aquello empezaba a parecerle un mal juego de palabras.

-Exacto. Una cascada. Para entrar a la Aldea debes cruzarla. Así que puse un pie bajo el agua, que caía desde una gran altura. Parecía hielo puro. Cuando noté que me cubría todo el cuerpo me quedé paralizado allí, sin llegar a cruzar la cascada, dejando que el agua me recorriese a sus anchas. Muy bien¿y ahora qué? El brazalete no podía estar a la vista de todos así como así. El agua seguía cayendo con una gran fuerza y el impacto que provocaba empezaba a doler. Era absurdo permanecer bajo el agua por más tiempo. Estaba claro que si no lo habían encontrado los aldeanos durante siglos, no lo iba a encontrar yo por estar unos minutos bajo el agua. A pesar de que lo deseé con toda mi alma.

Itachi hizo una pausa, tomándose un tiempo para respirar. Parecía cansado. Sakura no lo forzó a continuar y esperó a que él mismo prosiguiese.

-Lo deseé. Deseé con todas las fuerzas de mi ser que el brazalete estuviese allí. Y cuando ya tenía un pie fuera del alcance del agua, un calor extraño recorrió mi muñeca, a pesar de que el agua era hielo puro. Al verme fuera de la cascada, comprobé que el brazalete se encontraba ceñido a mi muñeca.

La ojos de jade contuvo el aliento.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Creo que la pulsera responde a los deseos de las personas. Por eso, alguien que cruzase la cascada sin la intención de hacerse con el brazalete, no lo encontraría. No encuentro otra explicación posible –paró un momento, mirando fijamente la piedra azulada-. En el momento en que deseé que tenerla, poseerla, el brazalete se fijó en mi muñeca por sí sola. Fue como si una corriente de electricidad recorriese mi cuerpo. Era energía pura. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo.

Itachi se quedó callado, absorto, con la piedra, que desprendía pequeños destellos, reflejada en sus ojos. Saltaba a la vista que hablar de aquellas cosas no era su fuerte y Sakura comprendió el gran esfuerzo que suponía hacerlo con ella.

-¿Y qué pasó con el Akatsuki? –preguntó la ojiverde con suavidad.

El Uchiha continuó con la vista fija en el brazalete.

-Volví con ellos y les mostré mi descubrimiento. La jovialidad reinó en el momento en que vieron la pulsera en mi muñeca. Sonrisas, aplausos, palmeos en la espalda... Pero a partir de ahí las cosas se torcieron.

Volvió a hacer una pausa. La pelirrosa colocó una mano en el brazo de Itachi, aunque no sabía si aquel tipo de gestos lo incomodaban. Pero si era así, el Uchiha no lo demostró. Continuó hablando, con la mano de Sakura apremiando su brazo.

-Me ordenaron que entregase el brazalete al Akatsuki, pero la pulsera se negaba abandonar mi muñeca. Lo intentamos por todos los medios, pero nada. Parecía formar parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Sakura.

-Supongo que sucedió porque... –tragó saliva-. En el fondo, yo no quería entregar el brazalete. Y quizás porque la pulsera lo presentía, se ciñó a mi muñeca de esa manera.

-¿Por qué no querías entregarlo? A fin de cuentas, eran tus aliados y vuestros objetivos eran los mismos –objetó la pelirrosa.

-No lo niego –dijo con calma-. Pero en el momento que sentí el contacto del negro metal sobre mi piel... –paró unos segundos. Parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. No sé. Sentí que algo se fusionaba conmigo. Era como si una nueva energía hubiese pasado a formar parte de mí. Era algo mío... Era... sentí que...

Sakura ejerció presión sobre el brazo del hombre. Había entendido lo que quería decir, no era necesario que intentase explicarse más.

-¿Y qué pasó con el Akatsuki? –volvió a preguntar.

Itachi sonrió de lado. Era una sonrisa cargada de amargura y frustración.

-Utilizaron la aplastante lógica. Necesitaban la pulsera y ésta se negaba a abandonarme a "mí". Así que la manera más rápida de obtener lo que buscaban, era matarme y cogerlo en el momento en el que yo estuviese muerto. Cuando el brazalete no pudiese percibir ninguna de mis emociones. Cuando no pudiese negarse a abandonarme.

Era horrible. Estaban dispuestos a matar a uno de los suyos simplemente por acabar "rápido". No les importaba ni la lealtad, ni el compañerismo, ni... No les importaba nada. Sakura se sentía completamente indignada.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Itachi volvió a dedicarle una media sonrisa.

-Creo que eso lo sabes de sobras. Me envenenaron e intentaron matarme. Pero les salió el tiro por la culata.

Volvió a sonreír, ésta vez con un extraño brillo malicioso en los ojos. Sakura meditó lentamente. Envenenado y herido de muerte... era imposible que hubiese podido escapar en aquel estado. Itachi percibió la duda en los ojos de la muchacha y procedió a explicarse.

-Pensé que iba a morir. No dudaron en herirme con una katana que tenía el filo cubierto de veneno. Eran siete contra uno. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer yo aparte de intentar esquivar golpes que me venían de todos lados? Cuando el filo de la espada de uno de ellos atravesó mi piel y se fusionó con mi sangre supe que todo había terminado. Comenzó a faltarme el aire y un dolor insoportable se extendió por todo mi ser –La pelirrosa sentía el sufrimiento de Itachi al hablar de aquello, pero no lo interrumpió-. No quería morir. No podía morir. No deseaba morir, no aún. Pero una segunda esencia se superpuso a la mía propia. Sentí el frío extenderse por mi cuerpo. Un frío en cierto modo agradable. Era como si por mis venas corriese hielo... Fue una sensación muy extraña fusionarme con aquel demonio. Cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba de pie, envuelto en una cegadora luz azul. No tenía plena consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tan sólo sabía que me encontraba de pie de nuevo ante las miradas atónitas del resto de akatsukis, que esperaban pacientemente mi muerte. Sentía que aquel que estaba de pie no era yo, pero aún así, respondía en cierto modo a mis deseos.

-¿Liberaste al demonio con tan sólo desearlo? –Itachi asintió-. ¿Y qué hiciste? –preguntó Sakura, que tenía el corazón en un puño.

-Huir. Era lo único que podía hacer si quería salvar el pellejo. Corrí sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. El veneno se extendía a gran velocidad, podía sentirlo. Y por no hablar de la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo a causa de la herida. Debí caerme por un acantilado... Y el resto, ya lo sabes.

Ambos permanecieron callados durante unos segundos. Sakura percibió que el hombre temblaba ligeramente, y no era para menos. Era una historia increíble. Miró la pulsera, que ahora descansaba en la muñeca del Uchiha. En aquel diminuto objeto residía un demonio que se fusionaba con su esencia siempre que él lo deseara... Era increíble. Ahora comenzaba a entender la prodigiosa recuperación que había experimentado. Su poder combinado con el del bijū tenía que ser espectacular.

-Y crees que... si desearas con todas tus fuerzas arrancarte la pulsera y se la entregaras a ellos... ¿te perdonarían? –preguntó la ojiverde.

El Uchiha soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Después de haber huido con el brazalete? Nunca. Para ellos, no soy nada más que un traidor. Además... no creo que deseara entregarles el brazalete.

La pelirrosa clavó la vista en el suelo. Ahora entendía todo. Todo.

Y sintió miedo.

Conocía el alcance de aquella extraña organización. No descansarían hasta dar con Itachi y matarlo. Querían la pulsera y nada los detendría. Si el Uchiha poseía ahora el poder de un bijū, el Akatsuki contaba con el poder de ocho.

En cierto modo, era escalofriante.

Aunque nunca había visto al Akatsuki utilizar el poder de los demonios... Además, ahora ya no sólo les faltaba uno, sino dos. Quizás hubiese algo de bueno en todo aquello.

Itachi también mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Se sentía incómodo ante la situación. Estaban contadas las ocasiones en las que él se había abierto de aquella forma a una persona. No sabía qué pensar. No se sentía a gusto dejando que la gente viese lo que había en su interior. Mostrar los sentimientos era de débiles. Notó que la mano de la Sakura no había soltado su brazo aún y, de pronto, comenzó a sentirse algo extraño por aquel hecho.

Agarró la barbilla de la chica y le obligó a alzar el rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de un modo extraño.

-Sabiendo el peligro que corres estando a mi lado¿aún quieres que me quede? –preguntó sin tapujos.

Como toda respuesta, la pelirrosa le echó los brazos al cuello. Aquella reacción por su parte lo dejó paralizado. Él no era persona de abrazos, nunca lo había sido. No soportaba las muestras de cariño o de afecto, las encontraba penosas y degradantes. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no la apartó. Si bien no correspondió al abrazo, no hizo ademán de querer apartarla.

Sakura, por su parte, se sintió enrojecer en el mismo momento que rodeaba el cuerpo de Itachi con los brazos. No tuvo total consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo hasta al menos seis segundos después. Simplemente se había dejado llevar. Necesitaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos, necesitaba transmitirle su apoyo de algún modo. Su cuerpo había reaccionado solo.

Transcurridos esos cinco segundos, Sakura lo soltó rápidamente. Temía que se hubiese enfadado o que lo hubiese tomado a mal. Pero el rostro de Itachi se mantenía frío e impenetrable, como siempre. No parecía molesto por el abrazo, así que la pelirrosa decidió no darle más importancia.

-¿Eso es un sí? –inquirió el Uchiha con una de sus características medias sonrisas.

La ojiverde le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Sakura se levantó y miró por la ventana. Ya era de noche y las nubes tapaban parcialmente la luna, que bañaba con su inconfundible color blanco las casas de la Aldea.

-Gracias por contármelo–dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. Por un momento pensó que Itachi no la había escuchado, pero cuando lo miró, comprobó que le sonreía. No era una de sus medias sonrisas burlonas y el corazón se le aceleró.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó, aligerando así la tensión que se respiraba.

La falta de palabras por parte del Uchiha le dieron a entender que así era. Sonriendo se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar un par de sandwitches, ignorando de esta manera los consejos de su padre al respecto. Pero antes de eso, sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y volvió a mirar a Itachi con curiosidad.

-¿Qué animal es? –preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Se refería al bijū.

Itachi meditó la respuesta unos segundos.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que es un... husky.

-Apodado "el perro de la nieve" –la ojiverde sonrió-. Muy apropiado –dijo antes de meterse de nuevo en la cocina.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Jo! Con tantos reviews de apoyo dan ganas de actualizar rápido ._

_Bueno, ahora ya sabemos por qué el Akatsuki quiere matar a Itachi. Si hay algo que no os ha quedado muy claro, podéis mandarme un mensaje y con gusto os responderé. No sé si me habrá quedado el capítulo muy lioso. Decídmelo vosotros. ¿Se entiende lo que he querido decir?_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!!_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Sakura se revolvió en la cama. El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada y era incapaz de pegar ojo. Saber que Itachi estaba bajo su mismo techo la ponía nerviosa, aunque tampoco había motivos para que el corazón le latiese a aquel ritmo.

Cansada de dar vueltas se levantó y comenzó a pasear por su habitación. El Uchiha se había ofrecido a dormir en el sofá de la sala de estar, alegando que cualquier cosa era mejor que dormir en el suelo rocoso de la cueva.

La pelirrosa bufó y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Se tomaría un vaso de leche y volvería a la cama. Pero sus pies se dirigieron solos a la sala de estar. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la ojiverde sacó un poco la cabeza por ella.

Itachi se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y, para la sorpresa de Sakura, suspirando pausadamente. Era la primera vez que veía al Uchiha tan relajado y una oleada de extraño cariño la invadió. No se arrepentía en absoluto de haberle pedido que se quedara en su casa.

El hombre se encontraba abrazado sobre sí mismo, cosa que llamó la atención de la pelirrosa. Inmediatamente subió a su habitación, agarró una manta y bajó otra vez. Entró con cuidado de no despertarle y lo tapó con ella. Se quedó unos momentos allí, viendo dormir a uno de los mayores enemigos de Konoha y sonrió dulcemente. "Cuando duerme tiene una cara preciosa", pensó la ojos de jade antes de salir de allí y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Itachi entreabrió los ojos y contempló la cálida manta que le cubría. Instintivamente sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta por la que segundos antes había desaparecido Sakura.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Cuando el cansancio venció finalmente a Sakura, el amanecer ya estaba próximo. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, el reloj que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche marcaba más de las diez y media.

"¡Oh, no!"

Se levantó tan apresuradamente que tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Frotándose la nariz con fastidio bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. No había preparado el desayuno y tampoco había ido a comprar. Genial. Sencillamente genial.

Pero cuando entró en la cocina se quedó paralizada bajo el umbral. En la mesa había dos bols de arroz, sopa y un poco de fruta. Le costó unos segundos recordar que no se encontraba sola en la casa.

-No sabía que los ninjas de Konoha se levantasen a estas horas –dijo una voz burlona desde sus espaldas.

Sakura dio un respingo y se volteó para ver como Itachi sonreía sarcásticamente.

-Espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado tantas libertades –dijo señalando con la cabeza la mesa de la cocina.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza. Aquella faceta culinaria del Uchiha sí que no se la esperaba. Debió de poner una cara muy rara, porque Itachi la miraba con aire divertido. Sin decir nada más, se adentró en la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Por cierto –dijo ladeando la cabeza-. Bonito pijama.

La ojos de jade se sintió enrojecer hasta los orejas. Llevaba puesto un pijama rosa con flores de cerezo de lo más infantil. Rápidamente subió arriba y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Encendió la ducha y se metió en ella. Necesitaba agua para despejarse. De buena mañana aquellas emociones no eran buenas. Cómo había supuesto, el contacto del agua sobre su piel la relajó un poco y cuando salió (vestida con ropa "decente") se sintió más algo tranquila.

Cuando bajó de nuevo se topó con que Itachi ya había terminado de desayunar y fregaba su bol. Tenía que estar soñando por fuerza.

El Uchiha sólo la miró y sonrió burlonamente. Sus ojos parecían estar vacilándole. De pronto, la pelirrosa cayó en la cuenta.

-Ah, Itachi. Arriba hay ropa que mi padre no se llevó. Quizás te apetezca ducharte y cambiarte de ropa –dijo señalando su capa negra.

El Uchiha asintió lentamente y pasó por su lado. Se paró frente a las escaleras y pareció dudar.

-Arriba a la derecha –dijo Sakura medio divertida.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada más, unos golpes aporrearon la puerta.

-¡¡Sakura-chaaaaaan!! –dijo la inconfundible voz de Naruto desde el otro lado.

-Itachi, escónde... te...

Pero el Uchiha ya había desaparecido de su cambio de visión. Sonriendo, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el rubio y con Sai. El rubio le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la tira al suelo.

-¡Qué bien que ya estés en casa! –dijo animadamente el Uzumaki-. ¿Cuándo te dieron el alta?

-Ayer –susurró la pelirrosa, correspondiendo al abrazo de su compañero.

Los invitó a pasar cortésmente y los condujo hasta la sala de estar. Ambos repararon en la manta que yacía sobre el sofá y en los rastros de que alguien había dormido allí.

"Mierda"

-¿Has tenido visita esta noche, fea? –dijo Sai con una pícara sonrisa.

-No, pero me quedé dormida aquí –dijo Sakura eludiendo el tema y ignorando el apelativo "cariñoso" de Sai.

La ojiverde apartó la manta de un manotazo y los tres se sentaron en el mullido sofá.

-¿Y qué os trae por aquí? Tsunade me ha prohibido los entrenamientos, al menos por unos días –se apresuró a apuntar la pelirrosa.

-¿No te has enterado? –preguntó Sai, cuya cara se había tornado seria de pronto.

-¿De qué?

-Esta mañana han encontrado a un akatsuki en los bosques de Konoha.

Sakura se atragantó con su ropia saliva y comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente. El rubio le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí –se apresuró a contestar la ojiverde-. ¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Parecía haberse vuelto loco. Lo encontraron paseando por entre los árboles. Estaba como ido y murmuraba palabras incoherentes como "Itachi", "el demonio", "ha huido". Están intentando que vuelva ala normalidad, pero parece haber perdido la cordura –explicó Sai pausadamente.

-Sakura¿estás bien? Te veo un poco pálida... –preguntó Naruto mirando a su amiga.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien. Sólo estoy algo cansada.

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, tranquilos –apuntó intentando parecer despreocupada-. ¿Queréis tomar algo?

-No, no podemos. Tenemos que ir a entrenar. Sólo hemos pasado para ver cómo estabas y para traerte noticias del exterior –dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura los acompañó hasta la puerta y les hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Cuando los muchachos se hubieron alejado y hubo cerrado la puerta, alguien apareció a sus espaldas. No era muy difícil deducir de quién se trataba.

-¿Has escuchado?

-Sí –dijo con un hilo de voz. La pelirrosa hubiese jurado que estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –dijo dándola una palmadita en el brazo-. Ve a darte una ducha y cámbiate de ropa. Luego te sentirás mejor.

La expresión de Itachi volvió a tornarse burlona.

-Sí, _mamá _–dijo con aire divertido mientras subía las escaleras.

-Idiota –susurró la pelirrosa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. El peso de estómago pareció aflojarse un poco en cuanto vio la sonrisa del Uchiha.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura caminaba nerviosa por la casa. ¿El akatsuki se había vuelto loco? No podía ser. Si no era consciente de lo que hacía podía hablar más de la cuenta y...

Necesitaba averiguar más.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –dijo una grave voz tras ella.

-Sí, voy a intentar averiguar sobre... –pero su voz se quebró.

Itachi se frotaba energéticamente el pelo con una toalla y llevaba el torso descubierto. La pelirrosa reconoció los pantalones de su padre. La herida estaba completamente cerrada y descubrió que a pesar de la aparente delgadez del muchacho, una hilera de abdominales se le marcaban bajo la piel. En la oscuridad de la cueva no lo había apreciado.

El Uchiha pareció darse cuenta de que Sakura enrojecía por segundos.

-Disculpa, no pensé que te molestaría –dijo educadamente.

-No, tranquilo –dijo la pelirrosa apartando la mirada-. Te decía que voy a intentar averiguar sobre qué ha pasado con el akatsuki.

Itachi asintió lentamente.

-¿Estarás bien? Todavía estás convaleciente... –dijo mirando instintivamente los puntos de la sien de la muchacha.

-Tranquilo, _papá_ –dijo imitando la voz del muchacho.

El Uchiha le dedicó una media sonrisa y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

-No tardaré –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

De pronto un pensamiento la asaltó. ¿Era sólo cosa de ella o parecían un matrimonio? Apartó esas ideas de su cabeza y echó a andar hacia el despacho de Tsunade, aunque con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura abrió la puerta del despacho lentamente y se encontró a su maestra enfrascada en un tremendo papeleo.

-Toc, toc –dijo imitando el sonido de la puerta. Tsunade alzó la vista-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh, Sakura. Claro, adelante –dijo apartando algunos papeles con la mano-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –dijo la pelirrosa sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Y bueno¿qué necesitas?

La ojos de jade se revolvió en su asiento.

-He oído que habéis encontrado a un akatsuki por los alrededores de konoha...

-Así es –afirmó Tsunade.

-Y... ¿qué ha pasado con él?

La Hokage arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente.

-Parece haberse vuelto loco. Es algo muy extraño. No hace nada más que repetir algo sobre Itachi, un demonio y no sé qué traición. No entiendo qué ha podido sucederle para perder la razón de ese modo.

La pelirrosa tragó saliva.

-Aunque no entendemos qué quiere decir. Está ido completamente, es imposible sacarle una respuesta en condiciones.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-De momento está recibiendo tratamiento para ver si logramos que recupere un poco la cordura. Después intentaremos sonsacarle algo sobre el Akatsuki.

La ojiverde asintió. Para su alivio, no habían averiguado nada.

Todavía.

-Cambiando de tema –dijo la pelirrosa en un intento por aligerar la tensión-. ¿Cuándo podré volver a entrenar?

La Hokage la miró con ambas cejas levantadas.

-Te di el alta ayer –dio a modo de respuesta.

-Ya, pero me encuentro bien –aseguró Sakura apasionadamente-. Y necesito hacer algo ahora que mis padres no están.

Tsunade meneó la cabeza negativamente. Su alumna no tenía remedio.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo con resignación-. Si quieres, mañana puedes volver a hacer algo de ejercicio. Pero –agregó viendo que la pelirrosa abría la boca para decir algo- no hagas demasiados esfuerzos. Mañana ligerito. Pasado mañana te retiraré los vendajes y los puntos. A partir de entonces, ya hablaremos.

Sakura agradeció a su maestra y salió del despacho algo más animada. Mientras el akatsuki no recuperara la cordura, no tenían de qué preocuparse. Deseó que tardase bastante en recuperarla, ya tenía bastantes problemas.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura abrió la puerta de casa y se adentró en ella. Un silencio abrumador la recibió. La pelirrosa sonrió, sabiendo lo que tenía que decir.

-Vengo sola –dijo en voz alta.

Un segundo después, Itachi se apareció ante ella con las manos en los bolsillos de un chandal de su padre. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero el azul marino le favorecía.

-Bienvenida.

Ambos muchachos se dedicaron una afectuosa sonrisa y sin decir nada, se dirigieron hacia el sofá para hablar más cómodamente, demostrando así el increíble grado de complicidad que ambos muchachos habían adquirido en tan poco tiempo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Bueno, no se puede decir que este capítulo haya estado cargado de acción, pero ya sabemos que, de momento, el akatsuki sufre una locura pasajera. Intentaré actualizar rápido, ya que recibo muchos reviews pidiéndome más (Gracias, gracias y gracias ) ._

_¿Un review como premio por actualizar tan velozmente XP?_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

-Oye Itachi

-¿Sí? –inquirió mientras ponía el arroz a hervir.

-No te conocía la faceta de ama de casa –dijo en tono burlón.

El Uchiha ladeó la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Crees que en el Akatsuki tenemos criadas o algo por el estilo? Allí tienes que aprender a espabilarte solo. Si no cocinas no comes. Si no limpias, vives en la mugre. Si no lavas, vas hecho un cerdo. Es así de simple.

-Usted perdone –dijo la pelirrosa entre risas al ver la reacción tan defensiva por parte de su compañero de piso.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, él también estaba sonriendo. Nunca en su vida lo había hecho tantas veces seguidas. Aquello empezaba a ser de lo más extraño.

Sakura colocó los platos en la mesa y comprobó que el pescado no se hubiese quemado. Al ver que ya estaba listo, lo sacó de la sartén y lo llevó a la mesa cautelosamente.

-¿Y qué has averiguado? –preguntó Itachi sin disimular su curiosidad.

-No gran cosa –respondió mientras llevaba el agua-. Dice Tsunade que parece haber perdido la razón completamente. De momento no está en condiciones de contestar preguntas, así que podemos estar tranquilos por ahora.

Itachi no parecía tenerlas todas consigo.

-¿Y cuánto crees que pueda durarle esa locura pasajera? Porque ten por seguro que es pasajera.

-¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

-¿Quién es la médico?

-¿Quién es el causante de tanta locura? –contraatacó ella, bromeando.

El Uchiha abandonó la discusión. Era imposible tomarse las cosas en serio cuando su compañera de piso se la pasaba bromeando. Aunque, en cierto modo, era reconfortante ver que al menos uno de ellos conservaba la sangre fría. Y, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, en aquella ocasión no era él.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron en la mesa y comieron tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes que mañana ya puedo ir a entrenar? –dijo Sakura sin ocultar su alegría.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí –dijo hinchando el pecho-. Pero sin pasarme. Y pasado mañana ya me quitan los vendajes y los puntos.

-Me alegro –dijo el Uchiha tranquilamente mientras bebía un poco de agua.

La pelirrosa sonrió abiertamente y, por inercia, Itachi también.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura caminaba paulatinamente por el abarrotado mercado. El hecho de convivir con otra persona conllevaba la necesidad de más alimento. Así que allí se encontraba, equipándose con tanta comida que parecía que fuese a dar una cena para veintitrés Choujis.

Aunque no le importaba, a decir verdad. No servía de nada seguir negándose a sí misma que la compañía de Itachi le agradaba. Eso era algo innegable. Tampoco tenía nada de malo. Sus padres estaban fuera y la presencia de otro ser humano siempre era de agradecer.

Un leve ardor en las mejillas y un revuelo en su estómago la obligaron a dejar de pensar en el Uchiha. Decidió no intentar encontrarle una explicación a aquellas sensaciones, pues posiblemente la respuesta no le agradaría en absoluto.

Itachi era una persona que necesitaba ayuda y ella le estaba echando un cable. Su compañía era grata, pero NADA más.

Total, que de camino a casa, acabó llevando siete bolsas repletas de todo tipo de comida. En esas iba, haciendo esfuerzos para que no se le cangrenaran los dedos a causa del peso, cuando vislumbró a una muchacha rubia al fondo de la calle.

Recordó fugazmente la última conversación que habían mantenido y estuvo tentada de dar un rodeo para evitar cruzarse con ella. Pero la expresión de su rostro le indicó que algo andaba mal.

Ino estaba apoyada en una pared, con la vista fija en el suelo. Sakura se acercó a ella y la saludó con la mano. La Yamagaka no pareció verla. La pelirrosa se acercó aún más, y se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga.

Nada. Que no. Parecía estar en otro planeta.

-Inoooooo –susurró con voz melosa.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡¡Ceeeerdaaaaaaa!! –le gritó al oído.

Ino pegó un salto y miró a derecha y a izquierda. Entonces pareció reparar en la presencia de la pelirrosa.

-Ah, Sakura, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí –dio como si tal cosa.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la sien de la ojos de jade. La rubia volvió a mirar a un punto indefinido.

-Ino... ¿estás bien? –preguntó con creciente preocupación. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que se veía a la Yamagaka visiblemente preocupada. O, si más no, pensativa.

-¿Qué? Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hombre, no sé... Pareces un espectro al que acaban de darle una paliza.

-Qué explícita –murmuró la rubia sin darle importancia.

Vale, mal asunto. Ino no respondía a sus provocaciones. Descartamos inmediatamente la posibilidad de que esté pensativa y constatamos que está preocupada por algo.

-¿Oye, qué te ocurre? –dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo y posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-No me pasa nada. No sé por qué lo dices –dijo exhalando un suspiro.

Segundo síntoma. Suspiros resignados mientras habla. "Qué mal rollo..."

-A mí no me mientas. Sé que te preocupa algo. ¿Quieres contármelo? –desde pequeñas siempre habían confiado la una en la otra. Dejando de lado su rivalidad, Ino siempre había sido su mejor amiga y sabía que si necesitaba apoyo, ella se lo blindaría incondicionalmente.

La rubia volvió a suspirar.

-No es nada importante... –dijo restándole importancia al asunto-. De veras, estoy bien.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. La muchacha se resistía a contárselo. "Mal rollo multiplicado por cinco...". Pero decidió no presionar a la Yamagaka. Si la necesitaba, ya se lo haría saber.

-Cambiando de tema –dijo Ino esbozando una forzada sonrisa. Sakura temió que empezara de nuevo con su interrogatorio, pero no fue así-. ¿Sabes que han venido a hacernos una visita los de la Aldea de la Arena?

-¿Gaara? –preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

-No, el trabajo de Kazekage lo mantiene ocupado. Kankuro y _Temari_ –pareció que este último nombre se le atragantaba.

A la pelirrosa no le costó mucho atar cabos. Fue a decir algo pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Hola Sakura.

La muchacha se volvió y se encontró de frente con la ya mencionada anteriormente Temari. La muchacha le sonreía afectuosamente y la ojos de jade le devolvió el saludo. No había por qué ser maleducada. Se fijó de pronto en que Shikamaru estaba con ella. A su lado, Ino se tensó.

-Hola Temari¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

Shikamaru miró un momento a la rubia y le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo, pero ésta apartó la mirada. La tensión se respiraba en el aire. Todos podían sentirlo, a excepción de Temari, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

La Yamagaka se enderezó y echó a andar sin mirar ni a Shikamaru ni a Temari. La pelirrosa pensó en detenerla, pero obligarla a permanecer allí sería muy duro para ella, por lo que decidió dejarla marchar. Luego la llamaría.

Aún así, no le pasó por alto que Shikamaru la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Sakura decidió que allí ya no pintaba nada, por lo que se despidió ambos chicos y echó a andar calle abajo.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Abrió la puerta de casa y entró tambaleándose con las bolsas de la compra.

-Vengo sola –dijo nada más poner un pie dentro.

Itachi apareció de la nada y le tendió una mano para ayudarla con las bolsas. Sakura no rechistó mucho y el muchacho las agarró todas con una sola mano sin el menor indicio de esfuerzo, lo cual resultaba un poco humillante teniendo en cuenta que ella había estado a punto de dislocarse los hombros llevándolas (vale, a lo mejor había exagerado un poquito). La pelirrosa se dejó caer en el sofá pesadamente y suspiró.

-¿Cansada? –inquirió el Uchiha sentándose en el respaldo.

Sakura sonrió. Definitivamente, le gustaba que estuviera allí.

-No. Bueno, un poco –Itachi arqueó una ceja-. Vale, mucho. ¡Pero es que acabo de recorrerme todo el mercado con siete bolsas cargadas!

-Oh, sí. Pobrecita, qué mal has tenido que pasarlo –se burló Itachi mientras sonreía de lado.

La pelirrosa hizo ademán de darle una colleja, pero el Uchiha la esquivó con insultante facilidad. La ojos de jade volvió a tumbarse y recordó a Ino.

-Oye, Itachi, tengo que salir de nuevo –dijo incorporándose-. Voy a...

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones –la interrumpió él con una sonrisa.

En aquel momento, a Sakura le pareció encantador.

-Voy a ver a una amiga –terminó la frase.

Itachi le dedicó una media sonrisa y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. No se percató de que aún cuando ella ya había salido, la sonrisa continuaba persistiendo en su rostro.

Aquello empezaba a ser preocupante de veras.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Tsunade se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Aquello estaba comenzando a sobrepasarla.

El akatsuki seguía tumbado en la camilla, retorciéndose y revolviéndose. Tenía la expresión ida y los ojos se mantenían fijos en un punto del techo.

Le habían aplicado una técnica de inmovilización, por lo no había peligro de que intentase algo. Kakashi se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente. Era inútil intentar obtener información mientras estuviese en aquel estado. Se inclinó sobre el hombre e intentó llamar su atención dándole unas palmaditas en la cara. Gai, Kurenai y Shizune lo observaban con atención.

El akatsuki no hizo ademán de haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del jounin.

-A-kat-su-ki –dijo remarcando las sílabas-. ¿Sabes algo?

El hombre pareció reaccionar ante la palabra Akatsuki y entornó un poco los ojos.

-Itachi... el demonio... el traidor... ha huido. Él hace daño... él estaba mal... él se transforma... él...

Los cuatro jounins y la Hokage suspiraron al unísono. Era imposible sacar agua clara de todo aquello. Necesitaban que recuperase la cordura si querían averiguar qué diablos quería decir. Mientras, el hombre seguía con su monólogo.

-La cueva... y luego... el suelo...

-¡Así es imposible! –exclamó Tsunade exasperada-. No podemos interrogar a un hombre que parece estar en el mundo de Yupie.

-Y entonces... azul... mucho azul...caí...

Kakashi seguía inclinado sobre el hombre, aparentemente escuchando. Kurenai tan sólo observaba al jounin y Gai parecía tan irritado como la Hokage.

-Azul... un perro...

-No creo que podamos hacer nada con él por ahora –intervino Shizune-. Quizás dejándolo descansar uso días...

-Y luego vino aquella pelirrosa y...

Las cinco caras se volvieron bruscamente hacia el akatsuki y lo contemplaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, el akatsuki acaba de poner a sakura en un buen aprieto. Ya veremos cómo sale de esta ahora. No falta mucho para que esto empiece a ponerse interesante de veras._

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Sakura se paró frente a la ya conocida floristería Yamagaka. Si conocía a Ino tanto como creía, se encontraría allí haciendo arreglos de flores. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando algo la preocupaba. Decía que la belleza de las flores la ayudaba a no pensar en cosas desagradables. Así que abrió la puerta cautelosamente y asomó la cabeza.

Bingo.

Una muchacha rubia se encontraba de espaldas a ella, inclinada sobre una maceta que contenía narcisos y claveles. Sakura se acercó a ella, que no dio señas de haberla oído entrar.

-Ino –la llamó

-Ah, Sakura –dijo sin volverse-. ¿Qué deseas?

-No vengo en calidad de cliente –respondió ésta.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ino, mírame –pidió la pelirrosa.

La rubia hizo caso omiso a la petición de la ojiverde, por lo que Sakura se vio obligada a dar la vuelta y colocarse frente a ella. Tenía rastros de recientes lágrimas y sus ojos celestes contrastaban con el enrojecimiento que los envolvían. La ojos de jade suspiró. No sabía que se suponía que debía decirle ahora a su amiga. Ella nunca le había hablado de sus sentimientos hacia Shikamaru, pero se veían a leguas.

-No creo que Shikamaru esté con Temari –dijo la ojiverde como única respuesta. Tampoco sabía que otras palabras podrían animar a la Yamagaka, que, por su parte, no pareció sorprenderse ante el hecho que la ojiverde se hubiese percatado de sus sentimientos hacia el Nara.

-No es sólo eso, Sakura –dijo Ino con exasperación-. No se trata sólo de que estén juntos o no.

La pelirrosa se sentó en el suelo y la ojos celestes la imitó.

-¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

-Es sólo que... en cuanto se ha enterado que Temari estaba aquí ha ido corriendo a buscarla. Y la forma en que la mira... Nunca le he visto mirar de esa forma a nadie. La mira con... fascinación. ¡Y no puedo soportarlo¡Lo máximo que he obtenido yo por su parte es una ojeada desinteresada! Y en cambio, ella se lo lleva todo de él simplemente con su mera presencia.

Las lágrimas volvían a surcar el rostro de Ino. Estaban contadas las ocasiones en las que Sakura había visto así a su amiga. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras intentaba en vano calmarla.

-La admiración no es siempre sinónimo de amor, Ino. Que se lleve bien con Temari no quiere decir que la desee en otro sentido. Vosotros dos habéis compartido dolor y alegría, habéis luchado codo con codo, os habéis protegido mútuamente... Quién ha estado siempre a su lado has sido tú, no Temari. Y lo que habéis vivido no se puede borrar así como así.

La rubia pareció calmarse un poco ante las palabras de su amiga. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, esperando a que el llanto cesara por completo. Sakura no quitó el brazo del hombro de su amiga en ningún momento. Finalmente, fue Ino la que se levantó y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Está bien, esto no va a quedar así. Voy a obligar a Shikamaru a que me mire de la misma forma en que la mira a ella.

-¡Así se habla, cerda! –dijo la pelirrosa alzando un brazo en señal de victoria.

La ojos celestes miró a Sakura con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la ojiverde.

-Te brillan los ojos de nuevo. Desde que se fue Sasuke no te habían vuelto a brillar de esta forma.

La rubia volvía a la carga. Eso era buena señal, aunque a Sakura no le hacía mucha gracia que indagara tan efusivamente en sus sentimientos cuando estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantenerlos a ralla.

-No empieces¿eh? –dijo en un intento por pararle los pies.

-Muy bien, no empiezo –dijo sonriendo de lado-. Pero te voy a pedir una cosa.

La ojos de jade arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

-No dejes escapar al responsable de este nuevo brillo en tu mirada. Ya lo hiciste una vez y perdiste tu sonrisa. No me gustaría que lo hicieses de nuevo.

Sakura no supo qué responder a eso. No pudo evitar pensar en Itachi y la incomodidad se apoderó de ella, aunque no iba a permitir que Ino lo notase.

-La cursilería no te pega, cerdita –dio sacándole la lengua a su amiga.

-A callar, frentuda –le espetó sonrojándose levemente.

La pelirrosa hizo ademán de salir de la floristería.

-Gracias Sakura –susurró la rubia cuando ya estaba casi fuera.

La ojiverde le sonrió cálidamente y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Tsunade salió de la habitación blanca como una hoja de papel. Aquel akatsuki tenía que estar desvariando. Sí, eso era. Estaba delirando.

Ella tan sólo conocía a una pelirrosa. Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Era imposible que Sakura supiese algo, y mucho menos que hubiese tenido encuentro alguno con aquel hombre. Se lo habría dicho. Ella era su maestra y tenía la certeza de que si algo malo estaba sucediendo, no dudaría en contárselo.

Kakashi salió tras ella, no por ello menos blanco. El jounin y la Hokage intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento antes de que Kurenai, Gai y Shizune saliesen también.

-No creo que valga la pena tomarnos en serio lo que dice. No mientras esté en ese estado –intervino Shizune tranquilamente.

-Tiene razón –la apoyó Gai-. Ha perdido el juicio. No podemos creer fielmente lo que dice alguien que está loco.

Kurenai asintió, mostrando su acuerdo. Pero kakashi y Tsunade continuaban blancos como la pared que los rodeaba.

-¿Os parece que mañana volvamos de nuevo a ver si conseguimos sacar agua clara de todo esto? –propuso Gai a sus compañeros.

Todos asintieron sin decir nada. Fuese lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo, no podía ser nada bueno.

Kurenai y Gai echaron a andar por el pasillo y Shizune desapareció alegando que tenía que preparar no sé qué informes. El silencio se apoderó de Kakashi y de Shizune. Durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio. Fue Kakashi el que habló finalmente.

-Sólo hay dos tipos de personas que siempre dicen la verdad. Los borrachos y los locos.

Tsunade se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Mañana hablaré con ella –dijo simplemente. Se negaba a aceptar que realmente Sakura estuviese involucrada en todo aquello.

-¿Crees que realmente nos esté ocultando algo de este calibre? –preguntó Kakashi ladeando la cabeza-. Si de verdad hubiese tenido algo que ver con este akatsuki, nos lo hubiese dicho¿no?

-Por supuesto que nos lo habría dicho –dijo Tsunade autoconvenciéndose.

-Entonces... ¿por qué estamos tan preocupados? –inquirió Kakashi mirando hacia el techo.

La Hokage no supo qué responder a aquello.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Estoy muerta –murmuró Sakura mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el sofá.

-Pues sólo son las nueve y ni siquiera has ido a entrenar hoy –replicó Itachi con sorna.

-¡Silencio! Si digo que estoy muerta es que estoy muerta y punto pelota –contraatacó la pelirrosa dándose media vuelta y apoyando la cabeza en el cabezal.

-Pues yo te veo muy viva –dijo mientras subía las escaleras-. ¿Puedo ducharme o prefieres hacerlo tú antes? –preguntó.

Sakura le hizo un gesto con la mano conforme fuese él primero. El agua resbalando sobre su cuerpo era una sensación que siempre le había agradado. Aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría sentirla. Echó un vistazo a las cuatro paredes del cuarto de baño. Aquella casa le gustaba. Le cautivaba la idea de tener un... ¿hogar? No sabía si era aquella la palabra adecuada, pero en todo caso, no quería tener que abandonar aquella pequeña morada.

Como tampoco quería abandonar a Sakura. Aquel pensamiento lo asaltó como un disparo. Por un momento se quedó paralizado bajo el agua.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Decidió que no quería saberlo.

Él nunca se encariñaba con las personas. Aquello sólo traía problemas. Salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente. Definitivamente no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras cavilaba.

No podía establecer un vínculo de afecto con aquella chica. Tarde o temprano tendría que irse y aquello no iba a facilitarle las cosas. Lo mejor era mantener al margen los sentimientos, como siempre había hecho. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez?

Sakura se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Se veía calmada, serena. Su respiración era profunda y pausada. Parecía una muñequita.

Por un fugaz segundo, Itachi tuvo la certeza que mantener la ternura de lado no iba a ser tan sencillo. Se maldijo interiormente por ser tan jodidamente débil. Tenía al Akatsuki sobre sus talones y él sólo se preocupaba por sus estúpidas sensiblerías. Debía controlarse si no quería tener contratiempos.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro tranquilo.

"Joder", pensó Itachi. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle las cosas tan difíciles?

Se percató entonces que la muchacha había acaparado todo el sofá. ¿Y dónde diablos se suponía que iba a dormir ahora? Estuvo tentado de dejarla allí y dormir él en el cuarto de la muchacha. Pero se hubiese sentido muy incómodo. Suspiró con resignación. Tendría que despertarla.

-Sakura –susurró en voz baja.

La pelirrosa le respondió con otro suspiro.

-Sakura –volvió a murmurar, esta vez posando una mano sobre el brazo de la muchacha.

Nada. Que no. Estaba en lo más profundo del mundo de los sueños.

Se rascó la cabeza pesadamente. No quería pensar en lo que tendría que hacer ahora. Buscó otra alternativa, pero al parecer, si no quería dormir en el suelo, tendría que llevarla a su cuarto.

Tampoco era tan difícil. La cogería en brazos y la llevaría hasta su cama. A fin de cuentas, era un ninja. Algo como aquello tendría que provocarle carcajadas. Además, no era la primera vez que cogía en brazos a Sakura. Recordó fugazmente cómo había escalado el acantilado con ella entre sus brazos.

¿Entonces por qué diablos estaba dudando tanto¿Qué había cambiado desde entonces?

Se reprendió mentalmente. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y el otro por debajo de las rodillas y la alzó. La pelirrosa ni se inmutó.

Notó las curvas del cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos e intentó dejar la mente en blanco. ¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando?

Itachi subió las escaleras intentando moverse lo menos posible. No le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de que ella se despertara entre sus brazos. La ojos de jade apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha. El hombre la miró con aquellos oscuros ojos negros.

Abrió la puerta como pudo y depositó a Sakura en su cama. No había sido tan complicado, después de todo. La chica exhaló otro suspiro tranquilo. Itachi la arropó un poco con la manta y permaneció unos segundos allí, contemplándola, sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizás porque ahora era plenamente consciente de que aquella situación no iba a durar para siempre. Él tendría que irse un día u otro.

Un mechón de pelo rosa le cubría parcialmente el rostro. Se lo apartó con el dedo índice y permaneció allí lo que le parecieron siglos. Mirándola. Observándola. Guardando aquella imagen en su mente.

No podía encariñarse.

No podía.

No debía.

Apretó los puños de pura impotencia y salió de la habitación, sabiendo que, fuese lo que fuese lo que aquella chica despertaba en él, ya era demasiado tarde para pararlo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Me parece que a Itachi ya no le es tan indiferente la ojos de jade¿eh?. Y Tsunade y Kakahi están con la mosca tras la oreja. A ver cuánto dura la tranquilidad. _

_A modo de spoiler, diré que en el próximo capítulo pasa por fin lo que muchos estáis esperando (Inner: Ya era hora, muchacha. Te enrrollas como las persianas)._

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

-¡Buenos días! –la pelirrosa saltó los cinco últimos escalones de una voltereta.

-Uy, qué desanimada te veo... –dijo Itachi con ironía. Estaba dispuesto a no pensar en cuándo tuviese que abandonar la casa. Sencillamente iba a disfrutar el tiempo que pasase allí... y el que pasase con Sakura.

-Sí –dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina-. ¡Es que hoy vuelvo a entrenar! –agregó con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Te alegras por tener que ir a darte de hostias con tus compañeros? Qué rara eres, Haruno... –replicó él con una media sonrisa.

La ojos de jade rodó los ojos y se levantó para preparar tostadas. Entrenar le gustaba, por raro que pareciese. Sentir que podía mejorar y que convertirse en alguien más fuerte no era algo imposible. Consultó el reloj. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-Ah, Itachi, gracias por llevarme anoche a mi cuarto –dijo sin concederle mucha importancia-. Me quedé dormida –añadió sacando la lengua con culpabilidad.

-De nada –respondió él con una de las más cautivadoras sonrisas que jamás había esbozado. Lo hizo sin querer, no fue su intención, pero aquello provocó que la pelirrosa enrojeciera hasta la raíz del pelo. Por suerte, había comenzado a controlar aquellas reacciones involuntarias y lograba disimularlas bastante bien.

Se metió una tostada entera en la boca y Itachi tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, pues estuvo a punto de morir atragantada y por asfixia. El Uchiha soltó una risa por lo bajo, llevándose un codazo por parte de Sakura.

-No ha tenido gracia –murmuró mientras carraspeaba.

-No, claro que no. Ha sido sumamente depresivo verte al borde de la muerte por culpa de un trozo de pan –replicó Itachi.

-Te has levantado graciosillo esta mañana¿no? –dijo la pelirrosa rodando los ojos.

El Uchiha no contestó. Se limitó a darle la espalda y dirigirse a la nevera para agarrar la leche. Pero pudo percibirse que aún se estaba riendo.

-Bueno, me marcho. No creo que vuelva muy tarde –le dijo ya desde la puerta. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que Itachi la estaba mirando, pero cuando se volteó, constató que no era así. Seguía de espaldas a ella.

El Uchiha le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras agitaba exageradamente una tostada en el aire, haciendo gestos burlescos.

-Lo dicho. Esta mañana te has levantado graciosillo –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Naruto y Sai se encontraban sentados en el banco de siempre. Sasuke se encontraba algo más apartado, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla del puente. Siempre se encontraban allí para dirigirse juntos al campo de entrenamiento.

-Buenos días –los saludó la pelirrosa alegremente. Sai y Naruto le devolvieron la salutación efusivamente. Sasuke se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, conforme el saludo había sido escuchado-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Mmmm. Tendremos que esperar un poco –dijo Sai recostando la espalda en el banco.

-¿Por? –preguntó Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei ha dicho que hoy vendría a entrenar con nosotros –respondió Naruto ahogando un bostezo.

-¿Y eso? –inquirió la pelirrosa sentándose en el borde del banco, al lado de Sai.

-Ni idea. Me dijo ayer que le esperásemos, que hoy quería entrenar con nosotros. "Para recordar viejos tiempos" –dijo el rubio, imitando la voz de su antiguo maestro.

La ojos de jade rió y Sai consultó su reloj de muñeca.

-Aunque llega tarde –observó-. ¿No os extraña?

Unas gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaron por las frentes de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Digamos que no nos asombra –dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa-. Lo raro sería que llegase a la hora. Entonces sí que sería para preocuparse la cosa.

Pasaron diez minutos... Una diminuta vena comenzó a latir en la sien de los muchachos...

Veinte... La vena creció un poco...

Media hora... La venita ha dejado de ser pequeña...

Cuarenta minutos... La "venaza" está a punto de explotar

-Hola –dijo un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y con el rostro cubierto por una máscara. Había parecido de la nada a espaldas de los ninjas-. Siento la tardanza, pero es que alguien ha movido mi casa de sitio y...

-¡MENTIROSO! –exclamaron Sakura y Naruto al unísono. Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa. Era exactamente como cuando eran niños.

Kakashi le dirigió una breve mirada a la ojiverde antes de echar a andar hacia los campos de entrenamiento. De vez en cuando le lanzaba alguna que otra ojeada furtiva, pero no decía nada.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Estuvieron practicando con el chakra (Sakura era la que más destacaba sin duda alguna) y luego trabajaron las técnicas ilusorias (Sasuke demostró su latiente evolución en este sentido).

Kakashi estuvo asesorándolos en todo lo que podía, aunque ya bien poco podía enseñarles a aquellos muchachos. Todo lo que podían mejorar debían hacerlo por su cuenta.

El jounin tuvo que reñir Sakura en un par de ocasiones por estar excediéndose, teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba convaleciente. Riñas insolentemente ignoradas por parte de la ojos de jade, que a cada ejercicio que realizaban daba lo máximo de sí misma. Estaba claro que ya no era la niña que se dejaba influir por todo lo que decían y acataba las órdenes agachando la cabeza. ¿Cuándo diablos había crecido tanto?

Comieron tranquilos a la sombra de un árbol y dedicaron la tarde entera al combate cuerpo a cuerpo (Sakura se quedó al margen a petición de Kakashi, no sin antes deleitar al público con sus falsos pucheros).

Y, cuando el sol ya se ponía sobre un cielo anaranjado, el jounin dio por finalizado el entrenamiento. Sakura se levantó del suelo (dónde había estado observando los combates) y echó a andar, pero Kakashi la retuvo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento –dijo con una seriedad impropia en él.

Sasuke desapareció como una sombra y Naruto y Sai le hicieron señas para que fuese con ellos.

-Id tirando –les dijo a sus amigos-. Nos vemos mañana sin falta.

Ambos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada, pero se encogieron de hombros y, después de despedirse de ella, se fueron. La pelirrosa permaneció allí, esperando a que el jounin dijese algo. Pero éste permaneció en silencio hasta que otra figura emergió de entre los árboles. Sakura reconoció de inmediato a Tsunade. Algo no andaba bien. La presencia de sus dos maestros juntos, con aquella expresión seria y fría, la intimidó de tal manera que, inconscientemente, tensó los músculos.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó temerosa.

-Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros –dijo Tsunade. Su voz no sonó fría ni cortante, pero aún así, podía percibirse su impaciencia.

La boca se le comenzó a secar de pronto. No sabía a qué se refería su maestra, pero fuese lo que fuese, estaba claro que no era nada bueno.

-No sé de qué me estáis hablando... –dijo la pelirrosa en un susurro.

El jounin y la Hokage intercambiaron una significativa mirada. Kakshi suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Tú sabes algo acerca de un akatsuki, una cueva, un demonio o algo por el estilo?

Una jarra de agua fría sobre su cara no le hubiese causado mayor impresión. El viento sopló entre las hojas de los árboles, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la ojos de jade. No le costó mucho deducir que ese maldito akatsuki estaba comenzando a soltar la lengua más de la cuenta. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que le preguntaran ella. Él no la había visto en ningún momento... ¿O sí? Recordó fugazmente cuando lo vio tumbado en el suelo de la cueva. Quizás no se encontrase inconsciente del todo...

"Mierda"

-¿Sakura? –la apremió Tsunade, abriendo los ojos ligeramente. No le gustaba el tenso silencio que ahora envolvía a su alumna.

"¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!"

-No tengo ni idea de a dónde queréis llegar... –dijo con un hilo de voz que no sonó convincente ni para sí misma. Y por lo visto, tampoco para sus dos maestros, que intercambiaron otra mirada llena de significado.

En aquel momento, la pelirrosa deseó que ocurriese cualquier cosa que interrumpiese aquella conversación. Una lluvia de kunais, una explosión bajo sus pies, un infarto al miocardio... cualquier cosa le hubiese bastado. Pero los ojos de los dos ninjas continuaron mirándola, sin que nada sucediera a su alrededor.

Kakashi se acercó a la ojos de jade y posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Aquel simple gesto provocó que Sakura temblara de pies a cabeza.

-Sakura, si sabes algo, necesitamos que nos lo digas –dijo con convicción el hombre. Sus ojos negros parecían ver a través de ella. Mentirle a él estaba resultando más difícil de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Tragó saliva a duras penas mientras sentía que aquella mirada iba a ver a través de su mente.

-No sé nada, Kakashi-sensei –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Mentía. Ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo. Una sombra de decepción surcó los ojos del jounin. Sakura temblaba y se maldijo por no ser capaz de controlarse. La desilusión podía leerse en las facciones de la Hokage.

Kakashi la soltó y la contempló durante largos segundos. A la pelirrosa le pareció ver algo parecido a preocupación en ella, pero pronto desapareció, dejando paso a la afable mirada a la que la tenía acostumbrada. Afabilidad falsa, pues el desengaño continuaba presente en su semblante.

-Ya no soy tu sensei, Sakura –le recordó en un intento por romper un poco la tensión que acababa de formarse. Intento en vano, pues la pelirrosa seguía temblando de pies a cabeza. Kakashi le sonrió, y Sakura intentó corresponderle, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

-Bien –intervino Tsunade con otra sonrisa. Se acercó más a su alumna y se paró a escasos centímetros de ella-. Si _recuerdas_ algo, por pequeño que sea, dínoslo¿vale?

Sakura asintió pesadamente. El pulso todavía le iba a mil por hora. Entonces la Hokage hizo algo que nunca había hecho: se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la frente. La pelirrosa se quedó paralizada en el sitio. Aquel simple gesto había hecho que la culpabilidad la asaltara de una forma exagerada. Fue consciente entonces de que estaba engañando a los suyos. A sus maestros. Los ojos empezaron a picarle peligrosamente. Pero aún así hizo una reverencia e hizo ademán de marcharse.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces –dijo Kakashi un segundo antes de que la muchacha desapareciese.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Abrió la puerta de casa y la cerró dando un portazo. Las piernas continuaban temblándole. Sabían algo. O si más no, lo sospechaban. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que todo aquello explotase por algún lado.

Y ella.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Era cierto que sus intenciones al ayudar a Itachi eran buenas. En ningún momento había buscado perjudicar a la aldea, pero... Los estaba engañando. A todos. Estaba ocultando una valiosa información a los suyos y acogiendo a un enemigo en su propia casa. Aquello era _traición_, le gustase o no.

Y además ¿cómo podía asegurar que el Akatsuki no causaría daños a la Villa, si estaba Itachi en ella?

Una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla. Apoyó la espalda en el marco de la puerta y resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraba completamente perdida, sin saber qué debía hacer. O qué _quería_ hacer.

Itachi permaneció escondido, pues Sakura no había dicho que volviese sola. Pero tanto silencio no era normal. Si estaba con alguien, lo lógico sería que estuviesen hablando. Así que se arriesgó a sacar la cabeza para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

La imagen de Sakura llorando, abrazada sobre sus piernas, le impactó en el centro del pecho. Nunca la había visto derrumbada y, ahora que lo hacía, le parecía una escena horrorosa.

Se acercó despacio a ella. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas que estuviesen llorando y no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le sujetó la barbilla, obligándola a alzar el rostro. Sus ojos verdes estaban empañados en lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con suavidad. No podía hacer nada si no sabía qué le pasaba.

La pelirrosa lo observó durante unos segundos y después fijó la vista en el suelo, dejando que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Vale, aquella visión era insoportable. A pesar de que había visto cosas infinitamente peores que aquello, se vio incapaz de verla llorar un segundo más. La cogió de la mano y la obligó a incorporarse. Aún sosteniendo su mano, la condujo hasta el sofá y la apremió para que se sentara. Después agarró una silla y la colocó delante de ella. Justo como Sakura había hecho tiempo atrás para escuchar la historia del Uchiha. Ahora todo aquello parecía tan lejano...

Itachi le secó una lágrima con el dedo y esperó pacientemente a que ella hablara. Y si no deseaba hacerlo, sencillamente permanecería a su lado. Aunque por dentro se estuviese maldiciendo a sí mismo por aquella flaqueza.

-Saben algo –dijo simplemente, ahogando un sollozo. "No llores", pensó Itachi por un momento, antes de asimilar aquellas palabras-. El akatsuki... ha dicho algo sobre mí... y han venido a preguntarme si sabía algo... -el llanto apenas la dejaba continuar. Estaba realmente muy afectada.

"No llores"

-¿Y qué ha pasado? –preguntó el Uchiha, más preocupado por el estado de la pelirrosa que por lo que comportaba todo lo que le estaba contando.

-Nada. No les he dicho nada –dijo Sakura.- Pero... ¡me siento una basura¡Siento que los estoy traicionando de la manera más vil!

-No eres una basura y no los estás traicionando –dijo Itachi secamente.

-¡Pero les estoy engañando, que es lo mismo! –de nuevo, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como pequeños riachuelos-. ¡No sé qué hacer, Itachi¡No lo sé! –dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos-. Me siento... me siento...

"No llores"

"No llores, por favor"

Incapaz de soportar más aquella situación, agarró a Sakura por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí bruscamente. La rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, como si temiese que de un momento a otro fuese a desaparecer. No le importó su imagen, ni la lógica, ni los sentimientos... Tan sólo quería que dejase del llorar. Quería que dejase de pasarlo mal. Era consciente de que todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa, y aún así...

Él nunca se había preocupado así por alguien, y sin embargo, lo único que ahora deseaba era que el dolor que ella sentía desapareciese. Definitivamente, se había convertido en un estúpido sensiblero.

Sakura se permaneció estática unos segundos hasta que finalmente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Itachi. El llanto pareció aligerarse un poco. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien así? Notó como el Uchiha le acariciaba el pelo y se dejó consolar.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

La pelirrosa se separó de él al instante y lo miró. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Todo esto es por mi culpa y no tienes por qué estarlo pasando mal innecesariamente –continuó-. Tarde o temprano tendré que irme, así que no me importa hacerlo hoy mismo, si así dejas de sufrir.

El corazón de la pelirrosa se aceleró. Si se iba, todos sus problemas terminarían. No tendría nada que ver con el Akatsuki y la mentira terminaría.

Pero...

Itachi seguía mirándola con sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos. Un deje de tristeza pareció asomar por ellos, aunque desapareció enseguida.

-Pídeme que me vaya y lo haré.

No podía estar haciéndole esto. No podía pedirle aquello. La expresión de Sakura era de miedo y tristeza. Itachi pareció percibirlo y se acercó a ella, quedando sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros.

-Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré –dijo con una sonrisa-. Ya has hecho bastante por mí, y te lo agradezco mucho.

Tragó saliva. Aquello sonaba como una despedida.

-No –murmuró Sakura.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó el Uchiha.

-Que no quiero que te vayas –dijo alzando el rostro. Sus ojos continuaban brillando y el verde se entremezclaba con pequeños destellos cristalinos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Itachi pareció mostrar desconcierto. No se esperaba aquella respuesta. Esperaba que Sakura le pidiese que abandonara su casa, y lo entendía. Pero aquello... no tenía lógica alguna. Se estaba exponiendo peligrosamente.

-Oye, sabes lo que est...

-No quiero que te vayas –repitió la pelirrosa, abrazando la cintura de Itachi. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho-. No quiero...

Un extraño calor recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha y la emoción se apoderó de él. ¡Maldita sea¿Qué le pasaba con aquella chica?

¿¡Qué coño le pasaba?!

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Sakura estaban sobre los suyos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Ups. Tengo la ligera impresión de que he cortado el capítulo en un momento crucial. ¿Me equivoco? No me pegueis, por favor. _

_Pero bueno, tengo que reconocer que este capítulo me ha costado especialmente. He intentado darme prisa porque no quería haceros esperar más y ya habreis notado que es un poquiiiito más largo. _

_Un review como premio¿no? Que he actualizado a pesar de que tengo tres exámenes mañana. UUu_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XV**

Fue apenas un roce de labios, pero bastó para confundir aún más a Itachi. Se estaba besando con una ninja de Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Aquello parecía un mal chiste. Pero aún así, no deseaba apartarla. No podía apartarla. El beso se fue tornando más acalorado y apasionado. Sin poderlo evitar, el Uchiha adentró la lengua en la boca de Sakura y esta no hizo nada por evitarlo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? No podían. No debían. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estando así? No quiso pensar en la respuesta, porque muy en el fondo, ya la sabía. No supo cuánto tiempo duró el beso, pero cuando se separaron, la pelirrosa estaba roja como un tomate. 

Era jodidamente adorable.

¡A la mierda la lógica, la frialdad y la razón! 

Volvió a abrazar a Sakura, intentando transmitirle de algún modo todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La ojos de jade no sabía qué pensar. Se había enamorado de Itachi, por más que le pesara. No podía seguir engañándose a sí misma. No quería que se fuera. No lo deseaba. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, no quería que fuese hoy. No podría soportarlo.

-¿Qué nos está pasando? –farfulló Itachi, aún abrazando a la pelirrosa.

-No lo sé –susurró la aludida, estrechándolo más fuerte-. No lo sé...

**oooooooooooooooo**

Tsunade se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Estaba pálida. Muy pálida.

-Sabe algo –dijo mientras Kakashi apoyaba la espalda en la pared del despacho de la Hokage.

-Sí. Mentir nunca ha sido su fuerte –comentó, intentando parecer despreocupado.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Tsunade.

-A mí no me mires. La Hokage eres tú.

Ambos exhalaron un suspiro al unísono.

-Debemos confiar en ella. Sakura siempre ha tenido las ideas muy claras y ha demostrado ser más madura que muchos de nuestros mejores ninjas. Esperemos que sepa lo que está haciendo. Tampoco podemos hacer nada más.

Kakashi asintió mientras se colocaba mejor la máscara.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura salió de su habitación cautelosamente. No quería pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Definitivamente, tenía que haberlo soñado. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirar a Itachi a la cara ahora?

Mierda.

¿Por qué no podía morirse y olvidarse ya de sus preocupaciones? Pero al parecer, la señora Muerte no se apiadaba de ella.

Con fastidio bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, esperando no toparse con Itachi. Se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, pero no se sentía con valor de encararlo.

Pero para su mala suerte, el Uchiha ya se encontraba en la cocina. Comenzó a oír los latidos de su propio corazón. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él después de lo sucedido.

Cuando reparó en su presencia, Itachi se volteó y la contempló durante más de cinco segundos sin decir nada. Sakura no supo qué decir o hacer. Quizás debería excusarse y...

-Buenos días –dijo sin concederle importancia al asunto.

A ver, un momento.

¿Cómo?

¿Y ya está?

¿Nada más?

¿Es que no pensaba decirle nada sobre lo sucedido anoche?

¿Es que ni siquiera lo consideraba digno de mención?

¿Iba a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?

Al parecer, así era, pues Itachi no abrió la boca ni dio signos de afligimiento o emoción por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sin saber muy bien, empezó a sentirse verdaderamente mal. La pelirrosa dio media vuelta y salió de allí sin dirigirle la palabra. El Uchiha la siguió con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

-Volveré tarde –dijo antes de salir de casa dando un portazo.

Itachi suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

_**Unos días después...**_

-¡Sakura!

-¿Qué? –se sobresaltó la aludida.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? –preguntó un muchacho rubio de ojos celestes.

-No, lo siento, Naruto. ¿Qué decías?

-Llevas unos días muy rara, Sakura-chan –susurró el muchacho haciendo pucheros.

El equipo siete había quedado para entrenar, a falta de misiones. Naruto estaba intentando en vano entablar una conversación con la pelirrosa, que pensaba en todo menos en las palabras de su compañero. Sai se encontraba a su lado y Sasuke, como siempre, iba unos pasos por delante. De vez en cuando echaba una ojeada hacia atrás, pero nada más.

-Estaba en la luna. Perdona. Sigue contando –respondió la ojos de jade esbozando una hipócrita sonrisa.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido con Itachi. Le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Sus amigos y Tsunade habían comenzado a notarla extraña. La Hokage había llegado a pensar que era por la conversación que habían mantenido un par de días atrás. Incluso Kakashi la había abordado ayer para preguntarle si se sentía bien.

Pero nadie podía siquiera acercarse a imaginar lo que en realidad le estaba sucediendo.

Ella, Sakura Haruno, ninja de Konoha, estaba enamorada de Itachi Uchiha, exakatsuki traidor a la Villa. Todo hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona. Pero no. Tenía que ser él.

Había intentado por todos los medios controlar sus sentimientos desde el día del beso. Pero le era imposible mirar a la cara al Uchiha sin sonrojarse. La historia se repetía. ¿Es que estaba condenada a estar enamorada siempre de un Uchiha?

Tomó aire. De acuerdo. Estaba enamorada, ¿y qué?. Nadie se moría por eso. Podía vivir con ello. Pero no sabía qué era lo que sentía Itachi exactamente, y aquello la estaba matando por dentro. El hombre se comportaba igual con ella desde entonces. Tan sólo que ahora la miraba diferente. No hubiese sabido decir en qué había cambiado aquella mirada, pero no era la misma. Era más... cálida, por así decirlo de algún modo. Y conseguía derretirla por completo. Aunque quizás fuesen sólo imaginaciones suyas...

-¡Sakura! ¡Que no me escuchas! –volvió a exclamar Naruto.

La pelirrosa suspiró.

**oooooooooooooooo**

La noche cayó sobre konoha.

-Vengo sola –susurró casi con temor al abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenida –le respondió la voz de Itachi.

Sakura le sonrió a duras penas y pasó por su lado rozándole. Aquel simple hecho la estremeció. Ambos se dieron cuenta.

La pelirrosa ignoró al Uchiha y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Pero cuando iba por la mitad de las escaleras, Itachi saltó y se colocó justo delante de ella. La ojos de jade estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás de no ser porque él la sujetó por el brazo. El contacto de sus dedos la quemó y se soltó al instante.

-¿Por qué me evitas? –le preguntó sin rodeos.

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Encima preguntaba por qué? ¿Es que a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que había sucedido días atrás? Se sintió frustrada y se limitó a pasar por su lado sin contestarle. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

El Uchiha tenía razón. Llevaba unos días siendo muy áspera con él. La confianza y la afabilidad que tenían se habían terminado desde entonces. Algo parecía haberse roto entre ellos.

La pelirrosa se mojó la cara y se contempló en el espejo. Un par de ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada.

-¡Joder! –se sobresaltó la ojos de jade, dándose la vuelta al instante para mirar al Uchiha, que estaba justo detrás de ella-. ¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar? –le gritó a Itachi, que se limitó a mirarla con expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. La pelirrosa intentó retroceder, pero el lavabo se lo impidió. Quedaron separados por algunos centímetros. Itachi la agarró por las muñecas para impedirle la retirada.

-Si algo no soporto es que me ignoren –dijo con una voz tan fría que hubiese hecho estremecer a cualquiera.

La ojos de jade no dijo nada. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada.

-Mira, si es por lo que ocurrió, no podemos cambiarlo. Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero sí podemos intentar llevarlo con normalidad. ¡¡Si quieres olvidarlo, hagamos como que nada ha sucedido y listo!!

-¡No es eso! –gritó Sakura.

-¿Entonces qué es? –inquirió el muchacho-. ¡Porque no te entiendo! ¿Qué cojones pasa?

-¡¿Quieres que te diga lo que pasa?! –chilló sin poder contenerse-. ¡Pasa que soy incapaz de concentrarme! ¡Pasa que soy no puedo ni ojear a un hombre sin que me recuerde a ti! ¡Pasa que cada vez que miro a Sasuke me siento como una mierda! ¡¡Y pasa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde aquel día y que, en cambio, tú pareces haber olvidado todo lo que sucedió!!

Itachi abrió los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido. ¿Qué lo había olvidado? ¡Cómo se atrevía a decir eso si no dejaba de pensar en ello ni un solo instante!

¿Pero qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Avergonzarse? ¿Agachar la cabeza? Aquello no iba con él. Pero que actuase con normalidad no significaba que lo hubiese olvidado. ¡Joder! ¡Ya le gustaría poder olvidarlo tan fácilmente!

-¿No dices nada? –dijo, soltándose del agarre de sus manos-. Normal. Debes estar pensando que soy una niña boba y cursi, ¿no? Pues lo siento. ¡Yo no puedo hacer como que no ha pasado nada, porque sí ha pasado! Y ya sé que hoy en día un beso no significa nada, pero para mí sí que ha significado algo, ¿entiendes?

Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad a causa de su agitada respiración y temblaba levemente por la rabia que sentía. Por eso no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta. Pero Itachi sí pareció apreciarlo. Sus ojos continuaban abiertos como platos.

-¿Y qué se supone que ha significado para ti? –preguntó con aparente calma. No podía ser que ella...

-¡¡Lo sabes muy bien, grandísimo imbécil!! –explotó sin poder contenerse. Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron aún más, si era eso posible. ¿Significaba aquello lo que estaba pensando?-. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡No estoy buscando casarme contigo ni nada por el estilo! ¡Ya sé que no estás hecho para atarte a las personas! Tan sólo... –en ese momento su voz se quebró- esperaba que para ti no hubiese resultado insignificante del todo... pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

Sakura lo rodeó y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando al Uchiha parado delante del espejo. No se permitió el lujo de llorar. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un ramo de flores y un anillo por parte de Itachi? Joder, sonaba hasta estúpido. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver que para él, los abrazos y el beso no habían significado nada y prefería ignorarlos.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Había estado amargándose por sentir lo que sentía. Había intentado evitarlo, ignorarlo, autoconvencerse de que no sentía nada por él...

Y ahora él le pedía que actuaran como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Estúpido –susurró, secándose una rebelde lágrima.

De pronto, unos brazos la sujetaron y la abrazaron por detrás. Notó como Itachi apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y por un momento, se olvidó de respirar.

-No te atrevas ni siquiera a insinuar que para mí fue insignificante –Sakura contuvo el aliento-. Si supieses cuántas veces me he maldecido por sentirme así... si supieses lo débil y vulnerable que me siento cada vez que pienso en ti... si supieses el control que tengo que ejercer sobre mí mismo para no tocarte más de lo debido... Si lo supieses, no dirías eso. Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo también soy un hombre.

La pelirrosa tragó saliva mientras otra lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. No podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Entonces... ¿era cierto? Las miradas cálidas, las sonrisas, todo... ¿No eran imaginaciones suyas? ¿De verdad significaban algo para él? En aquel momento se sintió agradecida de la presencia de Itachi a su espalda. Necesitaba sentirlo, tenerlo cerca. El Uchiha no se movió ni hizo ademán de querer hacerlo. Sabía que "abrazar" era de débiles. "Besar" de estúpidos. "Querer" de frágiles... Pero no podía evitarlo. Ya no.

Lo único que deseaba era sentir que aquella chica estaba allí. Con él. Que no estaba solo. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que habían sido tantos años de soledad. Siempre había creído que estar solo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tan sólo tenía que preocuparse por sí mismo y por nada más.

Per ahora, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Sakura junto al suyo...

¿Qué había cambiado en tan pocos días?

-Lo siento –susurró la pelirrosa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Itachi sonrió.

Quizás aquello era lo que la gente solía llamar felicidad.

Los labios de ambos muchachos volvieron a encontrarse.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Tengo la sensación de que el capítulo me ha quedado excesivamente azucarado y ñoño. Pero es que me encanta cuando se ponen cariñosos ///. Después de la primera pelea llega la reconciliación. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

Tsunade ni siquiera alzó la cabeza cuando un jounin de cabellos grisáceos apareció en su despacho.

-Kakashi –dijo a modo de saludo.

El hombre enmascarado se sentó enfrente de la Hokage.

-¿Cómo la ves?

Se refería a Sakura. Llevaba unos días que no parecía ella. Todo el mundo lo había notado. Tsunade alzó el rostro.

-Rara –dijo simplemente-. Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni idea de por qué –se recostó en su sillón-. Antes me lo contaba todo... –dijo más para sí misma que para el jounin.

-Supongo que ahora sí podría decirse que ha dejado de ser una niña, ¿no? Al menos, así lo veo yo...

-No sé si eso es bueno o malo, Kakashi –le respondió la mujer misteriosamente.

-A propósito, ¿cómo está el akatsuki? –preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Igual

-¿Ha vuelto a mencionar a "la pelirrosa"?

Tsunade asintió.

-Y también algo sobre unos ojos azules y otros verdes...

-Ojos verdes y pelirrosa... Está claro que se refiere a Sakura. ¿Pero ojos azules? ¿Qué puede significar eso?

-No tengo ni idea. Sigue mencionando a Itachi, a un demonio y a no sé qué traición. Pero no consigo relacionar todo esto. ¿De qué color tiene los ojos Itachi? –preguntó en el último momento, esperanzada.

-Negros, como Sasuke.

-Lo dicho. No tengo ni idea –dijo mientras suspiraba.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Sakura? –inquirió Kakashi de nuevo. La idea de que estuviese metida en algún lío lo preocupaba severamente. Había sido su alumna y eso dejaba un rastro de cariño muy grande.

-Tendremos que esperar a que ella misma nos lo cuente –dijo Tsunade con pesar.

-¿Y si es algo importante? ¿Y si cuando se decide a contarnos lo que sabe ya es demasiado tarde? Estamos andando con pies de ciego y la única que puede darnos una pista es Sakura...

Tsunade calló. Sabía que Kakashi tenía razón.

-Si quieres intentarlo tú... A mí se niega a soltarme prenda... Además, estos días la he visto muy apagada. Incluso cuando le quité los puntos y los vendajes, parecía una alma en pena...

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza con fastidio. Tenía una idea, pero...

**oooooooooooooooo**

Por fin había conseguido quedarse dormida. Le había llevado más de dos horas de dar vueltas en la cama, pero por fin, había logrado cerrar los ojos.

No supo que alguien la observaba desde la puerta.

Itachi apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta entreabierta de la pelirrosa. Una sonrisa asomaba entre sus labios. Era extraño encontrarse en aquella situación. Velando el sueño de una chica.

Sus dudas interiores habían sido cruelmente aplacados por aquella mirada verde. Desde el primer momento en que la había visto, aquellos ojos lo habían cautivado, aunque se esforzase por negarlo. Algo en su interior tenía razón. Se había convertido en un estúpido niño enamoradizo. Siempre había creído que amar era de débiles...

Y si era así, entonces ¿por qué cada vez que la veía sonreír las fuerzas parecían volver a él? Era raro. No hubiese sabido darle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Afecto?

¿Atracción?

¿Deseo?

¿Cariño?

¿Amor?

Lo que estaba claro era que, fuese lo que fuese lo que sentía, era algo muy fuerte. A cada segundo que pasaba allí, junto a ella, en aquella casa, aquel sentimiento parecía volverse más y más fuerte. No quería pensar en qué haría cuando tuviese que marcharse.

Le lanzó una última mirada y volvió abajo, silencioso como una sombra.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Naruto soltó un sonoro bostezo. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana y la somnolencia aún lo acompañaba. Sai se encontraba a su lado y ni Sasuke ni Sakura habían llegado aún. De nuevo los esperaba otro día de entrenamiento, a falta de misiones. La calma continuaba reinando en Konoha. Una calma que resultaba de lo más inquietante.

-Oye, Naruto.

-¿Mph?

-¿No notas a Sakura algo... rara?

Aquellas palabras parecieron sacar al rubio de su ensimismamiento.

-La verdad es que sí. Hace días que no baja de las nubes... (sin fin de ofenderla)

-¿Qué crees que le sucede?

-Ni idea. Aquí el observador eres tú.

Sai hizo una mueca, pero no agregó nada más. Sasuke hizo su aparición minutos después. Les hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo y se apartó un poco de ellos.

Sai consultó el reloj. Sakura llegaba tarde, cosa inusual en ella. Pero aún así, decidió no preocuparse antes de tiempo.

En aquel instante, una muchacha de cabellos azules pasó por delante de ellos.

-Buenos días, Hinata –la saludó Naruto, levantándose en el acto.

Sai sonrió. "Qué rápido se le ha quitado el sueño", pensó divertido.

-Ho... Hola –respondió la muchacha, algo cohibida.

-¿Adónde vas tan temprano? –le preguntó el rubio.

-Voy a entrenar con mi primo... está enseñándome un montón de cosas... incluso creo que soy más fuerte desde que entreno con él...

-¿En serio? Me gustaría ver todo lo que has aprendido –dijo Naruto, dedicándole una de sus amplias sonrisas (cosa que provocó que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas de Hinata)-. ¡Seguro que te has convertido en una kunoichi magnífica!

-No... no, aún estoy lejos de ser fantástica... –contestó sonrojándose.

-¡No seas modesta, mujer!

Sai suspiró con fastidio. A aquellos dos les hacía falta un empujoncito

¡Ahí va, qué idea! ¡Un empujoncito! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Sigilosamente, se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentado y se acercó a Hinata por la espalda. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la empujó con una mano, provocando que ésta se precipitara peligrosamente hacia el suelo.

Por suerte, Naruto la agarró por el brazo (benditos reflejos) y la atrajo hacia sí, evitando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces, Sai?! –gritó el rubio, fuera de sí.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo maliciosamente mientras volvía a su sitio.

Naruto no pareció darse cuenta de que en aquel momento estaba abrazando a Hinata, pero la Hyuga sí se percató de ello. Su cara pasó del rosado al rojo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Fue entonces cuando el rubio fue verdaderamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y la soltó rápidamente.

-¡Perdón! ¡No me he dado cuenta! –se apresuró a excusarse el Uzumaki.

-Tr... Tran... tranquilo –tartamudeó Hinata, aún roja-. Si no me hubieses agarrado, me habría caído. Gracias –agregó con una tímida sonrisa.

El rubio no era propenso a sonrojarse, pero en aquella ocasión, no pudo evitarlo. La Hyuga tenía una sonrisa encantadora, todo sea dicho.

-Bu... bueno, ya nos veremos –dijo la muchacha, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Naruto a modo de despedida.

-Adiós... –le respondió éste, observando como desaparecía por el final de la calle. Cuando volvió al banco, comprobó con fastidio que Sai y Sasuke lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Qué? –inquirió bruscamente antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Sai.

La sangre no llegó al río, pues una muchacha de cabellos rosas comenzó a dejarse ver por la esquina. Sai reparó en su aspecto. Si llevaba unos días en la luna, hoy parecía no ser dueña de su cuerpo. Todos se dieron cuenta de ello.

Sai se levantó y fue al encuentro de su amiga. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo apreciar que un nuevo brillo asomaba de sus ojos y la preocupación se aligeró un poco. La pelirrosa lo saludó con la mano, aún algo ausente, y algo extrañada de que Sai fuese a su encuentro. El moreno llevaba días queriéndole preguntar si estaba bien y no quería esperar más. Le agarró una mano con confianza y le soltó:

-¿Estás bien?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer intentando recordar a dónde la habían llevado los pasos. De pronto, sonrió ampliamente, no sólo con la boca, sino también con toda la cara. Fue una expresión de felicidad completa.

-Mejor que nunca –respondió simplemente.

Naruto y Sasuke miraban la escena algo apartados. Nauto porque sabía que Sai manejaba mejor que él aquel tipo de situaciones y Sasuke... bueno, porque era Sasuke.

Cuando iban a ponerse en marcha, Kakashi apareció de la nada, como siempre solía hacer.

-Sensei –se sorprendió Naruto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El jounin miró brevemente a Sakura. Le asombró gratamente comprobar que la pelirrosa volvía a lucir su característico brillo en los ojos. Siempre era un alivio. Pero ahora había algo más diferente en ella...

-Sakura, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? –dijo sin prestar demasiada atención al resto del equipo.

Sai y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada y Sasuke arqueó una ceja. No era la primera vez que el jounin pedía hablar en privado con la muchacha y aquello ya empezaba a oler a chamusquina.

-Por supuesto –respondió, desafiante.

El jounin levantó una ceja también. Había algo nuevo en ella, eso estaba claro. Aunque no hubiese sabido decir qué era.

-Nosotros vamos tirando –dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta y echando a andar.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Kakashi hacia un lugar más apartado.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió la ojos de jade.

El jounin parecía no dominar del todo la situación. La agresividad y la rebeldía en la voz de la muchacha parecían haberlo descolocado un poco. No era así como esperaba encontrarla.

-Tsunade me ha pedido que te diga que hoy te espera para entrenar –dijo con calma.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Esperaba otro interrogatorio acerca del akatsuki, pero no.

-Está bien –respondió con voz queda-. De aquí una hora estoy allí.

Kakashi sonrió y desapareció.

**oooooooooooooooo**

La ojos de jade entró con cautela en el despacho de la Hokage.

-Hola. ¿Querías verme?

Tsunade alzó la cabeza de la montaña de papeles que tenía delante.

-Sí, Sakura. Pasa.

La pelirrosa obedeció mientras la Hokage guardaba un par de papeles en una carpeta.

-Con lo de tus heridas llevas días sin entrenar conmigo y he pensado que sería bueno recuperar un poco el ritmo. Los entrenamientos físicos son importantes, pero tu labor como médico también. No lo olvides nunca.

Sakura asintió. Tsunade se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ven, sígueme.

La pelirrosa obedeció, aunque por un momento, tuvo un mal presentimiento. La Hokage se adentró por unos pasillos estrechos y dobló un par de esquinas. La ojverde la siguió sin mediar palabra. No recordaba que aquel edificio fuese tan grande. Finalmente, Tsunade se paró frente a una puerta algo pequeña.

-Vamos a hacer un experimento –dijo misteriosamente-. Pasa.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse allí con Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi y Shizune. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Pero había alguien más en la estancia.

Un hombre, sentado en una camilla, con expresión ida y ausente. Estaba inmovilizado y no parecía tener idea de dónde estaba.

El corazón de Sakura se olvidó de latir por un instante. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

El hombre de la camilla la miró, sin parecer verla del todo. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la señaló con el dedo.

-¡Es ella! –exclamó el akatsuki-. Es ella... estaba con el demonio... rodeada de azul... la pelirrosa... ¡Es ella!

Los cuatro jounins intercambiaron una mirada significativa mientras Sakura se esforzaba por no dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas. Comenzó a temblar bruscamente.

Le habían tendido una trampa.

"Mierda".

"Qué hijos de puta".

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Ahora que el akatsuki ha reconocido a Sakura ha quedado claro que en algún momento han tenido que encontrarse. Y ahora lo saben todos. Se avecindan problemas. _

_PD: ¿Os ha gustado el pequeño "empujoncito" de Sai? Me salió casi sin pensar XD:_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

Lyann


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

Se encontraba de nuevo en el despacho de Tsunade. Notaba los ojos de todos puestos sobre ella. Parecían estar haciéndole un juicio anticipado. Aún así, mantuvo la cabeza alta en todo momento, desafiando a todos los ninjas allí presentes.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres contarnos nada, Sakura? –inquirió bruscamente Tsunade, sentada en su habitual silla.

Le habían tendido una trampa. Si el akatsuki la reconocía era porque en algún momento habían tenido que encontrarse. Ahora no podía seguir negándolo._ Touché_. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y todos lo sabían.

Pero a pesar de la situación, lo que más coraje le daba era que la hubiesen engañado. Que le hubiesen tendido una trampa, como si se tratara de una delincuente. Notaba su sangre hervir y sentía una rabia y una frustración que superaba cualquier posible temor o miedo que pudiese estar padeciendo.

-No tengo nada que contaros –respondió finalmente.

Tsunade alzó una ceja. Ya no decía que no supiese nada. Simplemente afirmaba que no tenía nada que contarles. La ojiverde oyó a Gai murmurarle algo a Kurenai y se permitió el lujo de voltearse. Le lanzó una mirada de odio a Kakashi, que miró hacia otro lado, incómodo. No podía creerse que precisamente él hubiese sido colaborador de todo aquello.

Tsunade se levantó y comenzó a andar por el despacho. La pelirrosa se sentía como en un juicio.

-Sakura, ¿por qué no quieres decirnos la relación que tienes con ese akatsuki? Simplemente dinos dónde lo has visto, por qué te conoce o...

-He dicho que no tengo nada que contaros –repitió apretando los dientes.

Tsunade se colocó a la derecha de su alumna y ésta ladeó la cabeza un poco. No iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Notó un rencor creciente hacia su maestra. La había engañado cruelmente. No había confiado en ella. Y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa.

-Es importante, Sakura –dijo la Hokage, estiró una mano hacia la pelirrosa, per ésta se apartó bruscamente, impidiendo que Tsunade la tocase-. Entiéndenos. Estamos preocupados, no sabemos qué está ocurriendo con el Akatsuki y tú te niegas a...

Aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Ya basta –la cortó Sakura firmemente-. ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para tratarme como si fuese una vulgar criminal que está bajo sospecha? –Tsunade se quedó paralizada-. ¿Es que he hecho algo para merecer esta desconfianza por vuestra parte? ¿He intentado alguna vez algo en contra de vosotros o de la Villa? ¿He dado indicios de estar haciendo algo indebido? ¿Tengo cara de delincuente?

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

-No estamos diciendo eso, Sakura. Es sólo que...

-¿Sólo que qué? "Es sólo que no nos fiamos de ti y necesitamos interrogarte para intentar sonsacarte la mayor información posible". ¡¿Es eso?!

-Creo que no nos estás entendiendo –dijo la Hokage acercándose de nuevo a su alumna y alargando una mano hacia ella.

-¡No me toques! –gritó Sakura, presa de la furia. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente-. Ya no tienes ese derecho... –susurró, apartándose de la Hokage. A su espalda, Kakashi se movió, molesto. Notó como Kurenai, Gai y Shizune contenían el aliento.

La pelirrosa los miró a todos con frialdad. Entendía que pudiesen estar preocupados o angustiados, pero no se explicaba por qué la trataban como si estuviese conspirando contra ellos. Llevaba años luchando por la villa, defendiéndola con su propia vida. ¿Y todo eso para qué? Para que a la mínima de cambio dudaran de ella y la juzgaran sin tener ni idea. Quizás no estuviese siendo del todo razonable, pero le dolía aquella desconfianza.

-Iros a la mierda –susurró antes de abrir la puerta. Esperó a que alguien la detuviese o, incluso, que la abofetearan por su insolencia.

Pero nada sucedió.

Así que salió del despacho de la Hokage dando un portazo que hizo retumbar las paredes.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-No lo entiendo –susurró la pelirrosa, apoyando la espalda en el pecho de Itachi, que la abrazaba por detrás. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo-. No sé por qué desconfían de mí de esta manera...

-Las personas son recelosas por naturaleza –le respondió el Uchiha con voz queda.

-Pero yo nunca he dado indicios de querer hacer algo en contra de ellos... ¿es que si no les cuento los detalles de mi vida al dedillo no soy digna de su confianza?

El Uchiha le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. No le gustaba verla así. Quizás por eso se era tan cariñoso con ella, pues él nunca había sido demasiado afectuoso que digamos.

-¿Y has abandonado el despacho de la Hokage dando un portazo después de haberla mandado a la mierda? –Itachi silbó-. ¡Ole tus narices! –dijo, medio divertido, medio admirado.

-No te burles –pidió la ojos de jade, intentando esconder un amago de sonrisa-. Creo que me he ganado el destierro como muy poco.

-No creo que te lo tengan en cuenta. Ellos tampoco se han portado muy bien contigo que digamos. Mandarlos a la mierda era lo menos que podías hacer –objetó él soltando una risotada.

-¡No creo que sea para reírse! –protestó-. ¿Qué se supone que habrías hecho tú?

-¿Yo? –pareció meditar la respuesta-. Lanzarles un kunai a los ojos de todos los que hubiese en la habitación.

-Pero mira que eres bestia... –dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no sabía si lo había dicho en serio o en broma.

A pesar de lo complicadas que se estaban poniendo las cosas, Sakura no se arrepentía. Era el precio que ella pagaba por estar con el Uchiha. Ella misma era la que había decidido pagarlo en el momento en que le pidió a Itachi que se quedase. Y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura se levantó mucho más temprano de lo habitual. Apenas había dormido aquella noche. Ahora que no estaba tan ofuscada, se dio cuenta de que su arrebato de ayer podría traerle problemas. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía encarara ahora a Tsunade y a Kakashi?

La pelirrosa bufó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta y llenó la bañera hasta el borde. En el momento en el que el agua caliente bañó su cuerpo, se sintió algo más relajada. Suspiró profundamente y decidió que afrontaría lo que viniese.

Aunque, la verdad, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie...

Al menos, no por hoy.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Tsunade entró en la sala de prácticas y se sorprendió al encontrarse sólo a Ino en ella. La kunoichi la saludó con una reverencia que la Hokage devolvió.

-¿Y Sakura? –preguntó

-Cuando he pasado a buscarla esta mañana ha dicho que no se encontraba bien –respondió la rubia tranquilamente.

-Ajá.

Tsunade miró hacia la pared, sintiéndose incómoda de pronto. Sakura no era de las que faltaba a entrenar así como así. Estaba claro que lo ocurrido el día anterior le había dolido de veras. Se sintió culpable de pronto, pero se cuidó de mostrarlo.

-Bien, hoy practicaremos con especímenes vivos –dijo dirigiéndose a Ino.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-¿Por qué le has dicho que no te sentías bien? –preguntó Itachi.

-No me apetecía ver la cara de nadie –respondió Sakura como si fuese lo más lógico.

El Uchiha se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

-No creo que esconderte sea la mejor manera de hacerles frente.

-¡No me estoy escondiendo! –se defendió ella-. Es sólo que, por una vez en mi vida, me apetece olvidarme de todo y de todos.

Itachi la miró con un brillo en los ojos y acortó aún más la distancia entre ellos. Posó ambas manos en la cintura de la pelirrosa y la atajo hacia sí.

-¿También te apetece olvidarte de mí por hoy? –preguntó melosamente.

La ojos de jade le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

-Eso depende. Dame un motivo por el que no deba querer apartarte de mí.

El Uchiha soltó una carcajada y hundió su boca en la de ella. Sus lenguas se encontraron y Sakura sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica que la hizo estremecer. Era la primera vez que él la besaba así. Sentía su ansiedad y su frenesí canalizadas a través de su boca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, marcando un ritmo pausado y tranquilo, para tornarse después más ardiente y apasionado. Era algo extraño sentir al Uchiha en ella de aquella forma. Continuaron con el beso sin importarles nada. Todo lo que les rodeaba pareció desaparecer. Ella dejó de ser una ninja de Konoha y él dejó de ser un traidor a la Villa. Durante unos minutos fueron simplemente Itachi y Sakura.

Desde aquel beso, algo nuevo pareció desatarse entre ambos. Y la pelirrosa sintió que, fuese lo que fuese, no le sería fácil olvidarlo.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Bien, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, Ino –dijo Tsunade mirando por la ventana-. Además, creo que tienes visita.

La rubia relajó todos los músculos e interrumpió el corriente de chakra que fluía a través de sus manos.

-¿Visita? ¿Quién?

La Hokage hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando abajo. La rubia se acercó curiosa a la ventana y se sorprendió al comprobar que Shikamaru estaba apoyado en la pared, aparentemente esperando a alguien. Teniendo en cuenta que en aquel despacho tan sólo estaban Tsunade y ella, no fue muy difícil deducir a cuál de las dos aguardaba.

-¿Puedo... –preguntó tímidamente Ino.

-Claro, ve.

La rubia hizo otra reverencia y salió de allí disparada. Bajó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, extrañada por la presencia del Nara. Y además sin Temari. Cuando llegó abajo, se tomó unos segundos para parecer despreocupada y poner en funcionamiento sus dotes de actriz. Respiró hondo un par de veces y salió del edificio. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento.

-Shikamaru –dijo a modo de saludo-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo fríamente.

"Si es que has nacido para la actuación, cariño", se dijo mentalmente.

El Nara se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente y puso cara de "Qué fastidio". Ino conocía perfectamente las expresiones del muchacho. Siempre que hacía eso era porque quería hablar de algo que le resultaba embarazoso. Así que esperó pacientemente a que encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

-Oye, Ino –dijo visiblemente agobiado-. Yú... eh... bueno...

La inteligencia del chico era verdaderamente asombrosa, pero su elocuencia era más bien escasa.

-¿Sí? –lo apremió la rubia.

-¿Estás enfadada por algo? –dijo finalmente. Saltaba a leguas que los problemas de mujeres no eran su fuerte y que hablar sobre ello le resultaba difícil. Pero desde hacía unos días, la rubia se comportaba de forma diferente con él. Más... _indiferente._

-¿Yo? –se sorprendió la Yamagaka-. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Acaso tengo motivos? –dijo con fingida inocencia, a pesar de que aquello iba con segundas.

El Nara no tardó en captarlo, aunque no supo muy bien los motivos del enfado de su amiga. Se le pasaron por la cabeza unas doce posibles razones, pero no pudo decantarse por ninguna.

-Qué problemática eres... –dijo en un susurro.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues si tan problemática soy, ve con Temari, que seguro que ella no te da tantos dolores de cabeza –dijo con aire digno mientras echaba a caminar sin dirigirle ni tan siquiera una mirada a su compañero.

Shikamaru abrió mucho los ojos y la comisura de los labios se le separó ligeramente.

¿Así que era por eso?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza con cansancio y suspiró, alzando la cabeza hacia las nubes.

-¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas? –dijo en voz baja mientras echaba a correr detrás de su amiga, dispuesto a arreglar un poco la situación.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Tsunade, aún mirando por la ventana, rió. No entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido allí abajo, pero estaba claro que era cosa de las hormonas.

"Quién pudiese volver a ser joven...", pensó divertida.

Pero la diversión no duró mucho, ya que Shizune irrumpió en el despacho con brusquedad.

-¿Qué sucede? –se alarmó la Hokage.

-El akatsuki... –dijo entrecortadamente-. El akatsuki...

-¿¡Qué!?

-El akatsuki... se ha escapado...

-¡¿Cómo!?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sakura se ha cabreado y con razón. Como os sentiríais vosotros si s trataran como a delincuentes? A mí me sentaría como una patada. Y encima ahora el akatsuki se ha escapado. Buff... Lo que faltaba. Esto se va a empezar a poner peliagudo, lo aviso. juju._

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –dijo una voz mortalmente fría desde la oscuridad de la mugrosa habitación donde se encontraba.

-Sí –respondió una segunda voz. Se notaba su cansancio y no parecía estar en sus plenas facultades, pero aún así, su tono resultó convincente-. Estoy seguro de que entró en la cueva y que habló con Itachi...

Un hombre encapuchado se acomodó en el sillón.

-¿Una pelirrosa? –preguntó para asegurarse-. ¿Sabrías reconocerla?

El akatsuki asintió con la cabeza. Parecía haber recuperado la cordura. Si bien no se encontraba en su mejor momento, por lo menos era capaz de hablar con coherencia. Incluso había sido capaz de burlar a Tsunade y escaparse con los suyos.

-Sí. Vive en Konoha. Se llama Sakura... Haruno, creo.

Se oyeron leves murmullos de fondo

-¿Haruno, eh? –inquirió uno de ellos, esbozando una tétrica sonrisa-. Conozco a su padre. Buenos productos los que vende –añadió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Crees que pueda saber dónde se encuentra Itachi? –preguntó otra voz.

-No lo sé... Pero es una posibilidad ¿no?

La figura embutida en el sillón sonrió de lado.

-Pues habrá que encontrar la forma de persuadirla a que nos diga lo que sabe¿no? –dijo, dirigiéndose al que había dicho que conocía al señor Haruno.

Los demás presentes soltaron sonoras carcajadas.

**oooooooooooooooo**

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la sala de estar.

Sakura entreabrió los ojos perezosamente. Por un momento, se sobresaltó al notar que unos brazos la rodeaban. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se sorprendió al comprobar que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, siendo abrazada por Itachi, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió inconscientemente. Acarició la mejilla del Uchiha con ternura y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Desprendía una calidez que la hacía sentir bien y pensó que le gustaría quedarse así para siempre.

A pesar de que sabía que algún día tendría que despertar de aquel sueño.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Itachi abrió los ojos a duras penas. Algo se removió entre sus brazos y comprobó que Sakura se encontraba allí, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Sonrió de lado. Era la primera vez que dormía con una chica sin habérsela tirado antes. Y aún así, pocas veces había pasado la noche con ellas. Era una sensación peculiar estar así, durmiendo con aquella muchacha, compartiéndolo todo con ella sin llegar a hacer _nada. _No había necesidad de sexo para estar conectado a ella. Era... curioso.

Pero le gustaba. Le encantaba, para ser más exactos.

No iba a negar que la deseaba, pero no quería forzar las cosas. Esperaría lo que hiciese falta. Miró de nuevo a Sakura, que soltó un suspiro tranquilo. Sonrió de nuevo.

No quiso darle nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de que sabía muy bien lo que era. Estrechó un poco más a Sakura y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Se estaba demasiado bien como para interrumpir aquel momento.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-¡Noooooo!

Itachi se incorporó de un salto, alarmado, y en guardia.

-¿Qué¿Qué?

-¡Me he quedado dormida! –exclamó Sakura llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Llego tarde a entrenar!

El Uchiha se sentó de nuevo.

-Joder, me has asustado... -dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Tranquila mujer, que no pasa nada por un día que te retrases un poco...

-¿Un poco¡Llego con tres horas y media de retraso! –exclamó, mirando el reloj, que marcaba las diez y media.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la sien de Itachi. Aún así, rió de buena gana.

-Pues nada. Ya no vale la pena que vayas hoy –dijo con una pícara sonrisa-. Hoy _tampoco_, quiero decir.

La pelirrosa se veía apurada, pero sonrió también.

-Si no voy me van a dar por muerta –dijo con aire divertido.

Itachi se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pues yo que tú, correría. A no ser que quieras que vengan los de la funeraria a buscar tu cadáver.

Sakura le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, salió disparada hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Vaya, pensamos que hoy ya no venías¡Te hemos estado esperando más de media hora! –le reclamó Sai cuando la vio aparecer por los campos de entrenamiento.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Sakura nada más llegar-. ¡Me he quedado dormida!

-Pues acabas de desbancar a Kakashi. Su récord eran tres horas de retraso y tú llegas cuatro horas tarde –apuntó Naruto consultando el reloj de Sai.

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras los otros dos reían a carcajadas viendo la cara de malas pulgas de Sakura.

Los cuatro muchachos se pusieron a entrenar sin percatarse de que una figura los espiaba desde la copa de un árbol.

**oooooooooooooooo**

El sol se ponía, tiñendo el cielo de un precioso anaranjado. Sakura caminaba lánguidamente. No esperaba cansarse tanto, teniendo en cuenta que había realizado cuatro horas de menos.

Examinó el rasguño que cubría todo su antebrazo izquierdo.

"Mira que eres bruto, Sai", pensó la pelirrosa mientras reducía el paso.

Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Paró en seco y giró la cabeza, esperando ver a alguien tras ella.

Pero allí no había nadie, a parte de un par de niños jugando con un balón.

"Paranoica", se recriminó mentalmente mientras emprendía la marcha de nuevo.

No tardó en llegar a casa y adentrarse en ella, mientras unos metros más allá, un muchacho delgaducho saltaba del tejado en el que se encontraba y sonreía sombríamente.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Vengo sola –dijo la pelirrosa nada más abrir la puerta.

Al ver que nadie respondía, se dirigió a la sala de estar y allí se encontró a Itachi durmiendo.

"Este hombre se la pasa durmiendo", pensó, divertida.

Aunque no pudo evitar pensar que si la hacía era porque se sentía relajado y tranquilo. Se acercó a él, intentando no hacer ruido y lo observó unos segundos. Realmente era muy guapo. Le tocó con la nariz con el dedo índice y sonrió.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de casa la bajaron de su nube. Miró a Itachi, que no dio señales de haberse despertado, y corrió hacia la puerta.

Pero en el umbral no había nadie. Sakura sacó la cabeza y miró a derecha y a izquierda.

Nadie.

La pelirrosa pensó que se trataba de una broma de los niños del vecindario e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero algo llamó su atención.

A sus pies, un sobre blanco contrastaba con el color grisáceo del suelo. Confusa, lo recogió y leyó unas palabras escritas con rojo en el dorso del sobre.

_Para Sakura Haruno_

Perpleja, volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados de la casa, con la esperanza de ver a alguien.

De nuevo, nadie.

Así que se encogió de hombros y sacó la carta que había en el interior del sobre.

"_Sakura Haruno:_

_Ven mañana a la casa abandonada que hay al sudeste de Konoha. No tiene pérdida._

_Sabemos que sabes algo sobre "el demonio"._

_No te pasará nada malo, tan sólo queremos que nos digas lo que sabes. Ven sola y todo irá bien._

_Pd: Se me olvidó comentarte que tus padres están con nosotros. Por ahora están bien, no tenemos intención de hacerles daño. Solamente es una manera de asegurarnos de que vendrás._

_El Akatsuki no se ensucia las manos innecesariamente. Así que no nos obligues a hacer algo que no queremos."_

Sakura tragó saliva y notó como las piernas le flaqueaban.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_O.O_

_¿Qué pasará ahora con Sakura? El Akatsuki tiene a sus padres y no se andan con tonterías Ah, en el siguiente capítulo ocurrirá algo que muchos lleváis pidiéndome desde que comencé la historia (coffcoff impacientes coffcoff). Para saber qué es, tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo. Se aceptan apuestas XD. (Arsa, creo que esto contesta tu pregunta ) _

_Pd: Y siento haber hecho tan breve el capítulo, pero es que ando un poco liada. Exámenes, ya sabéis... Pero en el próximo capítulo, prometo esmerarme._

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

**_ADVERTENCIA_**_: Este capítulo contiene lemon. Si no eres partidario de este tipo de narraciones, no sigas leyendo. Ya estás advertido. Me desentiendo de los posibles futuros traumas psicológicos que esto pueda causar. _

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

Sakura volvió a entrar en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La carta temblaba entre sus manos y parecía pesar más de una tonelada, por lo que la dejó caer al suelo.

La pelirrosa miraba a un punto fijo de la pared, sin llegar a ver nada realmente.

"_Se me olvidó comentarte que tenemos a tus padres con nosotros"_

Notó como los ojos comenzaban a escocerle e intentó reprimir las lágrimas. Ahora más que nunca debía mantener la sangre fría. El Akatsuki había dicho que no tenía intención de hacerles daño y que solamente eran una garantía para que ella fuese a su encuentro. Si realmente querían que asistiese, sus padres tenían que estar bien por fuerza. Los necesitaban sanos y salvos. Al menos, por ahora.

"Están bien", se repitió mentalmente un par de veces.

Tan sólo tenía que ir, inventarse cualquier excusa y listo. A fin de cuentas, ellos no tenían por qué saber que el Uchiha estaba con ella, en su propia casa. Exclusivamente tenían conocimiento de que se había producido un encuentro con Itachi el día en el que él luchó con el akatsuki. No sabían nada más.

Punto a su favor.

Respiró hondo un par de veces para intentar tranquilizarse.

No tenía que preocuparse por sus padres. Mientras el Akatsuki la necesitara a ella, estarían bien.

Pero... ¿y Itachi?

Un peso enorme se instaló en su pecho. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? Fue incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo, por lo que dejó escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Mientras estuviese en su casa, en Konoha, en la Villa que había traicionado, estaría a salvo. Pero entonces... ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?

"Maldita sea"

No quería perderlo. No quería que nada malo le ocurriese. Desde el mismo día en el que le salvó la vida, su seguridad se convirtió en una de sus prioridades, aunque sonase mal al decirlo. En aquel momento se dio cuenta del extraño vínculo que se había formado entre ambos.

Salvador y salvado.

Protector y protegido.

Tuvo miedo. Sintió pánico al pensar que algo pudiese pasarle a Itachi. Un temor irracional.

-¿Sakura?

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó al ver al Uchiha frente a ella. Parecía acabar de despertar de un profundo sueño, pero eso no le impidió apreciar el llanto y el estado de la ojiverde. Con su habitual tranquilidad le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

Sakura fue incapaz de contenerse y se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando. Itachi se limitó a estrecharla con fuerza, sin entender.

-Te quiero –susurró la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha se estancó. Era la primera vez que se lo expresaba con palabras. Lo había besado, lo había abrazado, lo había mimado, pero nunca le había dicho que le quisiese. A pesar de las lágrimas de Sakura, Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente feliz. La apremió con más fuerza, si era eso posible.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, sintiendo la presencia del otro, notando el calor de sus cuerpos. Consciente de que si no se separaba de ella, posiblemente se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, Itachi hizo ademán de apartarla, pero la pelirrosa no se lo permitió. Se abrazó a su cuello con más fuerza.

-Sakura... –le advirtió él.

Ella hizo caso omiso de su aviso y lo besó con ansiedad, casi con brusquedad, algo inusual en ella. Itachi, por un momento, no supo cómo reaccionar ante su arrebato, pero terminó correspondiendo al beso de igual forma.

Comenzó a sentir un calor ascender por su cuerpo y fue consciente de lo que aquello implicaba. Por un momento, tuvo la necesidad de alejarla de él, pero su cuerpo se negaba a separarse de ella.

Estaba llegando a un punto en el que iba a ser incapaz de parar, así que, en un último esfuerzo inhumano, apartó a Sakura y la miró a los ojos.

Ambos sabían lo que pasaría si continuaban por aquel camino y Itachi no quería forzarla, pues tenía el presentimiento de que era la primer vez de la muchacha.

Era la primera vez que tenía tantas consideraciones a la hora de acostarse con una mujer. En su cama siempre había habido sitio para compañía femenina, pero aquella vez todo era distinto...

Hizo apelo de todo su autocontrol para relajar todos los sentidos y la interrogó con la mirada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más de lo normal a causa de las recientes lágrimas.

Notó como todo su dominio se iba a pique y tuvo que contener el impulso de arrojarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

La pelirrosa se acercó de nuevo a él con un nuevo y extraño ardor en la mirada. Se acercó a su oreja y, casi en un susurro, le dijo.

-Quiero estar contigo esta noche.

Lo había hecho. Acababa de romper la última barrera que lo separaba de ella. Volvió a mirarla, esperando encontrar aprobación en su mirada, y así fue. Se acercó aún más a ella hasta que se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

Sakura temblaba ligeramente. Estaba asustada, pero sentía la necesidad de estar con el hombre que tenía enfrente. Quería sentirlo cerca, junto a ella. Necesitaba saber que, al menos por una noche, estarían juntos. Sentir su cuerpo, su calor, conectarse a él...

Quería, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo, sentir que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso. En un principio fue tierno y tranquilo, para irse tornando poco a poco, más apisonado. Sakura podía sentir el deseo de Itachi. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su lengua, en sus manos, que ahora rodeaban su cintura y la atraían más hacia él. Por unos momentos, el Uchiha se centró únicamente en el beso, dejando de lado sus manos y sus ansias de acariciarla. Sakura, por su parte, parecía necesitar algo de él, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué. Su experiencia con los hombres era nula y, cuando Itachi dio por finalizado el beso, se sintió tan perdida que no supo qué hacer. El Uchiha sonrió ante la inocencia de la muchacha y se acercó a su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Tranquila. Tan sólo tienes que dejarte llevar –le dijo con una ternura impropia en él.

Sakura sitió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando el Uchiha mordió su oreja y cerró los ojos. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al comprobar que sus curvas eran pronunciadas y acentuadas. Aquello sólo logró incrementar su deseo.

Presa del anhelo, cogió a la pelirrosa en brazos y la condujo hasta su habitación. Aprisionó a Sakura contra la pared mientras sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, explorándola, estudiándola. Sentía la timidez y el temor de la muchacha, pero también podía sentir cómo ella buscaba algo en él y sonrió.

Sus labios recorrieron el cuello de la pelirrosa, que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Inconscientemente, se aferró a la camiseta verde que Itachi llevaba puesta. Él siguió recorriéndola con sus labios, descendiendo hasta llegar al tope que la tela de la blusa de Sakura le permitió. Se detuvo en la clavícula de la muchacha y la mordió ligeramente. La pelirrosa dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, mientras sentía el calor y el deseo extenderse por su cuerpo.

Itachi le desabrochó un botón de la blusa y volvió a besarla en los labios. Un segundo botón. Las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron. Desabrochó un tercer botón mientras sus lenguas seguían bailando una especie de danza. Sakura sintió que ya no podía esperar más y agarró y ella misma se desabrochó los botones restantes.

Itachi se sintió enloquecer ante aquel arrebato por parte de su pareja y se limitó a separarse un poco de ella. Contempló la figura de la muchacha, con la camisa abierta, dejando entrever un sujetador blanco.

Definitivamente, iba a volverle loco, pero se controló. No tenían prisa. Sakura fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa de nuevo. Lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia sí, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. Itachi no opuso resistencia cuando ella hizo ademán de querer quitarle la camiseta y alzó los brazos para facilitarle la labor. Por un momento, la pelirrosa se quedó contemplando el torso desnudo de Itachi, como queriendo aprisionar aquella imagen. Le recorrió el pecho con un dedo de manera insinuante y besó su tórax dulcemente. El Uchiha pensó que no sería capaz de soportarlo durante mucho tiempo más. Se abrazó a ella y con una mano fue quitándole la blusa, mientras que con la otra recorría su espalda, bajando lentamente... El deseo y el anhelo iban en aumento. La blusa de Sakura cayó al suelo y de pronto sintió vergüenza al encontrarse en sujetador ante Itachi. Él percibió su embarazo y besó el párpado de la chica con ternura, que pareció relajarse un poco.

Casi se sintió enloquecer cuando él comenzó a besarla, descendiendo por su vientre. Tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros, pues sintió que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. La recorrió con las manos, rodeando sus caderas y besando la parte inferior del vientre, junto a su ombligo. Tembló ligeramente e inconscientemente se arqueó.

-Tranquila –susurró él mientras le desabrochaba un botón de los vaqueros.

La pelirrosa estaba muerta de vergüenza y de miedo, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. Quería, necesitaba que él hiciese algo,... y lo necesitaba ya. Aquella espera insoportable. Lo obligó a alzarse y se aferró a su espalda desnuda, sintiendo su piel sobre la suya. Una calidez muy agradable la invadió. Apretó las uñas contra la piel de Itachi, sintiéndola suya por unos instantes.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él ya tenía una mano en el cierre de su sostén. Lo desabrochó con insultante facilidad y lo dejó caer al suelo.

La timidez se apoderó de la pelirrosa, que se aferró aún más al cuerpo del Uchiha, consciente entonces de que ningún hombre la había visto desnuda jamás. Itachi agarró su barbilla con los dedos y la obligó a mirarlo, sonriéndole con dulzura. Volvió a recorrer sus labios y a adentrarse en su boca, intentando tranquilizarla para lo que estaba por venir. Sus manos recorrían con avidez la espalda de la muchacha y se sorprendió gratamente cuando ella lo imitó. Se acariciaron mutuamente, aspirando el aroma de sus pieles, dejando que las fragancias de sus cuerpos llenasen todos sus sentidos.

Notó como Itachi le desabrochaba un segundo botón del pantalón y advirtió que éste resbalaba lentamente. El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza, si era aquello posible. Sintió ansiedad de él, algo que nunca jamás había experimentado.

Cuando se encontró solamente con la parte inferior de su lencería, un rubor comenzó a ascender por sus mejillas. Itachi sonrió de nuevo y le acarició una mejilla con dulzura. La contempló durante unos segundos, ignorando el pudor de Sakura. Era realmente hermosa.

Incapaz de soportar la vergüenza, volvió a aferrarse a él, y apretó sus labios contra los hombros de él. Aspiró el olor de su cuerpo, su esencia...

En un arrebato, agarró al Uchiha por la cintura y lo empujó a la cama. Necesitaba que aquel deseo que sentía fuese apagado de una vez. Notó como él la agarraba por el brazo y la conducía junto a él. En sus ojos podía verse fuego y pasión.

Ambos muchachos se miraron unos segundos antes de que Itachi se acostase sobre la ojos de jade y volviera a besarla con ansia, con afán.

Sakura sentía que ya no podía más y, a la vez, tenía miedo por lo que estaba por venir. El Uchiha se limitó a volver a besarla mientras se desabrochaba los botones del pantalón. El nerviosismo y el pavor se apoderaron de la ojiverde. Itachi la atrajo más hacia sí, hasta quedar cerca de su oído.

-¿Quieres que pare? –susurró.

Sakura tragó saliva mientras el pulso se le aceleraba. Ambos sabían de sobras la respuesta.

-No.

El Uchiha sonrió y volvió a besarla y a recorrerle el cuello, el abdomen, los pechos y los hombros. La pelirrosa le echó los brazos al cuello, consciente de lo que estaba por llegar.

Notó como las manos de Itachi se deslizaban por sus músculos, recorriéndola lentamente, haciéndola estremecer. Le separó cuidadosamente las piernas y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Lo miró un momento a los ojos antes de que él se adentrara en ella. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor y se aferró a los hombros de Itachi, que permaneció estático. Un dolor punzante la atravesó y por un momento pensó que iba a partirse en dos. El Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con vírgenes y no supo muy bien cómo actuar, por lo que permaneció quieto cerca de medio minuto. No fue hasta que Sakura aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre él que se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, temeroso. Era la primera vez que sentía miedo de estar lastimando a alguien.

Como toda respuesta, ella le mordió el labio inferior con atrevimiento. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para seguir. Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella y el dolor comenzó a entremezclarse con el placer. Era algo que no había sentido jamás, por lo que no pudo evitar dejar escapar gemidos y suspiros, mientras recorría la espalda de Itachi con las manos.

El Uchiha se movía hábilmente, embistiéndola con cuidado de no dañarla, controlando y llevando las riendas de la situación, mientras Sakura se limitaba a dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones recién descubiertas. Deseó poder quedarse así para siempre, unida a Itachi de por vida, sintiéndolo dentro de ella.

Estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno y sin poder contenerse dejó escapar un grito de placer. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, sintiendo una corriente de electricidad extenderse por cada rincón de su ser e inundándola...

Y, cuando el Uchiha se dejó caer a su lado y la aprisionó con sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente, supo que aquello era la felicidad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_La verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo me ha quedado XD. Ha sido la primera vez que escribo un lemon, por lo que no sé si habrá quedado muy bien. Llevo horas enfrascada en este capítulo y agradecería enormemente que me dijerais cómo ha quedado. Las críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas._

_Así que... ¿un review¿por caridad?_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XX**

Permaneció inmóvil, contemplando el rostro dormido de Itachi durante más de una hora. Inconscientemente, le acarició la mejilla con el dedo. Él abrió los ojos por un momento y sonrió antes de cerrarlos de nuevo. Fue la sonrisa más dulce que jamás le había visto esbozar. Se acercó un poco más a él.

-Oye, Itachi.

-¿Mm?

-No te vayas nunca.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró.

-Aquí estarás seguro –susurró la pelirrosa.

Aunque el Uchiha no entendió muy bien a qué venía aquello, la atrajo hacia sí y apoyó los labios en su frente.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pasa no saldrás de aquí –pidió ella.

Itachi la miró de nuevo, sondeando sus ojos verdes con los suyos.

-Te lo prometo –dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura se levantó con cuidado, cubriéndose con la sábana. Miró a Itachi, que seguía dormido en su cama y sonrió. La luz del alba ya se filtraba por la ventana, llenando de tenue luz la pequeña habitación.

La pelirrosa se vistió rápidamente y lanzó una furtiva mirada al Uchiha.

-Espero no tardar mucho en volver –susurró antes de salir de allí, cerrando la puerta cautelosamente tras de sí.

"Si es que vuelvo", pensó una osada segunda voz en su cabeza.

**oooooooooooooooo**

"_Ven mañana a la casa abandonada que hay al sudeste de Konoha. No tiene pérdida"_

Sakura salió de casa con paso tranquilo. Nadie que la hubiese visto diría que iba a un encuentro con akatsukis. Estaba aparentemente tranquila y calmada y su rostro mostraba una expresión de fría serenidad.

-¡Frentudaaaaaa! –la llamó una voz desde la lejanía.

Reconoció enseguida la voz de Ino (como también su "cariñoso" apelativo) y se giró. La vio correr hasta ella con expresión radiante. No quiso ignorarla, por lo que esperó a que la alcanzase.

-Buenos días Ino¿qué tal? –dijo calmadamente.

La rubia arqueó una ceja, desorientada.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con el "Cerdaaaaa¿cómo te va?"?

Sakura se limitó a sonreír. Que no se permitiese el lujo de mostrarse asustada no quería decir que tuviese el cuerpo para bromas. Aún así, no le metió prisa a su amiga.

-Bueno, da igual –se resignó finalmente-. Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Precisamente ahora. No quería concederse el lujo de retrasarse. Pero... un extraño miedo a no ver más a su amiga le impidió irse. Apartó de inmediato aquellos malos pensamientos de su cabeza y sonrió a la rubia.

-¿El qué?

-Shikamaru me ha confirmado que no está con Temari –dijo con una alegría que casi era contagiosa.

-¿Ves como yo tenía razón? –dijo Sakura, alegrándose por ella-. Entonces... ¿ estáis juntos?

-¿Eh? Que va, que va –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si estuviese espantando moscas-. A tanto no ha llegado. Bastante faena ha tenido con decirme que no está saliendo con ella. Ya sabes que la elocuencia y la expresión no son su fuerte –agregó con una pícara sonrisa-. Pero si lo hubieses visto... Parecía un flan. Decía cosas como... "Es muy problemático estar con una chica de la Villa de la Arena" o "Menudo fastidio tener que desplazarme cada día para ir a verla". ¡Ah¡Y la frase que se lleva la palma! "A ella no le gustan las nubes" –con esta última frase empezó a reírse ella sola.

Sakura sonrió. Se la veía emocionada. Realmente se alegraba de que las cosas empezaran a ir bien para ella. Posó una mano en el hombro de su amiga con comprensión.

-Me alegro por ti –dijo, dedicándole una afectuosa sonrisa.

La rubia volvió a levantar una ceja.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó, algo desconfiada.

-¿A mí? Nada –dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¿Seguro? –dijo mirándola con recelo.

-De veras. Estoy mejor que nunca –puntualizó.

No colaba. Le pasaba algo, eso estaba claro. Aunque, a decir la verdad, había algo contradictorio en ella. Por un lado, parecía estar preocupada por algo. Pero por otro... se la veía... radiante, por así decirlo de alguna forma. Finalmente, la rubia se dio por vencida.

-Bueno, te creo –admitió-. Nos vemos luego para ir a entrenar con Tsunade¿vale?

Un deje de tristeza surcó por los ojos de Sakura e Ino lo notó. Aún así, rectificó a tiempo, y sonrió de nuevo. Una sonrisa algo afligida, a decir verdad.

-Vale. _Hasta luego_, entonces –dijo antes de dedicarle un gesto de despedida con la mano y echar a correr.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, aquel gesto dejó algo preocupada a la rubia. Aunque no supo encontrar un motivo.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Itachi abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo un extraño vacío en el pecho. Alargó el brazo, esperando encontrar a Sakura a su lado, pero no fue así.

"Habrá bajado a desayunar" se dijo, pero había una parte de él que le decía que algo no marchaba bien.

Se levantó y se colocó los pantalones y la camiseta. Bajó tan rápidamente como pudo, buscando con la vista a la pelirrosa.

Un silencio abrumador y tétrico inundaban la casa.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta. Quizás hubiese ido a comparar o algo por el estilo. Aunque le extrañó el hecho de que no le hubiese dicho nada. Sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia la puerta, esperando verla entrar de un momento a otro. Pero no. Suspiró, intentando acallar el mal presentimiento que tenía.

Pero algo llamó su atención.

En el suelo, junto a la entrada, había un papel tirado. Curioso, se levantó y lo recogió. La sangre que corría por sus venas pareció congelarse en el acto.

"_Sakura Haruno:_

_Ven mañana a la casa abandonada que hay al sudeste de Konoha. No tiene pérdida._

_Sabemos que sabes algo sobre "el demonio"._

_No te pasará nada malo, tan sólo queremos que nos digas lo que sabes. Ven sola y todo irá bien._

_Pd: Se me olvidó comentarte que tus padres están con nosotros. Por ahora están bien, no tenemos intención de hacerles daño. Solamente es una manera de asegurarnos de que vendrás._

_El Akatsuki no se ensucia las manos innecesariamente. Así que no nos obligues a hacer algo que no queremos."_

Se olvidó de respirar mientras sus ojos recorrían aquellas líneas a gran velocidad. Cuando terminó, el corazón se le detuvo en seco.

"No. No puede ser."

"No habrá sido capaz de... "

Aquella fue la primera vez que el Uchiha sintió verdadero terror. Y no por él precisamente. La idea de que algo malo pudiese sucederle a Sakura lo sacudió como una descarga eléctrica, dejándole anonadado por unos segundos.

Maldiciéndola interiormente por no haberle contado nada, abrió la puerta y comenzó a moverse, aún con la carta en la mano, sigiloso como una sombra. No le importó que alguien pudiese verlo, como tampoco le importó su propia seguridad. Sabía de sobras que si se quedaba en casa de Sakura estaría a salvo (ella misma se había encargado de recordárselo antes), pero aquel pensamiento no lo detuvo. Su bienestar era lo que menos le importaba en aquellos momentos.

Si era cierto que había ido a encontrarse con akatsukis... No podía dejarla sola. No _quería_. No iba a consentir que ninguno de ellos le pusiese un solo dedo encima. No iba a _permitirlo._

Recordó fugazmente la petición de la pelirrosa.

"Prométeme que pase lo que pasa no te irás"

"Lo siento, Sakura, pero esto no estaba en el trato", rebatió él.

Siguió corriendo, ocultándose bajo la sombra de las casas, moviéndose como un lince acechando a su presa.

Pero... ¿cuántos akatsukis podía haber allí?

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Y si eran demasiados? Tragó saliva pesadamente. ¿Y si él solo no podía con ellos?

"Joder", pensó, frustrado y sintiéndose impotente. Miró su brazalete, que brillaba de forma amenazadora.

Aún así tenía que ir. No podía abandonarla a su suerte. Ella se lo había jugado todo por él, poniéndose en riesgo ella misma. No iba a darle la espalda. No ahora.

Apretó inconscientemente los puños y entonces reparó en el hecho de que todavía tenía la carta firmemente sujeta en la mano derecha. La contempló unos segundos mientras una descabellada idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza.

Aunque quizás no fuese tan disparatada, pensándolo bien...

El único problema que se le podía presentar era que ellos lo superasen en número¿no?.

Se permitió el lujo de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y, girando sobre sus talones, echó a correr en dirección contraria.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke estaba terminando de colocarse bien los kunais en la pierna derecha cuando alguien aporreó la puerta bruscamente.

Confundido, (nadie solía pasarse por su casa) se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Al comprobar que no había nadie tras ella, se sintió molesto, pero pensó que podía tratarse de una broma, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia. Pero había algo en el suelo.

Era un papel.

Se agachó y lo recogió, pensando que era un papel inservible, e hizo ademán de lanzarlo a la basura, pero le pareció leer la palabra "Sakura" escrita en él. No pudo evitar desplegar la carta y echarle una ojeada por encima.

"_Sakura Haruno:_

_Ven mañana a la casa abandonada que hay al sudeste de Konoha. No tiene pérdida._

_Sabemos que sabes algo sobre "el demonio"._

_No te pasará nada malo, tan sólo queremos que nos digas lo que sabes. Ven sola y todo irá bien._

_Pd: Se me olvidó comentarte que tus padres están con nosotros. Por ahora están bien, no tenemos intención de hacerles daño. Solamente es una manera de asegurarnos de que vendrás._

_El Akatsuki no se ensucia las manos innecesariamente. Así que no nos obligues a hacer algo que no queremos."_

-¿Pero qué coño... –susurró, antes de ponerse lívido como la cera.

**oooooooooooooooo**

"Confío en ti, hermanito", pensó Itachi mientras sus pasos se dirigían hacia el sudeste de Konoha.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Jaja. Itachi ha ido a avisar a su querido pequeño hermano menor. Esperemos a ver cómo reaccionan los Uchiha. _

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

Sakura no tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar a la susodicha casa abandonada. Lo cierto es que, más que una casa, era una _mansión _abandonada. Era realmente enorme y estaba rodeada por una vieja verja oxidada. En su interior podía verse una pequeña extensión de malas hierbas y arbustos que no habían sido tocados desde hacía tiempo.

Su estado era deplorable. Las paredes, antaño amarillas, eran ahora de un color grisáceo, decoradas con numerosas brechas. Había perdido parte del tejado y carecía de puerta, lo que le daba un aspecto algo tétrico.

Años atrás habían habitado en ella las familias más prestigiosas de Konoha, pero habían terminado por abandonarla.

Sakura tragó saliva y observó largamente la mansión, sin atreverse a adentrarse. ¿Por dónde se suponía que debía empezar a buscar a los akatsukis?

"No sé. ¿Y si primero entras?", dijo una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza.

La pelirrosa suspiró con fastidio y se dispuso a entrar. Pero cuando se disponía saltar la verja, alguien la golpeó por detrás, haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo, inconsciente.

El mismo hombre que le había dejado la nota el día anterior se cargó la muchacha al hombro, sonriendo con aire triunfal, y entró en la mansión.

"Por si las moscas", pensó sin borrar su sonrisa.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura entreabrió los ojos, aún algo aturdida. Tardó cerca de medio minuto en recordar dónde estaba. Se incorporó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor.

-Por fin te despiertas –dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

La muchacha se volteó y comprobó con pavor que en la oscura (débilmente iluminada por un candelabro) y húmeda habitación en la que se encontraba había por lo menos diez akatsukis, todos ellos encapuchados.

Tragó saliva de nuevo, a pesar de que tenía la garganta seca. No se esperaba aquella recibida, a decir verdad. A pesar de eso, se obligó a tranquilizarse. Se permitió el lujo de echarle una ojeada la habitación. Estaba completamente vacía y carente de mobiliario, a excepción de una pequeña y estropeada butaca empotrada contra la pared.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al comprobar que, al fondo de la estancia, dos personas se encontraban maniatadas, la una junto a la otra. El terror se apoderó de ella al ver que tenían los ojos firmemente cerrados.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –gritó, presa del pánico. Hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos, pero alguien le sujetó las muñecas por detrás y apoyó una rodilla contra su espalda, obligándola a yacer tumbada en el suelo.

-Quietecita estás más guapa –dijo una voz burlona.

-¿Qué les habéis hecho? –inquirió bruscamente.

-Nada –respondió la voz grave que había hablado al principio-. Tan sólo están inconscientes.

Para su alivio, su padre se movió ligeramente, empezando a despertar. Una oleada de consuelo la invadió, haciéndole recuperar un poco la compostura y la calma. En el momento en el que dejó de forcejear, el akatsuki aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre sus muñecas y apartó la rodilla.

-Así está mejor –dijo.

-¿Eran necesarios estos métodos? –preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza a causa del golpe, y deseando que a sus padres no les hubieran hecho nada malo.

-Quizás no –respondió el hombre, agarrándola por el brazo y incorporándola casi violentamente-. Pero son _nuestros_ métodos.

Sakura se sacudió un poco el polvo de sus pantalones y levantó la cabeza con orgullo y seguridad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Lo sabes muy bien –dijo uno de los hombres del fondo, abriendo por primera vez la boca.

El hombre que la había ayudado a levantarse alzó la mano, pidiendo silencio a su compañero. Bajo la capucha pudo verse como esbozaba una sombría sonrisa, que heló la sangre de la pelirrosa.

-Me parece que nuestra _invitada_ se siente incómoda ante tanta gente –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Los akatsukis del fondo intercambiaron miradas significativas. Algunos sonrieron.

-Dejadnos solos –dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

Todos obedecieron, a excepción de uno de ellos, que se sentó al lado de sus padres y cruzó los brazos ante el pecho. Parecía quedarse en calidad de guardián.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? –preguntó un hombre de gran altura, al que la capa le iba algo estrecha, antes de salir por la puerta.

-Oh. Creo que con media hora será suficiente –le respondió con voz melosa.

-Muy bien. Volveremos en media hora.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura, aunque se cuidó de no demostrar su miedo.

No tardaron en quedarse a solas él, ella, sus padres y el otro akatsuki, que no parecía tener intención de intervenir. Echó una mirada de soslayo a su madre, aún inconsciente, y a su padre, que abría lentamente los ojos, visiblemente aturdido. Deseó que no armara mucho barullo.

El akatsuki que tenía enfrente se acercó a ella y Sakura retrocedió instintivamente. Entones el hombre se retiró la capucha, mostrando así un rostro delgado acompañado de un cabello cobrizo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos.

Amarillos.

Eran escalofriantes. Al mirarlo sintió que algo en su interior se paralizaba.

El hombre sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Espero que no me mientas.

Sakura tragó saliva e intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Sus piernas se negaban a obedecerle. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de asustarse por su parálisis, el akatsuki acortó aún más la distancia entre ellos y clavó sus ojos amarillos en ella.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de Itachi? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-No –respondió automáticamente la pelirrosa.

Los ojos del hombre emitieron un leve destello y la muchacha sintió como si sus piernas fuesen de piedra.

-Mientes –dijo el akatsuki.

Acto seguido la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo, agarrándose fuertemente el vientre con ambas manos. La pelirrosa intentó incorporarse, pero sus piernas no parecían pertenecerle. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella. El akatsuki se puso de cuclillas y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Sabes dónde está Itachi? –preguntó esta vez.

Sus ojos parecían estar sondeándola.

-No. Lo vi una vez en las cuevas de Konoha, pero no sé dónde está –respondió entrecortadamente a causa del golpe.

Un nuevo destello en los ojos del hombre y de nuevo aquella sensación en las piernas.

-Mientes de nuevo

Esta vez la golpeó en la cara. Le dio un puñetazo tan potente que la muchacha salió disparada y se estampó contra la pared. Notó como empezaba a sangrar de algún punto indefinido de la cara. Algo desorientada, hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerse un poco.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó una voz desde el fondo de la habitación.

La ojos de jade pudo ver como su padre se revolvía y la miraba con preocupación. A pesar de la situación no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio al ver que estaba bien. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle a su progenitor, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el akatsuki ya se encontraba de nuevo junto a ella.

-Estás haciéndome perder la paciencia –dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Entonces lo comprendió todo.

Eran los ojos.

La estaba controlando mediante la mirada.

Eran los ojos lo que le permitían ver si mentía o no. Y seguramente también eran los causantes de su parálisis en las piernas. Por eso lo habían dejado solo los demás. Para que pudiese trabajar con más soltura.

Así que rompió el contacto visual con el akatsuki y miró hacia el suelo. El hombre le agarró la barbilla bruscamente e intentó que lo mirase, pero Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente. Inmediatamente notó un leve cosquilleo en los tobillos y supo que sus piernas empezaban a recobrar movilidad nuevamente.

El akatsuki la agarró por el pelo y la incorporó violentamente. Sakura se tragó un grito de dolor y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose de nuevo con aquellos ojos amarillos.

-¡Deja a mi hija, cabrón! –exclamó el señor Haruno, revolviéndose inútilmente. El akatsuki que se encontraba sentado al lado del hombre se limitó a ignorarle.

-¡Habla! ¡¿Dónde está Itachi?! –exclamó el hombre de ojos amarillos, zarandeándola sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Esta vez la pelirrosa soltó un leve gemido. Miró a sus padres con pesar y de nuevo a su agresor. Apretó los labios fuertemente.

-Mira, niña, voy a darte una última oportunidad. Dime dónde está Itachi y volverás a casita con tus papis, feliz de la vida. De lo contrario, esta encantadora pareja –señaló a los Haruno con la cabeza- se quedará sin hijita. Tú eliges.

La ojiverde tragó saliva pesadamente mientras notaba que la mano le temblaba ligeramente.

De nuevo, volvió a darle otro tirón de pelo. La impaciencia podía verse en sus facciones. Esta vez, Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Oh. Parece que ya te has decidido a hablar. Buena chica. –dijo, acaramelando cada palabra. Se acercó un poco más a la pelirrosa, pero sin soltarla.

-Que te den–susurró.

La rabia invadió al akatsuki, que estampó a la ojos de jade contra el suelo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarla de aquel modo? Le había dado la oportunidad de salvar la vida y la había despreciado. Muy bien, ella lo había querido.

Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, temiendo lo que venía a continuación. Su padre gritó su nombre, desesperado.

-No será necesario que lo hagas, Shiro –interrumpió una voz mortalmente fría desde el umbral de la puerta. Todos los presentes miraron hacia allí. Habían estado tan concentrados en la pelirrosa que ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de otra persona en la habitación.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco cuando la extraña figura se adentró en la estancia y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con aires de suficiencia. El candelabro le iluminó la cara parcialmente mientras unos mechones negros le cubrían parte del rostro.

-Ya no hace falta que busques más. Itachi Uchiha está _aquí._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Ooohhh. _

_Itachi acaba de llegar montado en su caballo blanco para rescatar a la bella princesa (alguien le da un capón a Lyann por pava). _

_¿Qué os ha parecido la oportuna aparición de Itachi? ¿Podrá hacer algopara ayudar a la pelirrosa?_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, noson creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

El akatsuki abrió los ojos de par en par, olvidándose por completo de Sakura. Estaba claro que no esperaba ver a Itachi allí. Su intención era saber _dónde se encontraba_, no _encontrárselo_ cara a cara.

Sakura apretó fuertemente los puños. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Es que acaso no entendía el peligro que corría? Además, ¿cómo diablos se había enterado de que se encontraba allí?

Itachi miró brevemente a la pelirrosa, aún en el suelo, y luego a los padres de ésta. La piedra de su brazalete comenzó a emitir pequeños destellos.

-Suéltalos. Ya me tienes aquí. No los necesitas para nada –su voz sonaba fría e indiferente, pero cualquiera que lo conociese mínimamente, sabría que se encontraba desesperado.

Y Shiro era una de las pocas personas que podía presumir de conocer bien a Itachi.

La expresión de su rostro cambió en cuestión de segundos. Ya no se mostraba confundido o asustado, sino que sonreía con una extraña expresión de triunfo. Volvió a agacharse junto a Sakura y le acarició el cabello.

Itachi dio un paso amenazante, pero Shiro agarró el pelo de Sakura y la obligó a alzar el rostro. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la muchacha tenía un kunai rozándole el cuello.

El Uchiha paró en seco.

"Maldito".

-Suéltala –susurró mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse de un azul hipnótico. Shiro lo notó y retrocedió un poco, algo intimidado, pero no soltó a la pelirrosa. Demostrando su serenidad, sonrió de nuevo y apretó el kunai contra la garganta de la ojiverde, provocando que un fino hilo de sangre comenzara a descender por su cuello.

Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron oscuros de nuevo e hizo una mueca de miedo.

Shiro sonrió aún más, si era eso posible. Paseó la mirada de Itachi a Sakura varias veces con expresión triunfal.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué interesante –dijo-. Parece que he encontrado una manera de dominar al poderoso Itachi Uchiha.

Soltó una risita que hizo que el interior de Itachi hirviera en ira. Iba a matarlo. No sabía cómo, pero iba a hacerlo.

Sakura, por su parte, dejó escapar una lágrima, mientras apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas Todo aquello era culpa suya. Nada de eso tenía que estar pasando.

-Suéltala –repitió de nuevo. Esta vez sonó más bien como una súplica.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, amigo –respondió con un extraño brillo en los ojos-. Es la primera vez que tengo _algo _con lo que hacerte chantaje.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer o decir algo más, el akatsuki que hasta entonces había estado vigilando, por así decirlo de alguna manera, a los padres de Sakura, se colocó detrás del Uchiha.

-Al suelo –susurró simplemente.

Itachi permaneció en pie, desafiante, y la piedra de su brazalete volvió a brillar.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! –le advirtió Shiro, hundiendo un poco más el kunai en el cuello de Sakura-. Contrólate.

Itachi apretó los puños y se tumbó en el suelo. Era la situación más humillante que jamás le había tocado vivir. Sentía unos deseos inmensos de cargarse a todo el Akatsuki con sus propias manos. Miró a Sakura de soslayo, que no se atrevía a mirar a otro sitio que no fuese el suelo.

-Así me gusta –respondió el otro akatsuki, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Aquello era denigrante.

-Bien, vamos a hacer un cambio, Itachi –dijo Shiro con aire triunfal-. Cómo veo que esta niña –zarandeó a Sakura- te gusta más de lo que parece, te la cambio por ese brazalete tan bonito que tienes.

Estaba planteándolo todo como si se tratara de un maldito juego. Itachi apretó los dientes y abrió mucho los ojos. No podía estar proponiéndole eso.

-Oh, vamos, Uchiha, no tengo todo el día. El brazalete a cambio de la chica. Es fácil.

El Uchiha se sintió contra la espada y la pared.

"Mierda".

-No me digas que aún así, no _quieres _darnos la pulsera –insinuó Shiro, sonriendo de lado.

De nuevo, volvió a brotar sangre del cuello de la ojos de jade. Itachi tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo. Verdadero terror, para ser sinceros.

-Vamos. El brazalete, Itachi –exigió de manera impaciente.

Itachi no quería dárselo. No lo deseaba. Pero por nada del mundo quería ver morir a Sakura delante de sus narices.

Por nada del mundo.

Suspiró resignadamente. Si les entregaba el brazalete, posiblemente lo matarían con insultante facilidad. Pero si no lo hacía, a quién matarían sería a Sakura.

Era como elegir entre su vida y la de la pelirrosa.

Aunque sabía de sobras cual de las dos era más importante para él. Miró a la ojiverde, que esta vez le devolvió la mirada, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas –susurró, a la desesperada.

Shiro le dio un nuevo tirón de pelo, mientas observaba a Itachi con ansiedad.

-No me queda otra, pequeña –le respondió el Uchiha mientras sonreía, afligido. Sakura abrió los ojos con espanto y movió la boca sin articular palabra-. Me quedo con la chica –respondió Itachi, mientas Shiro ampliaba más su sonrisa, mostrando dos hileras de blancos dientes. Lo había coseguido.

-¡¡RASENGAN!!

-¡¡CHIDORI!!

Dos rayos de luz surcaron la habitación y impactaron sobre los dos akatsukis, que cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

Itachi sonrió. "Por fin".

Sakura tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había sucedido. Miró a la puerta y una oleada de alivio la invadió al ver allí a Naruto, Sai y Sasuke. Los tres muchachos se acercaron a ella apresuradamente.

La pelirrosa se incorporó pesadamente, comprobando que sus piernas volvían a pertenecerle. Miró a sus amigos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Cómo sabían ellos que se encontraba allí?

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura? ¿Hay más? ¿Dónde están? ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? Sasuke nos ha dicho que ha recibido una carta dirigida a ti que decía... –Naruto siguió hablando y la agarró fuertemente por los hombros, mientras Sai le examinaba la herida del cuello y Sasuke miraba con intensidad su frente, de dónde dedució debía sangrar también.

En aquel momento se sintió tan agradecida que estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Rodeada de sus compañeros, se sintió protegida. Fue una sensación muy extraña que duró apenas unas milésimas de segundo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Itachi se había levantado del suelo. Ninguno de sus compañeros pareció haber reparado en su presencia hasta aquel momento.

La reacción fue automática. Sai corrió a desatar a los padres de Sakura mientras Naruto se ponía en guardia. Sasuke, por su parte, permaneció inmóvil, escrutando a su hermano con la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y sus músculos se pusieron en tensión. Aquello era lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Degustó aquel momento, saboreándolo y sintiendo que el momento de la batalla se acercaba, y activó el sharingan.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación logró paralizar a los tres integrantes del equipo siete.

Sakura se arrojó a los brazos de Itachi, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir? ¡¡Podían haberte matado!! –dijo, ahogando un sollozo y refugiándose en su pecho.

El Uchiha la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza mientras ocultaba la cara en el hombro de la muchacha.

-No podía dejarte sola con ellos –respondió lacónicamente.

Sai, que cargaba con la señora Haruno en brazos, estuvo a punto de dejarla caer. Naruto abrió la boca exageradamente, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sasuke, por su parte, abrió los ojos hasta su máxima amplitud. La comisura de los labios se le separó ligeramente y sintió como si las piernas fueran a flaquearle. Su sharingan se desactivó a causa de su asombro y un mechón le calló hacia delante.

Por más que los miraba, abrazados, su mente se negaba a asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

No.

No podía ser. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

Unos pausados aplausos obligaron a los chicos a salir de sus respectivos pensamientos.

-Conmovedor –dijo Shiro sarcásticamente, mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

Instintivamente, Itachi se colocó delante de Sakura en pose protectora. A Sasuke, que en ningún momento había dejado de observar a su hermano, no le pasó desapercibido el hecho.

Itachi se volvió hacia la pelirrosa y apoyó su frente en la suya.

-Vete –le susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Yo me encargo de todo. Vete.

-Ni hablar. No pienso dejarte aquí –repuso la ojos de jade con voz queda.

El equipo siete observaba la escena sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. El señor Haruno también se había unido al conjunto general de bocas abiertas.

De pronto, en la habitación irrumpieron unos diez akatsukis más, ondulando sus capas al compás de sus pasos. No ocultaron su sorpresa al encontrarse con aquel panorama. Pero su asombro fue aún mayor al ver allí a Itachi.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo uno de ellos-. Nos vamos media horita para un interrogatorio y mira lo que se arma.

La tensión y el miedo podían palparse en el aire. Aquello se estaba poniendo feo de veras.

-Vete –siseó Itachi mientras sus ojos de tornaban azules de golpe.

-¡No! –exclamó Sakura poniéndose delante de él y apoyando las manos en su pecho-. Te matarán. ¡Son demasiados!

Itachi no parecía escucharla. La expresión de su cara se había tornado ausente y una mueca de rabia y furia apareció dibujada en ella. El brazalete comenzó a emitir destellos azules y su cuerpo se vio bañado en una brillante luz azul.

-¡Itachi, no! –suplicó de nuevo.

-Apártate, muchacha, esto no va contigo –dijo una de las figuras encapuchadas.

Acto seguido, apuntó a Sakura y un rayo de color verde brotó de la palma de su mano. Surcó la habitación, cortando el aire a su paso, y rozó a Sasuke por el camino, provocando que algunos cabellos negros del Uchiha cayesen al suelo. Antes de que la pelirrosa tuviese tiempo de defenderse, o de tan siquiera moverse, alguien se interpuso entre el rayo y ella.

-¡¡PAPAAAAAAA!!

El señor Haruno cayó de espaldas al suelo, con un enorme agujero rojo en el centro del pecho.

El mundo de Sakura se rompió en pedazos en el preciso instante en el que el cuerpo de su progrenitor cayó al suelo. Fue como si un fino cristal estallase en pedazos ante sus ojos. La muchacha corrió a trompicones hasta su padre y intentó incorporarlo un poco. La sangre no tardó en comenzar a brotar de la enorme herida, tiñiendo de rojo todo lo que encontraba su paso.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! –exclamó la muchacha, zarandeándolo.

El hombre no se movió ni hizo ademán de haberla oído.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, completamente en blanco.

No respiraba.

Muerto.

-Papá... –susurró la ojos de jade, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo sobre el cuerpo inerte del señor Haruno. Casi sin pretenderlo, sus brazos rodearon al hombre que ahora yacía sin vida ante ella-. Papá, contéstame... por favor...-su voz se quebró en aquel momento.

El silencio se apoderó de toda la habitación. Nadie se atrevió a mover ni siquiera un músculo. Incluso los akatsukis observaban la escena sin intervenir.

Sakura alzó la vista hacia el techo y lanzó un grito al aire, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de todos los presentes. Era un grito cargado de angustia, de frustración y de rabia. Podía percibirse el dolor de la pelirrosa en aquel grito. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, mientras el llanto de la muchacha se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Sakura se tapó la cara con ambas manos, mientras la cabeza de su padre caía sobre sus rodillas manchadas de sangre.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. El cuerpo de Itachi estalló en unas llamas azules, provocando que todo el mundo lo mirase. Tenía los dientes apretados, dejando entrever así unos pequeños colmillos y sus ojos azul hielo brillaban más que nunca. Sus puños comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, si era eso posible.

-Me las vais a pagar –susurró con una voz que no parecía la suya, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira-. Estáis muertos –sentenció. No era una amenaza. Estaba constatando un hecho.

Todos los akatsukis retrocedieron un paso, instintivamente, presas del pánico.

Sakura se sintió incapaz de moverse. El mundo parecía haber dejado de girar. No recordaba cómo se levantaba uno del suelo. Se sentía incapaz de controlar sus sollozos. El llanto la dominaba a ella. Notaba que la sangre de su padre le estaba empapando los pantalones y aquello hizo que las lagrimas cayeran con más fuerza. No podía pensar, no podía moverse, no podía parar de llorar. Por un momento, pareció olvidar incluso dónde se encontraba.

-Lleváosla de aquí –dijo Itachi con voz queda.

Ninguno de los miembros del equipo siete reaccionó ante aquella petición. Todos miraban a Sakura, sin poder reaccionar. Incluso Sasuke parecía haberse olvidado de su hermano y observaba el cuerpo del señor Haruno.

Todo aquello era una pesadilla.

-¡¡LLEVÁOSLA!! –rugió Itachi, dejándose dominar por primera vez por el espiritu del demonio. Los akatsukis se encontraban aprisionados contra la pared. Lo superaban en número y, aún así, se sentían incapaces de moverse. Podían sentir la rabia que emanaba del Uchiha y un miedo irracional se apoderó de ellos. Sintieron la necesidad de avisar a los demás miembros del Akatsuki, pues eran incapaces de plantar cara al hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos.

No contaban con tener que enfrentarse solos a aquella bestia. Era imposible.

A Itachi podían vencerlo.

A aquel demonio no.

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar. Corrió hacia Sakura y la cogió en brazos.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡¡Papaaa!! –se revolvió ella, furiosa, y golpeando el pecho del rubio-. Itachi...

Naruto, al cual le brillaban los ojos a causa de posibles lágrimas, echó a correr hacia la puerta, arrastrándola, sin importarle nada que no fuese la seguridad de su amiga.

Sai, por su parte, también sujetó con fuerza a la señora Haruno y salió por la puerta de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Nadie hizo nada por detenerlos.

Sasuke permaneció allí, inmóvil, incapaz de pensar con normalidad. Se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Parecía un sueño surrealista. Una pesadilla.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento con los azules de su hermano.

-Vete –le susurró éste con voz de ultratumba.

Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Sasuke. Permaneció allí unos segundos más, sin romper el contacto visual con Itachi. Finalmente, y viendo que los akatsukis comenzaban a retomar el control de su cuerpo y a lanzar ataques a diestro y siniestro, optó por salir de allí por la ventana.

Cuando se encontró fuera de los muros de la mansión y el viento le revolvió el pelo, se sintió renacer. Volvió en él la capacidad de razonar.

Y de comprender plenamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

A fuera, a los pies de la verja, se topó de nuevo con la cruda realidad. Sai sostenía a una inconsciente señora Haruno, mientras Naruto intentaba sujetar a Sakura, que peleaba por volver al interior de la mansión. El rubio la aprisionó con sus brazos mientras ésta pataleaba y gritaba, dejando caer las gruesas lágrimas al suelo.

Por primera vez, Sasuke sintió que no sabía qué debía hacer. Unas horas antes, cuando leyó aquella carta dirigida a Sakura, llegó a pensar que todo era una broma de mal gusto. Y en aquel momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ojalá hubiese sido así.

Pero no.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y soltó una maldición.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

La enorme mansión estalló en llamas azules, provocando que los cuatro muchachos retrocedieran a causa del fuego y de la explosión. Las llamas comenzaron a crepitar, abandonando su tono azul, y convirtiéndose en un mar de fuego rojo, mientras el humo negro comenzaba a trazar un camino hacia el cielo, fusionándose con las nubes.

-No... –susurró Sakura. Aquello sí que no. No, por favor.

La enorme casa se encontraba bañada en fuego y las paredes, ya de por sí en estado deplorable, comenzaron a caer, cediendo ante las llamas, y provocando un derrumbamiento general de aquella mansión.

-No... –repitió mientras veía aquella enorme casa desplomarse ante sus ojos y consumirse entre las llamas.

-Itachi... –dio con un hilo de voz. Naruto la sujetó por la cintura, temiendo que su amiga se lanzase de cabeza hacia el fuego-. Itachi... –volvió a susurrar, mientras sus ojos verdes escrutaban entre las flamas. Las pocas paredes que quedaban en pie cayeron al suelo, provocando que las llamas aumentaran de tamaño y una nueva bocanada de humo ascendiera.

-¡¡¡¡ITACHIIIIII!!!! –gritó, mientras Naruto hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sujetarla.

Pero nadie más salió de la ya derrumbada mansión.

Las llamas continuaron crepitando, dándole a la escena un toque funesto, y provocando a Sakura unas enormes ganas de fusionarse con ellas para siempre. De desaparecer y de derrumbarse como aquella mansión lo había hecho.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_(Lyann corre a esconderse bajo la mesa por si alguien quiere arrojarle piedras). Sí, ya sé que ha sido un capítulo verdaderamente dramatico. Espero no haber hecho llorar a nadie... XD (Lyann hace pucheros a modo de disculpa). Pero aún así... ¿qué os ha parecido? Ah, y recordad que la historia aún no está terminada. (La primera piedra impacta de lleno en la cabeza de Lyann)_

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

-No puede ser... –murmuró Tsunade, enterrando la cara en sus manos.

Naruto no pudo evitar que una lágrima le surcara la mejilla. La imagen de su amiga destrozada le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez. Sasuke permanecía en un rincón el despacho de Tsunade, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sin parecer atener a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sai era el que cargaba con la responsabilidad de explicar lo ocurrido a la Hokage.

Tsunade suspiró profundamente y prosiguió.

-Y dices que la casa explotó ante vuestras narices con más de diez akatsukis dentro.

Sai asintió. Estaba blanco como la cera. Detrás de la mesa del despacho, Gai y Kurenai intercambiaron una mirada.

La Hokage se masajeaba las sienes, intentando en vano tranquilizarse. Entonces miró a Sai a los ojos y pronunció aquellas palabras.

-¿Y qué se traían entre manos Itachi y Sakura? Porque hasta donde yo sé, él también es un akatsuki. No entiendo nada...

Sasuke se tensó en el acto, pero nadie lo notó. Sai se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Itachi estaba de nuestro lado. Bueno, más bien del lado de Sakura, para ser exactos –agregó-. No entiendo qué pudo ocurrir, pero sólo sé que en aquel momento, era un aliado. Los motivos que lo empujaron a revelarse contra el akatsuki los desconozco.

Aunque la imagen del Uchiha abrazando a la pelirrosa le proporcionaban una ligera sospecha, omitió aquel detalle.

-Esto... Tsunade... –interrumpió naruto, con los ojos brillantes-. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

La Hokage miró al rubio con aprensión.

-Kakashi está intentando calmarla. Están esperando a que la señora Haruno despierte para darle la triste noticia.

El labio inferior de Naruto tembló ligeramente. Sai le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, aunque su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el del rubio.

Entonces unas voces se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta. Pudieron distinguir la desesperada voz de Shizune.

-No podéis pasar. La Hokage está reunida con...

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! –exclamó otra voz algo chillona extrañamente familiar.

La puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente y irrumpieron en ella Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino y Tenten. Todos tenían una profunda expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Tsunade los miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero los muchachos no se dejaron intimidar. Fue Ino la que habló.

-Tsunade¿es cierto lo que dicen?

-¿Y qué se supone que es lo que dicen?

-Que unos akatsukis han atacado al equipo siete –respondió la ojos celestes mirando significativamente a Sai y a Naruto.

Tsunade asintió y hubo algunos murmullos ente los jóvenes ninjas. Shikamaru los miró con aire preocupado.

-¿Y estáis bien? –preguntó.

Naruto dejó escapar otra lágrima y Sai miró hacia el suelo. Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar ante aquel hecho. Raras eran las ocasiones en las que se veía llorar al rubio. La peliazul se acercó a él sin titubear y lo abrazó con ternura. Naruto no hizo nada por apartarla o detenerla.

Entonces Ino cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

Se oyó un sollozo de Naruto, ahogado contra el hombro de Hinata.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes.

-Tsunade¿qué ha pasado con Sakura? –intervino Lee avanzando hacia su mesa. Los demás lo imitaron.

La Hokage suspiró y miró a Gai y a Kurenai buscando algo de apoyo.

-Tarde o temprano lo van a saber... –dijo Kurenai con un hilo de voz.

Tsunade inspiró hondo y procedió a relatarles todo lo ocurrido.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Un profundo silencio reinaba ahora en el despacho de la Hokage. Shikamaru abrazaba a Ino por la espalda, pues la rubia era incapaz de dejar de llorar. Hinata seguía abrazando a Naruto, a pesar de que éste ya había logrado tranquilizarse un poco. Lee, por su parte, incapaz de soportar la frustración, había dado un puñetazo a la pared con tan mala suerte que había abierto un boquete. Los demás se encontraban esparcidos por la habitación con aire compungido, sin atreverse a abrir la boca, por miedo a romper el silencio.

Fue Tsunade la que habló primero, dirigiéndose a Sai.

-Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo. ¿Qué hacían akatsukis en aquella casa?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea. Sasuke recibió una nota, en teoría dirigida a Sakura, que decía que la esperaban allí por algo relacionado con un demonio.

-¿Un demonio? –se sorprendió la Hokage-. ¿Qué significa eso?

-Lo ignoro.

-Quizás yo pueda responder a eso –dijo una débil voz desde la puerta.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella. Sakura se encontraba en el umbral, con la mano aún firmemente sujeta en el pomo, y seguida por Kakashi. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara aún desencajada por el llanto

-Se ha empeñado en venir... –dijo Kakashi a modo de disculpa. También parecía bastante afectado por lo ocurrido.

La visión no era agradable de ver. A pesar de tener la gran mayoría de sus heridas vendadas y curadas, la tristeza y la desesperación podían leerse en sus ojos verdes. Y aquella pena se contagió en el acto a todos los ninjas allí presentes. Incluida Tsunade, que pocas veces se dejaba dominar por el desosiego, fue incapaz de mirar a la cara a su alumna. Tenía la mirada completamente perdida, como si no fuese dueña de aquellos ojos, y se movía como una autómata, como un robot sin pilas.

Naruto, Ino y Sai hicieron ademán de acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero alguien se les adelantó. Sasuke posó una mano en la cabeza de la pelirrosa y la atrajo hacia sí, enterrando la cabeza de la muchacha en su pecho.

Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir la escena. Era la primera vez que el Uchiha mostraba sus sentimientos de aquella forma. A pesar de todo lo que sospechaba que había ocurrido entre ella y su hermano, era incapaz de guardar rencor a alguien que acababa de sufrir aquellas pérdidas. Él sabía lo que era perder a un padre, como también sabía lo que era sentirse abandonado por Itachi. Lo había vivido en carne propia y así transmitírselo a la pelirrosa.

-Vas a salir adelante –le susurró casi al oído. No era bueno dando frases de consuelo o palabras alentadoras, pero, aún así, quiso intentarlo.

Sakura dejó escapar un leve sollozo. Los presentes contenían el aliento. Algunos tenían los ojos brillantes. Eran ninjas, pero no era de piedra.

-Sakura, si no te ves con fuerzas para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, podemos dejarlo para más adelante... -dijo Tsunade con un hilo de voz.

-No –repuso ella, apartando un poco a Sasuke con la mano-. Quiero hacerlo.

-Sakura, si quieres que te dejemos a solas con Tsunade... –dijo Ino, la cual todavía tenía rastros de lágrimas en la cara.

-No es necesario. Podéis quedaros –dijo, sentándose enfrente de la Hokage, dispuesta a contar todo lo que sabía sobre el brazalete, el Akatsuki... y sobre Itachi.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Primero, pido disculpas por lo corto que me ha quedado el capítulo. Me ha sido imposible alargarlo más, he tenido mucha faena estos días -Lo siento-. _

_En fin, sólo quedan dos capítulos más y doy la historia por finalizada. Pero lo mejor está aún por llegar (risa maquiavélica de fondo). _

_**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**__. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

**Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde el trágico incidente...**

Tsunade entró con paso decidido en el área de prácticas. Tan sólo Ino se encontraba allí. Alumna y maestra intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

-¿Tampoco hoy ha querido venir? –se refería a Sakura.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No estaba ni vestida para salir cuando he ido a buscarla... Creo que ni siquiera sale de casa –respondió con profundo pesar.

La Hokage lanzó un suspiro al aire. Desde el día en el que la pelirrosa había confesado todo lo que sabía, se había encerrado en su propio mundo y se negaba a salir. Parecía haber perdido la razón de ser o de vivir. Aunque nadie le había reprochado nada de lo ocurrido, ni tan siquiera Sasuke, se negaba a salir a flote. Parecía no quedarle nada por lo que luchar o por lo que seguir respirando. Sus amigos y compañeros intentaban por todos los medios animarla en vano, pues ella se negaba a dejarse ayudar.

Sumida en un pozo de oscuridad, veía las horas pasar, sin hacer nada.

Parecía estar muerta por dentro.

Y aquello no podía seguir así.

-Ino, practica tu chakra. Tengo algo urgente que hacer –dijo Tsunade con decisión.

**oooooooooooooooo**

La Hokage aporreó la puerta sin miramientos.

Nadie respondió.

-Sakura Haruno, sé que estás en casa. ¡Abre la puerta!

La gente que pasaba por allí se la quedaba mirando, pero no le importó. Siguió aporreando la puerta más fuerte, si era aquello posible.

Fialmente, la puerta cedió y se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una persona al otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres, Tsunade? –inquirió Sakura bruscamente.

Llevaba puesto el pijama y tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo. Su rostro, antes rebosante de vida y alegría, estaba demacrado y lívido. La Hokage tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregutó.

Estaba claro aquello era lo último que quería, pero aún así, se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole la entrada a su maestra.

La casa no estaba en mejores condiciones que la propia Sakura. Ropa esparcida por el suelo, boles de fideos instantáneos sobre la mesa, los platos sin lavar...

-¿Y tu madre? –preguntó la Hokage nada más ver el panorama.

-Ha ido a pasar una temporada a casa de mi tía. Dice que aún no está preparada para estar aquí. Demasiados recuerdos, ya sabes...

Tsunade se maldijo por su falta de tacto. No había empezado con buen pie la conversación.

-¿Y bien¿Qué querías? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, no puedes seguir así. Tienes que salir adelante.

La ojos de jade soltó una carcajada que heló la sangre de la Hokage.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y por qué se supone que debo tirar adelante¿Por quien?

Le sorprendió la frialdad con la que había pronunciado aquella frase.

-Tienes diecsiete años y toda una vida por delante, Sakura –dijo Tsunade, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti, una madre a la que debes ayudar a superar lo ocurrido y...

Se detuvo al ver que su alumna estaba llorando.

-Todo esto es culpa mía, Tsunade –dijo, mirando a su alrededor-. Fui una estúpida. Mi padre y Itachi no estarían muertos de no ser por mis imprudencias.

La Hokage avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya. No fuiste tú la que mataste a tu padre. Ni a Itachi. Hiciste lo que creías que debías hacer. Ayudaste a un hombre que estaba en problemas, y eso dice mucho a tu favor. Lo que ocurrió fue un accidente¿me oyes¡No fue culpa tuya!

De pronto, Sakura la apartó de un empujón y se inclinó sobre el piso, vomitando sobre la alfombra. Tsunade se apresuró a apartarle el pelo de la cara y a sujetarle la frente. Cuando terminó, contuvo una nueva arcada y miró a su maestra.

-Lo siento –susurró-. No me encuentro muy bien.

Tsunade contempló la charca de vómito con preocupación.

-Sakura, deja que te examine. Llevas mucho tiempo aquí y con todo lo que has pasado, quizás hayas incubado algo...

-No te preocupes –dijo la pelirrosa, quitándole importancia al asunto-. Me pasa algunas mañanas, pero después, el resto del día me encuentro bien.

-¿Cómo? –iquirió bruscamente la Hokage-. ¿Qué has dicho?

Sakura se sorprendió ante la reacción de su maestra.

-He dicho que no te preocupes...

-No, eso no. Lo otro.

-"Me pasa algunas mañanas, pero después me encuentro bien" –repitó la ojiverde, confusa.

Una idea algo descabellado tomó forma en la cabeza de la Hokage. No podía ser. No, claro que no. ¿Cómo iba Sakura a...?

¿Y por qué no?

-Sakura, ven conmigo –dijo, agarrándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la puerta-. Vamos a hacerte unas pruebas.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke caminaba con paso lento, de vuelta a casa. Estaba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones que o se percató de que alguien lo esperaba en la puerta. Llevaba puesta una máscara y una túnica algo oscura, pero no le costó reconocerlo.

Su sorpresa fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡Itachi! –exclamó sin poder contenerse.

El hombre se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró a derecha y a izquierda, esperando que nadie lo hubiese escuchado.

Muchas ideas pasaron por la mente de Sasuke en aquel momento.

-Estás vivo... –murmuró, como un completo estúpido. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y lo único que se le ocurría era aquello.

El Uchiha ignoró el comentario, se sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo entregó a su hermano. Sasuke miró lo que tenía entre las manos.

Era una carta embutida en un sobre amarillento.

Miró a Itachi y luego a la carta de nuevo. No le costó mucho imaginar a quién iba dirigida.

-Dásela cuando se encuentre mejor... –dijo simplemente el Uchiha, e hizo ademán de marcharse.

-¡Espera! –lo retuvo Sasuke. No podía dejarlo marchar así como así. Tenía algunas dudas que necesitaba aclarar... Se acercó a Itachi y, agarrándolo por el cuello, lo estampó contra la pared. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Vas a matarme? –lo provocó Itachi con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

-No. Aún no –puntualizó en el último momento-. Antes quiero que me contestes a algo.

Itachi esperó sin moverse. Ni siquiera izo ademán de soltarse del agarre de su hermano.

-¿Por qué la has abandonado a ella también? –le soltó, apretando las mandíbulas. No lo entendía. La había protegido con su propia vida, arriesgándolo todo. Por imposible que pareciese, la quería, eso estaba claro. ¿Por qué la dejaba sola, entonces?

Itachi sonrió, como si la pregunta en sí fuera estúpida.

-Porque ya le he traído demasiados problemas.

Sasuke apretó más los dedos en torno a la garganta de Itachi.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo está pasando... –siseó Sasuke, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía. ¿Por qué su hermano estaba empeñado en hacer daño a todos los que le rodeaban?

Itachi suspiró y clavó en él la mirada más triste que jamás le había visto.

-Lo sé. Pero también sé que estar conmigo sólo le traería más problemas. Mira todo lo que le ha sucedido por mi culpa –hizo una pausa-. Aún estoy a tiempo de alejarme de ella. Por su propio bien...

Sasuke aflojó un poco la presión de los dedos alrededor de su cuello. Finalmente, lo soltó y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Quería matarlo. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Podía hacerlo. Lo tenía a su merced.

Pero la imagen de una muchacha pelirrosa, con sus preciosos ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas lo frenó.

Inspiró hondo, intentando mantener a ralla sus instintos.

-Le daré la carta. Ahora largo -le escupió bruscamente.

-Gracias, hermanito menor –respondió Itachi sarcásticamente.

-¡Largo!

Y dicho esto, el Uchiha desapareció tal y como había venido.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-No –murmuró la ojos de jade mientras leía los resultados.

-Sí.

-No puede ser...

-Me temo que no hay margen de error, Sakura.

La pelirrosa se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas del despacho de la Hokage, sintiendo como las piernas de gelatina.

-No puede ser... –repitió como una autómata.

Tsunade se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró una de las manos de su alumna.

-Estás embarazada, Sakura.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron hasta su máxima amplitud. El corazón le latía a tanta velocidad que lo sentía contra su pecho.

-Pero tiene que haber un error... Yo no puedo estar... –se detuvo en seco. La noche que había pasado con Itachi seguía grabada con fuego en su mente.

La Hokage se levantó y la abrazó con cariño. En medio de todo lo que estaba pasando, sólo le faltaba aquello.

Aunque quizás fuese aquella su nueva razón de vivir.

Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba en estado de shock.

Un hijo.

Un hijo.

Un hijo de Itachi.

Por un momento, sintió que iba a desmayarse en medio del despacho.

Tsunade se separó de ella y cambió la expresión de su rostro, adoptando de pronto una actitud seria.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sakura miró al suelo. Acababa de enterarse que estaba embarazada y ya le preguntaban qué iba a hacer. ¡No tenía i idea! Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asimilar completamente la idea de ser madre...

-¿Vas a tenerlo? –preguntó Tsunade con un hilo de voz.

Sakura alzó el rostro y miró a su maestra. Inconscientemente, se llevó las manos al vientre, a pesar de que sabía que aún no sentiría nada.

Un hijo... de ella y de Itachi...

-¿Es necesario que te diga quién es el padre? –preguntó, algo temerosa.

Tsunade la agarró posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

-Es _tu_ hijo, Sakura –le respondió sonriente-. Con quien hayas decidido tenerlo no es asunto mío.

La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja.

-Pero bueno, sí me imagino quién es el padre, después de todo... –admitió la mujer, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué pensará la gente al saber que llevo en mi vientre al primer descendiente del clan Uchiha? –dijo, con aire compungido.

-La gente puede pensar lo que quiera. Ellos no son quién para juzgarte.

La pelirrosa notó como los ojos se le empañaban en lágrimas. Y, por primera vez en semanas, no eran de tristeza...

Un hijo...

No terminaba de creérselo.

Pero aún así...

-Creo que ya he tomado una decisión, Tsunade –dijo, sonriendo abiertamente.

La Hokage sonrió también. No era necesario preguntarle qué había decidido. Lo veía en sus ojos. Lo veía en su cara. Lo veía en su sonrisa...

Definitivamente, aquel hijo iba a ser su nueva razón de vivir.

Un pequeño oasis en medio del desierto.

La única salida de aquel pozo oscuro en el que se había sumido.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Espero que se os hayan pasado un poco las ganas de matarme . Cómo veis Itachi o está muerto. Así que si alguien tenía pensado mandarme una bomba o algo por el estilo, le pido por favor que recapacite XD. Y Sakura está embarazada.¿Os imaginais a un hijo de Itachi y de Sakura? Yo sí me lo imagino (risa malévola). En fin, aquí está el PENÚLTIMO capítulo. Ya sólo queda el último. Intentaré escribirlo rápidamente ._

_Ah, lo olvidaba! Para algunos que me habíais preguntado como subir una historia, aquí os dejo el link del foro de Dryadeh donde lo explica a las mil maravillas._

http// www. fanfiction. net / topic / 24064 / 1302851 / 1 / (sin espacios)

**Sin lectores, la historia deja de existir**_. Opiniones/críticas/consejos/apoyo/etc... comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no son creación mía. Son producto de la imaginación y el trazo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo._

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

**Epílogo**

**Dos años después...**

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la residencia de los Haruno.

-¡Vooooy! –exclamó Sakura, corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Una muchacha rubia de ojos celestes se arrojó sobre ella nada más verla.

-Ey, cerda¿cómo estás? –dijo Sakura animadamente, correspondiendo a su abrazo de igual forma.

-Bien¿y tú¡Hacía una eternidad que no te veía!

-¡Buff! –exclamó la pelirrosa, haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a su amiga-. Shinji me ha tenido muy ocupada...

Ino sonrió abiertamente. Shinji era el nombre del hijo de Itachi y de Sakura. Tenía un año y algunos meses y, lo cierto es que era un auténtico terremoto a pesar de su corta edad.

La rubia se sentó en el mullido sofá y cruzó las piernas.

-Espero que el pequeño demonio no te impida ir a la boda de Naruto –dijo con aire burlón.

-¡Por supuesto que no¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! –exclamó la pelirrosa, sentándose de igual forma-. Por cierto¿qué tal lo lleva Naruto? Hace tiempo que no le veo...

Ino soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Lo cierto es que está hecho un manojo de nervios. Ya sabes como son los Hyuga –hizo un gesto de desdén-. Quieren una boda formal y que la ceremonia sea absolutamente _perfecta_. Ni un sólo error. La verdad es que compadezco a la pobre Hinata. ¡Menuda familia le ha tocado en suerte!

Ambas muchachas rieron de buena gana hasta que unos lloros las interrumpieron. Sakura soltó un bufido y se levantó.

-Seguro que te ha oído y quiere venir a saludarte –dijo con ironía la pelirrosa, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura apareció de nuevo con un bebé entre los brazos. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y unos relucientes ojos verdes brillaban en su cara. A excepción de los ojos, era sumamente parecido a Itachi y, por consiguiente, a Sasuke. Más de una vez había visto a los Uchiha en aquel bebé.

-Saluda a Ino, Shinji –dijo Sakura en medio de la diversión de su amiga.

El bebé se limitó a mirar a la rubia con sus ojos verdes. Finalmente, optó por reírse él solo.

-¿No habla todavía? –preguntó Ino, acercándose al niño y tocándole la mejilla con el dedo.

-Sí, pronuncia muchas palabras sueltas. Es más listo de lo que parece –aseguró la pelirrosa, orgullosa.

Ino dejó escapar una risita.

-Seguro que a tu madre se le cae la baba con su nieto. A propósito¿cómo está?

-Bien. Ha retomado el negocio de comerciante de mi padre –dijo Sakura mientras estampaba un beso en la mejilla de Shinji.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía...

-Sí. Ahora mismo se encuentra en el País del Viento vendiendo no sé qué kits de shurikens.

La ojos de jade sonrió abiertamente.

Después de mucho tiempo, las cosas empezaban a ir bien.

Pero, a pesar de todo, le faltaba algo... Un vacío en el pecho que no lograba llenar con nada...

-Oye, Sakura. He quedado con Shikamaru para ir a comprar el regalo de bodas de Nrauto y Hinata. ¿Nos acompañas? Podrías traerte el niño. Hace tiempo que Shika no le ve –dijo la rubia, sonriente.

-Por qué no

**oooooooooooooooo**

Los chicos habían quedado en el ya conocido puesto de ramen. Después de saludar a Ino con un pico en los labios, Shikamaru saludó a Sakura abiertamente. Enseguida se fijó en el niño que llevaba entre los brazos.

-¡Uah! Cada día está más grande –se sorprendió el Nara.

-Sí, es lo que tienen los bebés. Crecen –dijo Ino con una pícara sonrisa.

Shikamaru le sacó la lengua a su novia y los tres se embarcaron en la difícil tarea de elegir regalo. Ir de compras con Ino era algo extremadamente complicado. Nada terminaba de convencer a la rubia. Cuando ya salían de la decimocuarta tienda (sin éxito), se encontraron con que al final de la calle, el equipo siete al completo iba armando barullo.

Ino sonrió y los llamó (dio un grito tan fuerte que Shikamaru tuvo que taparse los oídos y Shinji se echó a llorar).

Los tres muchachos se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos. Nada más verla, Naruto abrazó a Sakura con cariño, contento de verla después de tanto tiempo.

-Ten cuidado, Naruto –lo reprendió ella, pues el rubio estuvo a un centímetro de aplastar a su hijo.

-Ay, perdona Shinji –dijo Naruto con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

Sai rió de buena gana y Sasuke miró al bebé con interés. El niño también lo miraba. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir aquel "peculiar" intercambio de miradas, a excepción de Sakura.

-Di hola al tito Sasuke, Shinji –dijo, divertida.

Todos rieron ante lo de "tito Sasuke". Incluso el Uchiha se vio obligado a esbozar una media sonrisa. Le hizo un par de carantoñas al niño, que empezó a reír como un descosido.

-¿Quieres cogerlo? –le preguntó al Uchiha con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién¿Yo? –se alarmó éste.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía al niño entre sus brazos. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrado a coger a niños en brazos, por lo que al principio se mostró un poco inseguro. Pero en el momento en el que Shinji comenzó a reír de nuevo, pareció relajarse. Incluso parecía disfrutar con el niño.

Sakura contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz.

A pesar de que seguía invadiéndola aquel extraño vacío en el pecho...

**oooooooooooooooo**

Sakura abrió la puerta de casa, y entró, con Shinji cogido de la mano (ya había empezado a dar sus primeros pasos).

Nada más llegar, subió a su habitación para acostar a Shinji. Había sido un día agotador. Habían recorrido todo Konoha en vano, pues a Ino no terminaba de convencerle nada. Al final habían optado por dejarlo para otro día.

El niño se durmió casi en el acto y Sakura permaneció mirando a su hijo unos minutos. Era la viva imagen de Itachi.

Inconscientemente, se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche y abrió el segundo cajón, extrayendo un sobre amarillento de ella. Sacó la carta de su interior y la leyó por millonésima vez.

"_Lo siento, Sakura._

_Perdóname por abandonarte de esta forma, pero no puedo quedarme sabiendo que sólo te haría más daño. No podría._

_Los akatsukis no saben si darme por muerto o no, pero aún así, continúan buscándome. No me perdonaran jamás que matase a diez de los suyos. Es por eso que no puedo quedarme quieto en un mismo sitio. Eso sería dar pie a que me encontraran. _

_A partir de ahora estaré en movimiento constante. Viviré unas semanas aquí y otras allá. Estaré en todos los sitios, sin llegar a estar en ninguno. Es la mejor forma de no dejar pisas sobre mi paradero. Jamás estoy lo suficientemente tiempo en un sitio como para eso. _

_Estaré bien. No me encontrarán si yo no quiero que me encuentren. _

_Siento no haberme podido despedir de ti personalmente, pero sé que tu corazón aún no está preparado para encontrarse conmigo de nuevo. _

_Pero algún día volveremos a vernos. Puedes estar segura de eso. _

_Cuídate mucho._

_Itachi."_

Sakura suspiró y volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre. La había leído tantas veces que el papel ya comenzaba a presentar ciertas grietas. Evocó las palabras de Itachi una vez más.

"_Algún día volveremos a vernos. Puedes estar segura de eso."_

Y, sonriendo, salió de la habitación, dejando a su hijo sumido en un profundo sueño.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Aquella noche se sintió incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Se sentía nerviosa e inquieta, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Se levantó y fue hacia la cuna de Shinji, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, ajeno a todo.

De pronto, una sombra pasó por delante de la ventana. Instintivamente, la pelirrosa miró hacia allí. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió de par en par.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeó su cara, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Aparte de eso, allí no había nada.

Ni nadie.

Algo confusa, entrecerró de nuevo la ventana, por temor a que Sinji se resfriase, y se volteó. Estuvo a punto de chillar al ver a un hombre junto a su cama. Pero sus ropajes, su cara encapuchada, su conocida pose altiva... le resultaban familiares.

-Itachi... –murmuró, sin poder creérselo.

El hombre se sacó la máscara y sonrió abiertamente.

-Sakura...

La ojiverde no sabía muy bien si correr y abrazarlo, o matarlo allí mismo por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo. Pero al ver como él abría los brazos, se decantó por lo primero.

Los dos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, sintiendo la presencia del otro, aspirando el aroma que desprendían. Por un momento la pelirrosa sintió que el tiempo no había pasado.

Pero unos lloros interrumpieron la escena. Fue entonces cuando Itachi reparó en la presencia de una cuna en la habitación. Instintivamente, se separó un poco de ella, visiblemente decepcionado.

-Lo siento –murmuró. Sakura no comprendió a qué se refería-. No sabía que habías rehecho tu vida. No debería haberme presentado así. Tan sólo quería saber cómo estabas –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Itachi la miró con aire ofendido, sin entender por qué se reía. De pronto, ella se acercó a la cuna y cogió al bebé en brazos, mostrándoselo a Itachi.

El hombre abrió la boca y movió los labios, pero fue incapaz de decir nada.

Aquel niño era exactamente igual a él, a excepción de los ojos verdes.

Miró a Sakura y luego al niño de nuevo. Parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla. La pelirrosa encontró encantador aquello y decidió romper ella misma el silencio.

-¿No piensas saludar a tu hijo? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Por un momento pareció que Itachi estuvo a punto de caerse. Abrió mucho los ojos y los fijó de nuevo en el niño. Acababa de decir que era su hijo¿no? O quizás hubiese oído mal.

-Se llama Shinji –dijo Sakura, acercando el bebé a Itachi, que retrocedió, espantado.

La ojverde rió.

-No muerde –dijo, en tono burlón.

Con cautela, el Uchiha se acercó a Shinji y lo observó de cerca, como si esperase ver algo raro en él. El niño alargó una manita hacia Itachi, que no supo qué hacer. Pero Sakura sí lo sabía.

-Cógelo –le pidió, como antes había hecho con Sasuke.

-¿Quién¿Yo? –dijo, reaccionando de la misma forma que su hermano.

La pelirrosa río de nuevo. Ignorando el pavor del Uchiha, le colocó al niño en los brazos y observó. Itachi no sabía qué hacer. Se limitaba a mirar a su hijo con expresión ausente, mientras Shinji lo examinaba con sus ojitos grandes y redondos. El niño alargó una mano de nuevo y acarició la cara de Itachi, que cerró los ojos inconscientemente.

-Pa...pa... –murmuró el niño. Y acto seguido se echó a reír.

El rostro del Uchiha se iluminó con la sonrisa más amplia que jamás le había visto esbozar. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo como el enorme vacío de su pecho se llenaba lentamente.

Y era él quién lo llenaba.

De pronto, el rostro de Itachi volvió a tornarse serio, de mármol. Miró a Sakura nuevamente.

-No puedo quedarme... –dijo en un susurro, que sonó casi como a una disculpa.

De nuevo, el enorme vacío de su pecho.

Sabía que era así. Entendía sus motivos y los comprendía. Pero aún así no pudo evitar que la tristeza volviese a invadirla. Acababa de verlo después de dos años y debía despedirse de nuevo.

No podía.

No podía hacerlo.

_No quería._

Itachi hizo ademán de volver a poner el bebé en la cuna, pero éste comenzó a llorar escandalosamente. Atemorizado, volvió a cargarlo en brazos, mientras Shinji apoyaba su pequeña cabecita en el pecho de su padre.

Aquello aumentó aún más le dolor de Sakura.

Quería a aquel hombre.

Lo amaba.

Y sabía que nadie más a parte de él iba a poder llenar el vacío de su pecho.

Nadie más.

Necesitaba a su hijo y necesitaba al padre de su hijo. Los necesitaba a ambos. Juntos. Como la familia que eran.

Itachi no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Shinji se aferraba la capa de su padre. Era un gesto inocente, pero cargado de ternura. Aquello le estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que en un principio hubiese imaginado.

-Itachi... –susurró Sakura. Éste se volvió hacia ella, apenado. Sabía que ahora venía la despedida. Y no estaba seguro de querer tenerla. Pero él mismo había decidido ir a verla y ahora debía acatar con las consecuencias-. Llévanos contigo.

Un segundo...

Dos segundos...

Tres segundos...

-¿Qué? –preguntó, seguro de no haber oído bien.

-Que nos lleves contigo –repitió la pelirrosa sin titubear y sosteniendo la mirada del Uchiha.

-Pe... pero... No sabes lo que dices. Mi vida consiste en huir. Yo no puedo daros un hogar, no puedo...

-Pero puedes darnos una familia –lo interrumpió la ojiverde-. Y eso es lo único que nos importa –dijo, sonriendo y acariciando el oscuro cabello de Shinji.

Itachi miró a su hijo, descansando entre sus brazos, y luego miró a la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos. En aquel preciso instante tuvo la certeza de que la quería. La amaba como nunca nadie había amado. Volvió a mirar a Shinji. _Su_ hijo.

-Piénsatelo bien, Sakura –pidió él en tono suplicante.

-No tengo nada que pensar –dijo ella, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo era ahora un botijo de felicidad. Sabía que no sería fácil. De un sitio para otro, sin establecer lazos con nada ni nadie.

Pero...

La imagen de Itachi cargando con su hijo era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

El Uchiha,por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír, mostrando todos sus dientes en aquella sonrisa. Tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, algo insólito en él, y su rostro parecía haberse ensanchado de golpe.

-Espera un momento –dijo la pelirrosa mientras corría hacia la mesita de noche. Abrió uno de los cajones y extrajo una hoja de papel y una pluma. A continuación, se inclinó sobre el papel y escribió algo en él. Cuando terminó, volvió hacia donde estaba Itachi con su hijo.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó éste. Parecía una especie de ultimátum.

Como toda respuesta, se pudo de puntillas y besó sus labios con ternura. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba hacerlo...

El Uchiha besó la frente y el párpado de la muchacha con cariño. Después, se cargó a su hijo en un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro le tendía una mano a Sakura. La pelirrosa agarró fuertemente la mano de Itachi y, tras echar un último vistazo a la habitación, los tres juntos desaparecieron, levantando una ráfaga de aire bajo sus pies.

Una pequeña ráfaga de aire se coló por la rendija de la ventana, provocando que el papel que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche cayese al suelo. En él podía leerse la esmerada caligrafía de la pelirrosa.

"_Mamá:_

_Sé que la decisión que he tomado de marcharme ha sido egoísta. Pero sé que no podré ser feliz si no tengo a Itachi junto a mí. Quiero estar con él y con mi hijo. El lugar no importa._

_Estaremos bien, no te preocupes nosotros. _

_Vamos a ser felices. Los tres juntos, como siempre debió ser._

_No voy a decirte adiós, porque esto no es una despedida. Estaremos siempre en contacto y visitaré Konoha con frecuencia. Así que simplemente te digo _**HASTA PRONTO**.

_Te quiero_

_Sakura _

_PD: Despídete por mí de todos. No creo que tuviese valor para hacerlo yo misma."_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Y como suele decirse en estos casos..._

_THE END_

_En fin, aquí se acaba esta historia. Epero que os haya gustado y que no os haya robado demasiados bostezos de aburrimiento. He intentado llevarla de la mejor manera posible y he puesto mucho cariño en ella. (Y horas XD) _

_También quería daros las gracias a todos por el apoyo y por vuestros reviews, que me daban ánimo para seguir escribiendo._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TENÉIS LOS OJOS POSADOS EN ESTAS ÚLTIMAS LÍNEAS._

_Porque sin lectores, la historia hubiese dejado de existir._

_Y, bueno..._

_¿Me dejais un review de despedida, por favor?_


End file.
